Loyal 'till the end (Gellert Grindelwald love story)
by eekhoorntje
Summary: This story circulates around a girl called Emily Spencer. When she joins the Greater Good, Grindelwald has to admit that he feels a certain affection toward this girl that he had never felt before. As they go down the scary and dangerous path to find their happiness, unexpected things will happen, bonds will be created, hatred will be felt and enemies will be made. Please enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **➛**Into Fire**

**Emily's P.O.V**

It's been about three days now since I joined the Greater Good. I had never before been on a particular side before. I'd help the Aurors if they'd ask for it and if they offered a good reward, and so I did for Grindelwald.

But ever since I heard his speech, I realized he's the one who wants us, wizards and witches to live a happy life without hiding and fearing for them. That he wanted the best.

We had often worked together before so we weren't complete strangers to each other. And when I had entered his circle through the Fiendfyre he knew I was loyal to him and to no one else.

Now I was in my room at Nurmengard.

I had just woken up to the sound of impatient knocking on my door. ''Emily, wake up! Grindelwald wants to see you and it's urgent!'' I recognized Queenie Goldstein's voice who had also joined the movement on the same night I had done.

Soft sunlight invaded my room through the gap between the closed curtains.

I groaned. The night before had been a long one.

I was ordered by Grindelwald to plan an assault on Azkaban because many of his followers had been locked away there for many years now.

Several knocks later Queenie asked panickily, ''May I come in?''

I blinked a few times and looked around drowsily.

''Emily, are you awake!'' Queenie almost screamed, her impatience clearly more than she could handle.

I looked at the door in shock. I had completely forgotten she was on the other side.

''Yes, Queenie. You can come in,'' I said as I stretched.

The door opened and Queenie rushed inside.

She watched me with slight concern. ''Still in bed? Didn't you hear what I just said? Grindelwald wants to see you, and it's urgent,'' she repeated dramatically.

I closed my eyes and smiled at her. ''I heard you, Queenie,'' I said as I opened them again. ''You don't have to yell, I'm still tired.''

She ignored my comment and flew towards my wardrobe. ''Hurry up, I don't want to make a terrible first impression. You know how important this is to me, he gave me this task face to face and I don't want to screw it up if you know what I mean,'' she ranted.

''Queenie, please. First of all, I'm not deaf so you don't have to speak so loudly. And I'm sure he won't blame you if I'm a little later than he expects.''

I yawned and walked to my wardrobe where Queenie was already taking multiple robes and sets of clothing out.

''Queenie,'' I said amused.

She didn't seem to hear me and was muttering under her breath. ''Queenie,'' I said again, a little more clearly now.

Again she didn't hear me.

That's the thing with a Legilimens, they will sink in thoughts and be completely cut off reality.

''Queenie!'' I shouted. She spun around, shocked. ''Yes?''

''Oh. Was I having...''

''Yes,'' I chuckled.

She looked down, her cheeks reddening.

''It doesn't matter Queenie,'' I assured her. ''We're friends right?''

She hesitated and nodded slightly. ''Then it doesn't matter at all.'' I smiled.

She returned the smile and handed me a black dress and robe. ''Thank you, Queenie.''

She smiled and left the room so I could get dressed.

I heard her voice emerge from the other side of the door clearly uncertain how to start the conversation.

She had a burning question but she was ashamed to ask it. ''Emily?'' she tried softly. She didn't want the entire castle to know what she was saying so she tried to keep her voice down.

''Yes?'' I replied.

Queenie hesitated. ''Can I ask you something?'' she asked fidgeting with her short golden hair.

''Of course, go ahead,'' I said pinning my hair into a tight bun. '

'What do you do to make your encounters with Grindelwald such a success?'' she asked.

I was quiet for several seconds, wondering why she'd ask that. ''I suppose it's just because I don't fear him, like the rest of the world. I look at him more like he's a friend rather than a dangerous, infamous and scary criminal,'' I said chuckling to myself.

I knew well what his reputation was but still, I never felt he was dangerous.

''That makes sense,'' Queenie muttered under her breath.

''Queenie, I was just joking about that last part. And why do you wonder that if I may ask?''

I took my cloak from the wooden chair in front of the desk that was filled with some pieces of parchment and drawings.

I could feel Queenie's tenseness through the walls of the room without any effort.

Suddenly I realized what was the matter and I quickly shifted gears. ''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...'' I said fastening the cloak around my shoulders.

There was a silence, but then to my surprise, she said, ''It's because of him. It's because of Jacob.''

''Sorry?''

Queenie didn't reply. ''I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Queenie,'' I said apologetically.

''It's okay,'' Queenie said sadly.

I took one of the pieces of parchment from my desk and studied it intently.

I packed all of them up with the help of a little magic and they all displayed as a single envelope.

I took it and opened the door, only to find Queenie waiting on the other side with an artificial smile.

''Go,'' she said. ''He's in his office, waiting for you.'' She pointed in the direction of a long corridor, but I knew where his office was.

''Thank you, Queenie.'' I watched her walk away before I turned around and set off into the corridor.

Since I had joined the Greater Good my life didn't feel as empty as it used to do. I had a purpose now. A goal.

The goal to free wizards and witches from their chains. Free to be who they are without the need to hide.

I softly knocked against the door and entered.

''Good morning, Emily,'' Grindelwald said from behind his desk. ''I sent Queenie to get you, you're only a little later than expected,'' he said looking up at me. I had to hold back my grin when he said that.

''Had a rough night,'' I said with a small smile.

His eyes twinkled in amusement.

Everyone was always so nervous and scared around him. I supposed that was because of his terrifying reputation, but I thought he was just different. He was a believer, someone who believed that the world could change, and if others wouldn't stand in his way, then he wouldn't have to do those things that made him look like a dangerous criminal.

Grindelwald stood up and opened a glass cabinet behind the desk. ''I wanted to ask you how the planning is going. Just a checkup, no need to rush things,'' he said, taking a goblet from the cabinet.

''I just wanted to know if you could handle the pressure of such an important task,'' he said.

I glowed at that. I knew he trusted me but every time he said such things it made me feel special. And somewhere inside, I felt like he knew this.

''Well actually, I'm already finished,'' I said revealing the envelope.

''You are?'' Grindelwald asked astounded.

I stepped forward and placed it on the desk. I pulled out my wand and reversed the spell that kept the papers together.

''You really have to teach me how to do that spell,'' he said grinning.

It looked good on him, a grin. I had never seen him smile or grin when there were other people present next to me. Usually, he would just be looking like he was angry or emotionless.

He sat down and gazed at the parchment with intense interest.

He took a drawing and examined the closely drawn floor map of Azkaban.

''This is unbelievable,'' he said taking another parchment scribbled full of notes and inquiries that I had asked myself of scenarios in which the plan might fail, whereafter I had answered them to make sure the plan was waterproof and nothing could possibly go wrong.

''When you said you had a rough night, you surely didn't mean you worked on this?'' he said looking up at me.

I smiled sheepishly. ''Well, once I start on something interesting I can't stop,'' I said blushing slightly.

''I'm glad you finished this so soon, but next time don't let your health suffer under your tasks, all right?''

I nodded. ''However, this plan is the best I've ever seen, and that in one night.'' He looked up at me. ''You impressed me, Emily,'' he said smiling charmingly.

''That's all I wish to accomplish, sir,'' I said smiling back at him.

''You may go now,'' he said gently. ''Oh, and could you thank Queenie for me?''

I glanced back. He was already filing through the papers I had delivered to him and muttered under his breath astoundedly.

''Of course, sir,'' I said, leaving the room and throwing him one last smile.

**Grindelwald's P.O.V (Third-person)**

Grindelwald watched the closed door with a smile. But then slapped a hand across his face because he had not asked her what he had intended to do.

_Really? A checkup on the plan? _he thought annoyed.

One of the main reasons why he had summoned Emily was because he wanted to ask her if she'd like to have dinner with him, but of course, he couldn't do it.

He sighed and examined the drawings again.

He was spreading them all across the desk but froze when he glimpsed one that probably wasn't supposed to be there.

It was an impressing detailed portrait of him.

He watched it, gaping. He knew Emily was good at drawing, that was one thing he had learned about her through the years, but he never knew she was this good.

His eye caught a small message scribbled at the bottom of the portrait. ''My friend, Gellert Grindelwald,'' he whispered.

His expression cleared and his eyes turned hopeful.

These four words may have provided him with just the courage he needed to ask Emily out for dinner.

**A/N: Hello! This was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did don't forget to follow and favorite the story, also I appreciate every comment I'll receive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **➛**Hot Blood Burning in My Veins**

His hand was shaking as he tried to steady his quill. He lifted the tip from the parchment, not wanting his nervosity to show in his writing.

''Why is this so hard?'' he muttered leaning back against his chair.

He took a deep breath and dipped his quill in the bottle of ink next to the parchment.

He was convinced that sending Emily an invitation by letter was easier than to ask her face to face, which he now considered equally hard. He was afraid that he might use stupid words or spell words incorrectly.

Once he had finally managed to finish the letter he pressed his Deathly Hallows wax seal on the envelope to bind it.

He heaved a sigh and wondered if he'd send someone to deliver it or bring it himself.

He was quite ashamed that he felt like this. He was Gellert Grindelwald, the greatest wizard of all times, and he was nervous to ask someone out.

Finally, when he had overcome his self-pity, he stood up and strode down the corridor to her room.

He raised a trembling hand, ready to knock against the wooden surface of the door.

He withdrew his hand hesitantly, touching his head in frustration. He could hear her voice from inside. She was with Queenie.

''Truth or dare?'' Queenie asked challenging. ''Truth,'' Emily said immediately.

Grindelwald leaned closer to the door, eager to hear what Queenie would ask.

''You always choose truth,'' Queenie said amused. ''I just don't like to dare,'' Emily replied smirking broadly. ''Also, I don't trust you. Who knows what tasks and crazy ideas will come to your mind.''

''You take that back, this instant, Emily!'' she shrieked hitting her head playfully with a pillow.

''Alright, what'll the question be?'' Emily asked.

''Hmm, let me think,'' Queenie said tapping a finger against her chin. ''Alright, I have one,'' she said finally. ''Have you ever been in love, and so yes with who?'' she asked eagerly.

**Emily's P.O.V**

I watched her stunned. There it was, the cliche of truth or dare, and probably the most feared and uncomfortable.

I didn't want to tell her about my messed up feelings right now, though she did seem confident that it was alright to ask and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

I had been struggling with my feelings for some time now, not completely sure what they all meant. I had a suspicion that I might be in love, but I wasn't sure yet so I decided to keep it to myself for now.

''That are two questions, Queenie.''

''Choose one,'' I ordered taking a sip from my tea.

Queenie watched me disappointed. ''Fine, have you ever been in love?'' she asked with slight annoyance in her voice.

I was hoping she'd ask that one, it was easier to reply to.

''I'm not sure, I think I've felt love somewhere in my life,'' I said gazing at the window.

I was thinking about Grindelwald, but I also had a suspicion Queenie might like him and I had no intentions to break her heart, so I kept that to myself.

* * *

Grindelwald was still listening on the other side of the door. He was feeling like an intruder at that moment, but it made his heart ache when he heard Emily wasn't even sure if she'd felt any love in her life.

She deserved it. He wanted to give her that, but first, he wanted to find out if she felt the same about him, and if it would work out.

He looked down at the sealed envelope in his hand, considering if he was ready to go down this road. But then slid it under the door into Emily's room. He heard gasps from inside and Queenie shriek, ''You have a secret admirer!''

Emily hushed her quickly and took the envelope from the ground.

She checked the seal on the back and recognized it as Grindelwald's. ''It's from Grindelwald,'' she said uncertainly.

His seal was quite extraordinary compared to those of others. Most people had their family crest as their seal, but he hadn't. His seal was a triangular eye with a vertical line reaching through it. As most people knew it as the Deathly Hallows from the centuries-old tale of the three brothers.

Grindelwald himself was striding back to his office as fast as he could. His heart pounding in his throat. ''That might've been just the scariest thing I've done in my entire life,'' he whispered once his door was closed again.

**Emily's P.O.V**

I opened the envelope, unfolded the parchment and read it slowly, saying the words aloud so Queenie knew what it said.

_Dear Emily,_

_I would like to invite you to have dinner with me. I have some business to discuss with you._

_This is not supposed to be an order, if you don't feel like coming, there's no need to. I just need to get some things straight after some latest... discoveries._

_If you'd like to join me, you can come to my chambers tonight at seven o'clock sharp._

_I dearly hope you will come,_

_Grindelwald._

''Just some business to discuss, nothing more,'' I muttered as Queenie's face brightened significantly.

''I hope _dearly_ you will come,'' Queenie recited. ''You can come to _my_ chambers.''

''I _would like_ to invite you to have dinner with me?'' Queenie smirked. ''_Dear_ Emily.''

I guessed I was wrong about her having a crush on him after all.

''Stop it,'' I said grinning as I pulled the pillow from her grasp and slapped it across her head.

Despite my uncertainty about my feelings for him, I couldn't deny that every time she mocked me with it I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

Somewhere inside, I was excited that he wanted to have dinner with me.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed by nervousness and anxiety.

I hadn't noticed Queenie was still smirking. ''Quit it!'' I said with faked anger.

She chuckled. ''Just relax, as you told me it's just business you need to discuss,'' she said smiling. ''No pressure.'' I knew she was just mocking me even more, but I decided it might be better to ignore it.

I was quiet for a moment, staring down at the letter in my lap. ''I'm not sure if I should go,'' I admitted.

''Why not?'' Queenie asked sadly.

I shrugged.

''What if I'm going to do anything stupid,'' I whispered as I thought about the absolutely ridiculous scenario that had just popped into my head. ''But if you don't go you won't find out,'' Queenie said wisely.

I looked at her quizzically. ''I mean, you won't find out why he really invited you,'' she said ''to _his_ chambers.''

I rolled my eyes and slowly reread the letter, trying to make up my mind about what I should do.

I looked up at Queenie and nodded. ''You're right, I should go,'' I said smiling curtly. She clapped her hands excitedly and started chuckling.

''Come on, let's find you a dress,'' she said jumping up.

Before I knew it, it was five minutes to seven and I left my room throwing one last glance at Queenie who was still as excited as that midday.

'Good luck,' she mouthed before I closed the door behind me.

I was trembling madly when I was off to his chambers. I was very nervous, but I didn't really get why. I had been with him very often in the past.

I paused at a window and gazed into the darkness for a second.

I opened it and stuck my head outside. The cold wind blew lightly against my cheeks. I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

_I guess it's just Queenie and all her babbling that made me nervous,_ I thought, steadying myself.

Once I had regained control, I retreated inside and closed the window and proceeded to his chambers.

* * *

Grindelwald was pacing around his room anxiously.

He glanced out onto the balcony where he had set up a nice table with a white tablecloth covering it.

He approached it, replaced the forks and knives so they lay perfectly straight next to the clean plates.

He walked back inside and gathered his thoughts.

''Just calm down,'' he said slowly. ''No need to stress. She's just one of the many women in this world,'' he muttered.

While he knew that wasn't true, he did find a little comfort in saying that.

''She might not even come.''

He had been afraid of that ever since he had delivered her the letter. What if she just thought he was some kind of weirdo now?

_Grindelwald takes what he wants,_ popped into his mind.

He regained his composure and fixed his gaze on the closed door as soon as he heard a soft knock.

It was seven o'clock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **➛**Beating Hearts**

Grindelwald takes what he wants, he thought as he extended a trembling hand towards the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening it.

''Ah, Emily, you decided to come,'' he said smiling.

'You owe a lot of it to Queenie,'' she said trying to hide her nerves. ''I wasn't sure if I'd come at first.''

His mind raced and he felt his heart ache a little, but he retained his composure.

''And why's that?'' he asked stepping out of the way so she could enter.

Emily scolded herself mentally and tried to think of something to say.

She had the annoying habit that whenever she was nervous she'd never really think about anything she was saying.

''Uhm.''

The room wasn't lit really well but even in the darkness, you could see her cheeks were as red as cherries.

Grindelwald smirked amused. ''Never mind,'' he said guiding her to the balcony and the table.

He pulled back a chair for her and she sat down a little hesitantly. She smiled at him curtly before looking down at her hands.

He settled down himself and watched her intently.

''Emily.''

She looked up at him, ashamed of the fact that her cheeks were still red. ''It isn't important, let's just enjoy this while we can, alright?'' he said gently.

Again, butterflies started fluttering in her stomach as he used those meaningful words.

How could people ever be afraid of him? she thought unbelievably. He's so nice and caring. Of course, I've heard the stories and read about his history, but I can't imagine the man across of me doing those things.

She started to doubt if the stories were really true or just gossip.

Emily nodded and smiled shyly. ''You're right, sir,'' she said. He smiled contentedly and conjured two bottles of wine.

**Emily's P.O.V**

''Red or white?'' he asked. I held out my glass, ''Red please.''

"He filled half of the glass, then poured some into his own. ''As I mentioned in the invitation I had

brought you, I have some things to discuss.''

He doesn't say business, so what does that mean?

Shut up! Please don't make me more nervous than I already am.

''What would you like to discuss, sir?'' I asked sipping my wine.

''Well, I have been examining your plan a bit more closely,'' he started.

''Is something wrong with it?'' I asked quickly, afraid I might've overlooked something important.

''No, there's nothing wrong. Your plan is absolutely perfect.'' I let out a sigh of relief.

''But, I think I've found something I wasn't exactly supposed to find,'' he said conjuring the portrait I had made of him.

I recognized it right when I laid eyes on it and my cheeks grew as red as the wine in my glass when I realized what had just happened.

"I must've forgotten to remove it from the desk! I thought horrified.

''I'm sorry,'' I muttered looking down at your hands again.

''There's nothing to apologize for.''

He examined the portrait and smiled at me. ''Queenie told me you could draw quite well. But now I've seen this, I think that's quite underestimated.''

I smiled at him, but that didn't take away the blush from your cheeks. ''Once again, you managed to impress me,'' he said.

I was still very ashamed that he had found the portrait. No one was supposed to know, not even Queenie.

"Let's eat," he said.

My mind was foggy. I didn't understand why he would invite me to dinner, just because he found a drawing. "There must've been more behind it than that, I thought suspiciously.

_Do I need to spell it out to you!_

_No. I don't need your obsessive mindset right now, go away._

_Stop being so stubborn and just listen! He might like you, but we're not sure. We mustn't be hasty._

_What do you propose I do?_

_Just play it subtle. Don't be obvious, that'll destroy our chance._

Those small talks in my mind kept returning more often lately.

I wasn't sure what caused them, but I had my suspicions. They were all about the same subject. Gellert Grindelwald.

''Emily, are you alright?'' Grindelwald interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up and nodded quickly. ''I'm fine.'' I smiled.

''If you're not feeling alright you don't have to stay,'' he said. ''No, no, I'll stay,'' I assured him. ''I was just thinking about something Queenie told me,'' I said.

The rest of the dinner went smooth. We discussed some future assaults that still needed planning, and of course, I couldn't help but offer myself to do some of it.

When we were done I stood up and thanked him. I turned to walk away but he stopped me by taking my hand.

''Do you remember that spell you told me you'd teach me?'' he asked as I turned to face him. I was quite surprised by the physical contact but tried to ignore the butterflies that were once again, fluttering endlessly.

I nodded.

''Well, I thought maybe you could teach me now, considering we're already here,'' he said choosing his words carefully.

* * *

He didn't want her to leave. He enjoyed her company, but most of all he was very eager to know how she felt about him and couldn't wait to find out.

He was a little nervous to face the truth. Maybe she didn't feel the same about him as he felt about her, but maybe she did.

He realized he was still holding her hand, but he didn't want to let go. Her hand was so small and delicate. The touch between her and him sent shivers up his spine.

''Alright. But we don't have anything to practice on,'' she said hesitantly looking around.

''That can be arranged,'' he said waving his knobby wand.

The table was cleared, and with another flick, a pile of parchment appeared.

''Will this do?''

She nodded approvingly and took out her wand. She pointed it at the pile and flicked it curtly.

The pile of parchment had vanished and was replaced by a neat envelope.

''All you have to do is hold your arm on the right height and say 'sinum.'''

I reversed the spell and the envelope turned back into the pile of parchment.

Grindelwald copied her movements and flicked his wand without saying the incantation.

She knew he was really good at non-verbal magic, but nothing happened this time.

She studied his stance and went to stand behind him and raised his arm a little higher.

He was close to her and she could felt his arm tremble under her touch and she smiled a little.

''Now try again,'' she said removing her hand but staying close behind him.

He flicked his wand and this time the pile folded itself into a neat envelope. ''Well, done,'' she said impressed. ''I guess it was your turn to impress "me, sir,'' she said walking to the envelope and examining it.

''I've never seen anyone manage to do it so quickly,'' she said smiling at him.

"He nodded curtly and took the envelope. ''Where did you learn this spell?'' he asked.

''I created it,'' she said. ''I've tried to teach it to a friend at Hogwarts who was like a brother to me, but he seemed unteachable. He never really thought of school as important.''

She smiled at the memory of her best friend. ''I just wished I could've said goodbye before he passed away,'' she said wiping her eyes dry.

He had been the only one who had supported her in her personal battle with her feelings. But after he died, everything had only seemed bleach and she only did anything for her own good.

''I'm sorry he died,'' Grindelwald said. ''If he was just like you, I'm sure he'd be a great person,'' he said tucking her hair behind her ear. She smiled at him weakly as he took her hand. ''It's late, you might want to get some sleep,'' he said guiding her across the room.

''Thank you for tonight, sir,'' she said gratefully. He stopped in front of the door, looking at her for a second.

_Do it! Kiss her, now!_

_What if she thinks I'm a creepy, old guy?_

_Stop being so pathetic and just do it! Grindelwald takes what he wants!_

That last sentence rang through his mind as he leaned forward to lightly press a kiss on her forehead. ''Goodnight, Emily,'' he said smiling down at her.

**Emily's P.O.V**

''He did what!'' Queenie shouted excitedly. ''Shut it, maybe someone hears us,'' I said cautiously.

Queenie and I sat in my room again. ''What did he say?'' she asked eagerly. ''Come on, Emily. I want juicy details!''

''I will tell you if you stop shouting,'' I demanded.

She watched me smugly. ''So there are juicy details,'' she said smirking. ''I never said that,'' I defended myself.

''I know, I know. Just tell me what he said.''

''He just bade me goodnight,'' I said simply. ''With a kiss?'' she said grinning broadly.

I was afraid I might never get her to stop mocking me. After all, she was the one who made me nervous for dinner with him, who knows what else she can make me feel.

''Queenie, stop it,'' I said. ''Nothing happened, alright.''

I was growing a little annoyed with her. ''I think it's best if we both get some sleep,'' I said yawning.

"Queenie nodded. ''You're right,'' she said and stood up. ''Goodnight, Emily.''

''Goodnight, Queenie,'' I replied.

When she was gone I changed into my nightgown, magically killed the lights and lay down in bed, pulling the blankets all the way up to my eyes.

_I thought he was going to kiss my lips, I thought as I turned onto my side._

_What if he was trying to? What if he really likes me?_

I wanted that.

Maybe he's just as nervous as I am? He did tremble when I was so close to him.

My mind wandered off and I started fantasizing.

* * *

_Do you call that a kiss?_

_I did kiss her, didn't I?_

_If you dare to call that a kiss, you're even more a coward than I thought._

_Go away, I want to sleep._

_No! You need to kiss her. That's the only way to find out. Stop playing this pathetic game and start behaving like the man you are!_

_I just don't want to make a fool of myself!_

_You won't. And even if you do, what does it matter? One girl who thinks you're an idiot. So what? The whole world lies at your feet!_

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He did want to kiss her. But every time she was there, just in front of him he couldn't do it. He didn't understand why he felt like this. It was all a riddle to him.

_So? Are you going to do it?_

_I'll see how things will turn._

He turned around and closed his eyes desperately hoping sleep would come, but it didn't. His thoughts refused to leave him alone.

Before he knew it, the sun was already peeking over the tips of the distant mountains.

He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

He yawned and got up.

Once he was fully dressed he left for his office.

He took the portrait Emily had made from his desk and examined it while he was thinking about her.

It was still very early and he was surprised to hear someone knock against the door of his office, asking for entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ** ➛**Lithium Love**

He quickly returned the portrait to the drawer and opened the door with wandless magic.

''Queenie?'' he said surprised as Queenie strode into his office. ''What are you doing here so early in the morning.''

He was back to his 'intimidating leader' self and Queenie stumbled a little over her words.

''Uhm, I- I got a letter from my sister,'' she said holding up an envelope. ''I thought you might want to know what it says,'' she said slowly stepping forward, waiting for a reaction.

He was looking in the distance, his eyes held a thoughtful expression.

''Read,'' he demanded softly.

Queenie trembled a little as she removed the parchment from the envelope.

_''Dear Queenie,_

_I hope you realize by now he persuaded you with his 'pretty words' to join him? It's not your fault, there are many who made the same mistake and fell for his lies. _

_He's not the answer!_

_I don't blame you for this, Queenie. And know that you can still return. Leave all this nonsense behind and return to your friends, your family. _

_Jacob loves you so much, if you don't want to return for us, then come back for him._

_By the way, I have a message for Grindelwald. You know Credence won't be of any use to you. He's emotionally unstable, I know he is. He misses Nagini, feels lonely and is unsure about what he's supposed to do now he knows who he is._

_Queenie, please stop following him and his dream. It won't become reality if he uses force and kills everyone who stands in his way._

_I miss you so much, sis. I hope you make the right decision this time,_

_Love,_

_Tina._

She looked up concerned. ''What should we do, sir?'' she asked hesitantly.

He was still looking in the distance, but his eyes seemed troubled now.

He rubbed his temples with closed eyes. ''This Muggle. This Jacob. How do you feel about him?'' he asked.

Queenie shrugged with a hurt expression. ''I'm not sure. He called me crazy, twice. He thinks I'm a freak. He doesn't want me, he made that much clear,'' she said her eyes watering and clenching her jaw.

''He might not want you now. But he will. Once he realizes what we are doing is for the good of all people. He'll return to you.''

''What about the letter, sir?'' she asked holding it up.

For the first time, he faced her. ''Do as you like,'' he said dismissively. ''It is our decision to make a problem out of this or not.''

Queenie nodded and turned to leave.

''Queenie, could you tell Emily when she wakes up I'm here waiting for her?'' he asked quickly. ''Of course, sir,'' she said nodding slightly.

* * *

Emily yawned widely as the early morning sun shone onto her face. She hadn't closed the curtains the night before, so now she woke early.

She leaned back against the pillow, relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet.

She wasn't used to such silence. She had never really been out of town before, so this was a big change for her. One she enjoyed, nevertheless.

She stepped out of bed and got dressed.

She wasn't sure what to do, considering this to be her first day off. She decided to draw. It was the only thing she could think off next to practicing magic.

She took her quill and opened her bottle of ink.

She didn't know what to draw. Usually, she drew one line across the paper and started developing a drawing around that single stripe. But when she tried that today, the only thing that kept coming to her mind was Grindelwald.

She tried desperately to think of something else, but the harder she tried, the clearer the picture of his face was in her head.

She sighed tiredly and stood up.

She glanced out of the window.

It was beautiful in Austria. The mountains were covered with snow, the trees at the foot of the mountain closest to Nurmengard formed a white sea.

She leaned against the wall and watched a bird soar through the air.

She was thinking about how it would feel to be a bird. To be free from the chains that shackled her to the ground, being able to escape the sorrow of the past, present and the future.

She wondered how it would feel to be able to let go of the past. To forget the pain it brings every time, again and again, when it returns to her mind.

She kept telling herself to forget the pain and move on, but somewhere inside she couldn't. It was as if some part of her was made to remember them. Even now they were gone.

She was startled by a sudden knock against the door. ''Emily, are you awake?'' Queenie asked hesitantly.

She didn't sound like herself. Something in her voice wasn't right. ''Yes Queenie, come in,'' Emily said returning her gaze to the window.

Queenie came in with tears in her eyes.

**Emily's P.O.V**

I looked at her, growing worried when I noticed she was on the verge of tears. ''What's wrong, Queenie?'' I asked concerned.

She showed you the opened envelope. ''Tina,'' she said trembling.

I remembered Queenie telling me about her sister, Tina Goldstein.

''Do you want to sit down?'' I asked gesturing toward the bed.

She nodded and sat down, holding the envelope tightly. ''She tried to persuade me to come home, she used Jacob as leverage,'' she said growing angry now.

''Can I read it?'' I asked holding out my hand.

She looked at me hesitantly but then handed me the envelope. I placed a comforting arm around her shoulder while reading the letter.

''That's cruel,'' I said lowering the parchment. ''I'm sorry she used your feelings like this.''

I was also angry at what Tina had said. _Grindelwald isn't like she says, _I thought.

''Could you help me write a response?'' Queenie asked hesitantly.

I wasn't sure if that was very smart; they might know some kind of magic to trace the letter back to us.

''Did you show this to Grindelwald?'' I asked.

She nodded quickly. ''He told me to do what I like.''

I bit my lip, looking back at the parchment. ''Alright, but we have to make sure they can't find us by the letter.''

We had been thinking how to reply and after some time we managed to compose a calm and explaining letter.

_Dear Tina,_

_Hey! I miss you too, but I'm afraid that what you're saying about Grindelwald is incorrect. He wants the best for everyone, even for the 'Muggles' as they say it in England._

_Grindelwald isn't as bad and evil as everyone says. He has good intentions and is a great leader. I accept that you and the others just need some time to figure that out. I will be waiting here with open arms for you when you have._

_I love you Tinie, and I wish you the best._

_Love,_

_Queenie._

I reread the letter several times, then enchanted it so it would be impossible for them to trace it back to Nurmengard. It was essential that our whereabouts stayed hidden.

''Are you alright?'' I asked throwing a sideways glance at Queenie.

She nodded slowly. She had stopped crying for almost twenty minutes now and her face had hardened. ''Everything will be fine,'' I said smiling gently.

I slipped the parchment into a freshly conjured envelope and sealed it. ''Do you want me to send it?'' I asked looking at Queenie who was still sitting on the bed.

''Yeah, go ahead,'' she said staring at the window.

I wanted to comfort her, but it didn't seem possible right now, so I just nodded.

But before I could close the door behind me Queenie called, ''Oh, right I forgot. Grindelwald wants to see you.''

''OK. Thank you,'' I said before closing the door.

I quickly went to the owlery of the castle, which was quite a walk.

I scratched Owyn, a male snowy owl, on his head, and offered him the letter. ''Could you deliver this? It's addressed to Tina Goldstein in London,'' I said softly to the owl.

Owyn tilted his head and blinked two times. ''I promise I'll get you some mice when you return,'' I promised.

He took the letter in his beak. I smiled and stepped back so he could take off, and disappear against the bright white sky.

I left the owlery and went back to my room to check on Queenie, but she was gone. I assumed she had returned to her own chambers, so I continued to Grindelwald's office. I was sure he wanted to talk about the letter Queenie got.

I knocked softly against the wooden surface of the door and entered.

Grindelwald sat at his desk, his head resting on his palm with his eyes closed.

''Sir?'' I said walking closer. I saw his chest heaving and rising, so that meant he wasn't dead, which was quite unlikely.

I stopped in front of the desk. ''Sir?'' I tried again. I extended a hand and slightly shook his shoulder.

''Sir,'' I said again when he grunted.

He opened his eyes and stared at me, while his cheeks slowly reddened.

''Emily. Uhm, I-I think I fell asleep,'' he said uncertainly.

I chuckled a little when I realized his hand had left a red print on his cheek.

He smiled uncomfortably.

He had dark circles under his eyes, which clearly indicated that he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before.

''You wanted to discuss something?'' I asked when he kept silent. ''Uhm, yes right,'' he said quickly. His expression turned grave, which looked weird with the imprint of his hand on his cheek.

''This morning, Queenie received a letter from her sister, Tina Goldstein. She might be a problem if she keeps contacting Queenie. I do not doubt her loyalty to me, but I am afraid they might try to trick her into something that might hurt us or her,'' he explained.

''Like what, sir?'' I asked.

''Tina Goldstein might propose to meet somewhere and thereafter kidnap her,'' he said. ''And that's only one of the things that could possibly go wrong.''

I knew he was right.

''What do you propose we do, sir?'' I asked.

''First off, I want you to keep a close eye on Queenie. If she receives any more letters make sure to read them. If she doesn't come to me on her own, you need to report to me what it says, do you understand?'' he said sternly.

I nodded.

''Also, Tina Goldstein had a message for me,'' he said slowly.

''I know, sir. I read the letter,'' I said quickly before he started explaining everything.

He nodded curtly. ''Well, I think she's right about Aurelius. The last time I had him use a magic wand he blew up half a mountain,'' he said.

I knew that had happened, but half a mountain was a little exaggerated. ''Do you remember that Maledictus?'' he asked suddenly his face brightening.

I watched him quizzically. ''A Maledictus is someone who is cursed to now and again turn into an animal and after some time back into a human. After years of living with such a curse, they will turn into the animal permanently with no possibilities to reverse it. This particular Maledictus turns into a snake. She goes by Nagini. Aurelius had a close relationship with her. We need to get her,'' he said.

''Do you know where she is?'' I asked.

He shook his head. ''That is not important. As long as she knows where we are.''

He looked at me. ''Emily, could you organize a rally?'' he asked. ''I know it's almost too much to ask one person, but I need someone I can trust, someone who knows what they're doing.''

I blushed a little at that but managed to hide it quite well. ''I've never done it before but I can try,'' I said smiling.

''Wonderful!'' he said standing up and approaching me.

I wasn't sure why he stood up but once I realized he was walking towards me my heart started thumping madly.

''I really appreciate you doing this,'' he said stopping in front of me.

He took my hands in his and stared down at me.

His eyes were mesmerizing and I couldn't get myself to look away. ''Of course, sir.'' I stared back at him. ''For the Greater Good,'' I said smiling slightly, trying to hide my nerves.

These moments made me more nervous than anything. Gellert Grindelwald isn't supposed to have physical contact with other people, right? Or is that just what everyone is thinking?

He's nothing like everyone said. He's kind, caring, nice and incredibly handsome.

He tucked my hair behind my ear. His hand lingered on my cheek.

I found myself trembling under his touch and my heart beat faster than I had ever felt.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed my lips against his and threw my arms around his neck.

And to my surprise he kissed me back, his head tilting slightly to the side to get better access, while the hand on my cheek slowly trailed down my jawline.

I felt his mustache tickle slightly against my skin.

I raised a hand to his head and ran it through his short white hair.

The kiss had taken over my body. I couldn't do anything.

_What are you doing! _I thought shocked. _Pull back and leave! _But I couldn't get myself to actually do it.

I could feel my cheeks light up.

Finally, I managed to retreat, and quickly let go of him. I looked down more ashamed than ever.

''I will keep an eye on Queenie, sir,'' I said before I dashed out of the room, leaving a dreamy looking Grindelwald behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **➛**One touch**

**Emily's P.O.V**

I lay on my bed, a pillow covering my face.

_Why did I do that?! Now I can never face him again! Why did I kiss him? That was so stupid!_

_But he did kiss you back, does that mean nothing to you?_

_Of course, it means much to me, but I'm so ashamed. He's the leader of the Greater Good, I can't just kiss my leader!_

I grunted and turned onto my side. _He did kiss good, though, _I thought dreamily. _But I can't just kiss him!_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

I held my breath, waiting for a voice to announce who they were. ''(Y/N)?'' Grindelwald asked.

I gasped softly and dashed behind the door, pressing my back against the wall.

The door creaked open and I held my breath, closing my eyes in horror. _Please don't look behind the door, _I thought desperately.

If he saw me hiding here, it would be even more awkward.

''Emily are you here?'' His voice sounded hopeful at first but faltered halfway through the sentence.

When the door closed I waited several seconds before daring to breathe again. I was shaking madly and was not able to walk for at least an entire minute.

I covered my face with my hands as I realized what I'd just done.

Every time he was around, I felt nervous. I could never stop thinking about him. I could never do anything without him popping into my head.

I stood up, still trembling and fell down onto my belly on the bed, my face landing on the soft pillow. ''I'm so stupid,'' I whispered, my voice muffled by the pillow.

I knew self-pity wouldn't get me anywhere, but even with that fact stowed in the back of my mind, I couldn't help it.

I shot up when I heard more knocks and the door creaked open.

I started panicking and tried to dive away, but they had already seen me.

''Emily, what are you doing?'' Queenie asked raising an eyebrow and closing the door behind her.

I looked up at her, heaved a relieved sigh and sat back down on the bed. ''Nothing,'' I said smiling at her.

''Yeah, right. I almost believe that,'' she said sitting down next to me. ''I promise, it's nothing,'' I muttered.

''Does it have anything to do with Grindelwald?'' she asked excitedly.

''No! Nothing happened alright!'' I shouted.

Queenie watched me startled. ''I-I'm sorry,'' I said quickly. I looked at my hands. They were trembling.

''I'm sorry Queenie.'' I hesitated if I should continue. ''Something did happen,'' I admitted.

She didn't tease me after my outburst but I explained everything.

''First, I want to know something. How did you know it had anything to do with Grindelwald?'' I asked suspiciously.

She shrugged. ''I saw him walking away,'' she said.

''But what happened?'' she asked seriously.

I shrugged and whispered, ''We- uhm, we-.'' It was harder to share than I had expected.

''We kissed,'' I blurted out.

When I had said it out loud it felt more official and my cheeks reddened in shame.

Queenie watched me with her mouth open. ''No you didn't!'' she said still gaping.

I looked at my hands again. ''Yes, we did,'' I muttered.

''How did he react?'' she asked, excited again.

''I- I don't know. I was gone before he had the chance to say anything,'' I explained.

''Why?'' she asked.

''I was afraid of what he'd say,'' I said softly. ''I can never see him again. It'll be too awkward,'' I said sadly.

''Alright, Emily, you're exaggerating a little bit too much now,'' she said grinning. ''Answer these questions and I'll decide if you're able to see him again. I'm the love-expert after all,'' she said proudly.

I snorted and smiled at her. ''Alright, go ahead,'' I sighed. ''But keep it proper,'' I warned.

She smirked mischievously but nodded. ''Who started the kiss?''

I already hated this.

''Do I have to answer to that?'' I asked uncomfortably. ''So you started it,'' Queenie stated. ''Am I right?" she checked quickly.

I nodded curtly hoping she hadn't noticed it, but she had.

''Alright, second question. Did he kiss you back, or did he pull away?''

This all sounded so stupid and useless to me, but at least I wasn't alone with my thoughts. ''He kissed me back,'' I muttered.

''Alright. What did he do after the kiss?'' she asked raising an eyebrow and hiding a broad smirk. I threw my pillow at her. ''How do I know? I'm not a stalker, Queenie,'' I said slightly annoyed.

''I mean when you still were in the room,'' she clarified.

I sighed and apologized, on which I received only chuckles in reply. ''It doesn't matter, I know you're ashamed of it, but it doesn't seem so bad. At least not of what you tell me,'' she assured me.

I watched her uncertain. ''Are you sure? Won't it be awkward if we have a conversation right now?'' I asked uneasily.

''Of course, it will be awkward the first few times, but just act as you'd normally do. I promise, this will be over before you know it,'' she smiled.

I didn't know why, but Queenie always seemed to know what to say to me when I was feeling miserable.

''Emily, you have to know that's because of my ability to read minds,'' she said grinning. I knew she had read my mind, but only because I let her. I was trained to keep Legilimens out of my mind.

''I'm sorry, it went automatically,'' she apologized quickly.

''Queenie, it's fine.'' I smiled. ''Thank you for your support. But I have to get to work now,'' I said.

She nodded. ''No problem. If you need me, I'm in my quarters,'' she said cheerfully.

She strode towards the door. ''Queenie, before you go! Did you receive any more letters from your sister?'' I asked quickly.

I knew it was a sensitive topic, but I had no choice. I had promised Grindelwald to keep an eye on her.

She stopped, still facing the door, but then shook her head. ''No,'' she whispered. I could hear her voice tremble and I could sense her sadness, but right now I wasn't able to comfort her.

''If you need me for anything, you can come,'' I said kindly.

She was still facing the door and nodded.

She quickly left the room, but before she disappeared I noticed a single tear on her cheek. ''I'm a monster,'' I muttered to myself.

* * *

I had started planning the rally Grindelwald had asked me to organize. It wasn't a piece of cake to organize such a big event, but that wasn't what bothered me. What was, was that I had to discuss the date, and location of the rally with Gellert Grindelwald himself, and after what happened I didn't feel like I was capable of even making eye contact with him.

I pulled a piece of parchment from between a notebook and started scribbling down that I needed more information, and considered adding something about the kiss. It was still hard to talk about it, even in a letter.

I signed it and conjured an envelope. I sighed as I watched it.

''You know, you wouldn't even have been necessary if it wasn't for my lack of self-control,'' I said to the envelope. _Grindelwald actually made me go crazy? I'm talking to a piece of parchment! _I thought troubled.

I quickly took it to his office and shoved it under the door, then I quickly ran back to my room. But what I forgot, was to think of the consequences this letter might bring.

The next morning I woke up to soft knocks on my door. ''Emily, are you awake?'' It was Grindelwald and he sounded slightly on edge. My heart pounded against my rib case as I recognized his voice. ''Yes,'' I said trembling slightly.

''I have to talk to you, I'm waiting for you in my office,'' he declared formally. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and replied,

''Alright, sir.'' Then I heard his footsteps slowly fade away. I forced myself to calm down and got dressed as slowly as possible.

* * *

I hesitantly knocked on his office door. ''Enter,'' his voice sounded.

I opened the door and glanced inside. Grindelwald stood at the large window looking outside, with his back turned to the door, as small flocks of snow whirled down.

_Act normal, _I thought quickly before entering the room. _Keep it professional, then nothing can happen, _I assured myself.

Grindelwald turned around and beckoned for me to come closer. ''I received your letter,'' he said holding up the envelope.

I nodded understandingly. ''You want to talk to me about the date and location of the rally?''

He nodded slowly. ''But,'' he continued.

_A but, of course, there's a but. Why is there always a but? _I thought miserably, but I managed to keep a straight expression. ''I also want to talk about what happened yesterday,'' he admitted.

''I-I'm sorry,'' I whispered looking at the ground.

There was a silence, but then Grindelwald said,

''There is no need to apologize, Emily. You didn't do anything wrong, it's normal people show certain affections to others,'' he said.

I noticed he wasn't very comfortable on the subject either. ''I think it's best if we forget about it,'' he said smiling painfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ➛Nightmares**

**Emily's P.O.V**

That night was the worst in my life.

I knew it hadn't meant anything, so why was this affecting me so badly? I knew it could never happen, I shouldn't have done it in the first place.

Night had come and I lay motionless in bed staring up at the ceiling.

This day had been the worst since I joined the Greater Good.

My heart broke when he said earlier today that we'd better forget about the kiss.

I knew my fantasies would never become reality, but right then, when I was kissing him, I felt hope. Hope that he might love me back. But, of course, he doesn't.

A silent tear slid down my cheek. I had never had a broken heart before. At least not like this. When my family passed away it was different. Now I felt empty and hollow, my chest ached and I couldn't stop crying.

''If this is love, I don't want to have anything to do with,'' I whispered silently.

There weren't many people left who cared about me. So I take it when it comes. Eventually, I would use them to get what I want. That's what love was, wasn't it? I hated to admit it, but it always made me feel more certain about myself when I could tell someone cared about me.

I had felt alone for so long that I wasn't even sure what it felt like to be loved anymore. My feelings had become a blur. Mostly a negative blur. I was alone in the world. Alone with my feelings of doubt and hate.

I was a difficult and complex person. My mind was often something I didn't even understand myself.

I had so much hate inside of me, so much thirst for revenge. People had taken my ability to love, or so I thought.

My strategy had always been the same; never choose a side, do what is best for yourself, hurt everyone you need to accomplish your goals and never, and then I mean never, create a weakness.

Love was the best-known weakness existing. I hadn't really loved someone but Owyn for a long time, but then Grindelwald appeared.

A caring and handsome man who I thought cared about me. A man that showed me my ability to love wasn't destroyed yet.

But then I found out I loved the wrong person. I shouldn't have loved him. It brought me pain and agony. That's all love does.

I rolled onto my shoulder and sobbed softly.

I hadn't expected it to happen, but after some time I drifted off to sleep.

It was a sunny day and I was walking through the corridors of Nurmengard. Not really having a destination in mind, I decided to go to the owlery and visit Owyn.

Before I had the chance to climb the stairs to the tower where the owlery was located, I froze when I heard a voice behind me. ''You look good, Emily.''

I trembled visibly. ''That's not possible,'' I said to myself as hot tears stung my eyes. ''I'm here, though,'' the voice said.

I turned around and stared at my father who stood leaning against a wall near me. ''Dad?'' I asked, my throat dry.

''Yes, sweetie. It's me,'' he said opening his arms to me. I ran toward him and jumped into his embrace.

''I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry I was the only one to escape...''

''You weren't,'' he whispered barely audible. I retreated and watched him quizzically. ''What do you mean?'' I asked confused. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. ''You weren't the only one to escape the fire,'' he said again.

''Your mother and I cast a protection charm and held you firmly in our arms you were only one at the time. Your brother died in the fire, but your mother and I also survived,'' he said sadly.

I started shaking my head. ''No,'' I chuckled. ''No, that's not possible. I saw your gravestones,'' I said anger bottling up inside of me.

''Yes, but that doesn't mean we actually died,'' he said. ''They supposed our corpses had burnt in the fire, but we survived and went into hiding. We feared for our lives because we knew the fire wasn't accidental. Someone tried to kill us,'' he explained.

''Then why have you never searched for me!'' I said my anger exploding. ''Because we were afraid of what might happen. You have to understand we didn't put you in the orphanage because we didn't want you. We wanted to keep you more than the world. But that wasn't possible. We were afraid you might get killed when they'd attempt to kill us again.''

''We had no choice. But that is not what I'm here for. I have to tell you something that you really need to know.''

He hesitated, searching your face for a reaction. ''You have a little brother,'' he said slowly. ''It is very important you take him under your wing and make sure nothing happens to him, he has a very important destiny to fulfill,'' he said earnestly.

''Why, what makes him more important than me?'' I said tears blurring my eyes.

''Never say that! You're just as important as him. Never let anything happen to both of you,'' he said.

''You could've told me that sooner,'' I mumbled. ''Before you died, maybe. That might've been a good time.''

Suddenly my mind cleared and I looked up at him. ''You're not real,'' I said. ''None of this is real.''

He started shaking his head and neared me. ''You and mom are dead,'' I said backing away.

He extended a hand but I roughly pushed it away. ''No! Don't touch me,'' I yelled. ''This is all another nightmare,'' I chuckled, staring at him as a tear slid down my cheek.

He stopped walking and smirked madly. ''Maybe you're right,'' he said, his voice suddenly turning cold and hostile.

''We're dead. Your brother is dead. Your mother is dead. Everyone is dead. You're alone.''

Suddenly everything went black and more voices joined my dad's. I recognized my mother's, my brother's and Queenie's.

Their voices reached over the endless murmuring that surrounded me.

''You're nothing. You're pathetic.'' I fell to my knees and clamped my hands against my ears trying to shut out the voices as I cried. ''Oh, look. It's crying. You're weak. You're stupid. You're untalented.''

Then Grindelwald stepped from the darkness. He had a small, warm smile on his face.

I looked up at him, my cheeks wet. He offered me a hand and pulled me up. He wiped my tears away and kissed me deeply.

When he retreated his face turned dark and he watched me annoyed. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, ''You're worthless.''

All I saw was his smirk through my blurred vision before I was falling into endless darkness.

I woke up with a panicky gasp.

It took me some time before I realized it had just been another bad dream. Just a figment of my imagination and nothing more.

I leaned back against my pillow and sighed heavily. Was this how life was from now on?

I tried to get some more sleep but my feelings were too messed up.

It was still dark but I didn't mind. I preferred darkness.

I got up, got dressed, fastened my black cloak around my shoulders and pulled the hood over my head.

I held my wand tightly in my hand and slowly opened the door, glancing both sides before slipping out of my room and into the dark corridor.

I sneaked out of the castle and strolled into the forest.

I enjoyed the crunching snow under my feet as I proceeded further through the trees. I always retreated into the forest when I was upset or when I needed some time to think.

A soft breeze flew by and I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh night air.

I looked up and saw the stars and the moon through the trees.

The night sky was my favorite view; the small glinting dots smiling at me from the ocean of darkness.

I was called back to my senses when I heard a faint, familiar screech. I looked around alarmed.

''Lumos,'' I whispered holding out my wand in front of me. I neared the sound and felt a soft tick against my shoulder.

Gasping in fright I jumped up and looked around.

When I realized it was just a branch I turned back to the weak screeching sound.

Suddenly, it hit me.

''Owyn?'' I whispered softly. I heard a screech in reply.

I hurried to the male snowy owl, I now noticed lay on the ground. I crouched next to him.

His eyes had almost fully closed and his wing was stuck in a weird angle. The snow beneath him had turned dark red.

I watched him with tears in my eyes. ''No,'' I said wiping them away. ''I'm not going to lose you too,'' I said confidently as I scooped him into my arms and carried him away, back to the castle.

I had managed to straighten his wing with the help of magic but I had also noticed a big tear across his belly that was bleeding heavily. I cast a spell that was supposed to stop the bleeding, but it didn't.

I was desperately searching for a way to save him but I couldn't think of anything other than I had already tried. No potion nor any spell could stop this. This was a magical wound.

''Finite Incantatem!'' I yelled pointing my wand at Owyn again. Of course, it didn't work. I didn't care how many people might wake up because of my yelling and screaming. I needed to save Owyn.

I scooped him into my arms again and ran out of my room. I hasted through the dark corridors and banged against the door to Grindelwald's quarters.

When no one responded I burst into tears. ''Please! I need your help!'' I yelled desperately. Blood was relentlessly seeping from the wound and onto my arm and hand. ''Please!'' I screamed.

Owyn was the last in this world who still loved me. I couldn't lose him too.

Heavy footsteps neared the door and it was yanked open the next second.

In front of me stood an annoyed, shirtless Grindelwald wearing only black trousers.

His expression turned concerned when he saw me. ''What happened?'' he said quickly relaxing slightly. ''Owyn is dying, I need your help!'' I sobbed hysterically.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **➛**Fierce Midnight**

**Emily's P.O.V**

He quickly stepped aside so I could enter.

I had been in his chambers before, but this time was different. The room was dark and cold.

I shivered slightly as the icy wind blew against my moist face. I had managed to stop crying but I was still trembling.

I heard the door close behind me and the lights popped on.

''You can lay him on the bed,'' Grindelwald said, gesturing toward the royal bed near me.

I noticed that the blankets were roughly cast aside and fell half off the mattress. I carefully placed Owyn down on the bed and whispered sweet, encouraging things to him.

I saw the blood dripping down onto the bed, leaving dark spots on the white sheets.

I turned to Grindelwald who was rummaging in a closet. ''What happened?'' he asked with his back turned to me.

I gulped and tried to speak. ''I-I was walking through the forest when I heard soft screeches, so I went to investigate and found him half dead.''

I had said it. The truth. Owyn was dying, and I might lose him too.

New tears started to form in my eyes. ''You need to tell me exactly in what condition he was,'' Grindelwald said turning around and dropping several items at the foot of the mattress.

''I-I. He-he.'' I stopped talking and Grindelwald turned to me concerned. I cleared my throat and continued, my face hard, ''He had a broken wing and a big gash across his belly.''

He nodded and smiled encouragingly. He turned back to Owyn. ''Did you notice anything peculiar?'' he asked raising Owyn's left wing.

''Yes. I couldn't heal the wound with magic. That's why I went to you. I thought you might know what to do,'' I explained, wiping my eyes dry.

He nodded and took a small vial with a transparent liquid inside. He uncorked it, took a cotton bud and wetted it with the liquid. Thereafter he started dabbing it around the edges of the large bleeding wound. ''Can you pass me my wand, please?'' he asked holding out his hand.

I quickly scanned the room and spotted it at the nightstand. I dived for it and grasped the knobby wood. I passed it to him and he muttered some incantations while pointing it at the wound.

I watched Owyn anxiously, his gaze growing ever more distant. My eyes were burning again. I didn't want to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness. I wasn't weak.

''It's not a bad thing to cry, Emily,'' he said still focusing on Owyn. I knew he had read my thoughts. I sensed it. I quickly closed my mind to him and wiped my eyes dry.

He sighed. ''Maybe you should get some fresh air, it might help,'' he said beckoning towards the balcony.

I nodded slowly and walked outside leaving him with Owyn.

My Occlumency had never really worked well when I was emotional, which was also a reason why I preferred to be alone when I am sad or angry.

I closed my eyes and heaved a deep sigh. Taking slow, steady breaths to calm myself, I heard Owyn screech softly behind me.

I looked around and saw Grindelwald still mumbling incantations.

I returned my gaze to the forest down below where I had just found him, dying.

Suddenly I felt angry. Someone had hurt him. He had traveled long distances before. How had this happened? No cat or other animal had ever caught him.

_Someone tried to kill my best friend, _I thought, gritting my teeth.

I was so angry and filled with hate that I didn't hear Grindelwald approach me.

He noticed I was tense and angry, so he placed his hands on my shoulders, slowly massaging them until I relaxed.

He went to stand next to me and bowed forward, his elbows leaning against the railing of the balcony. ''He's going to be alright,'' he said slowly.

I sighed relieved and suddenly felt ashamed for disturbing him so late at night.

''The wound wasn't caused by any normal animal,'' he started.

''Scamander,'' I whispered as the thought popped into my head. ''I'm sorry, what?'' he asked looking at me with slight concern. ''It was Scamander!''

I hadn't meant to yell but I wasn't able to keep my anger in. I didn't know how else to express it. ''I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell,'' I said looking back at the vast sea of trees.

''It doesn't matter. You've been through a lot. You just almost lost another important part of your life,'' he said. ''But why do you suspect Scamander?'' he asked glancing at me.

I shrugged. ''I guess it's because he's with Tina Goldstein and I've used Owyn to send a letter back to her for Queenie,'' I explained. ''I think he might've sent a creature after him if magic was involved.''

He watched me surprised. ''Did you just think of that?'' he asked impressed. I nodded uncomfortably. ''You're great,'' he mumbled barely audible.

He probably hadn't expected me to hear it but I felt a little bad when I did because it meant nothing. At least not what I had hoped it would mean before the kiss. All of those words had no meaning at all. Not if they were pointed towards me, he had made that much clear.

''Aren't you bothered by the cold without a shirt?'' I asked, blinking my tears away while watching his pale skin. I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized he was actually shirtless.

He shook his head. ''I like the cold,'' he said.

Now I had calmed down a bit I noticed he was pretty muscular and I couldn't help but gulp.

''Thank you for saving him,'' I said smiling slightly.

''Of course,'' he said nodding.

I looked back at Owyn and saw his eyes had closed now, his chest heaving and dropping slowly.

A lump formed in my throat as I saw him, his feathers still red of the blood. ''He was almost dead,'' I whispered softly. ''I had almost lost him.'' My eyes started watering again, but the weight of the tear was gaining too quickly and it dropped onto my cheek before I had the chance to wipe it away.

''I know you want to look strong and like nothing can hurt you, and I understand.'' I turned back to him and looked into his eyes.

''I know how it is to act like you have no feelings except anger. Believe me, I do. But around me, you don't have to act,'' he said taking my hands. ''I want you to feel safe. I want you to feel you're allowed to show what you feel. I understand you don't want to do that around people you do not trust, but please, don't hold back anything when you're with me. I want to help you, Emily, but that is only possible if you let me,'' he said massaging my palms with his thumbs.

I nodded slowly. His touch always got me paralyzed.

''I know you go to the forest when you're upset,'' he said. ''Do you want to tell me what happened that got you upset?'' he asked continuing to massage my hands. ''I-I had a nightmare,'' I said my cheeks lighting up.

It felt childish to say I got upset because of a nightmare.

''Hm,'' he encouraged. ''I was walking through the corridors of the castle when my father stood behind me. He said I had a little brother, that I wasn't the only one who escaped the fire. Then he got me angry and I started saying it wasn't real. Then only darkness and voices. So many voices. My mother, father, brother and also Queenie were telling me I was nothing, that I was not good enough.''

I was crying freely now.

Retelling my nightmare made it feel more real and I felt ashamed when I came to the part where he came into the story. ''I-I can't tell you the next part,'' I said looking down. He lifted my head up again by placing his finger under my chin and slowly raising it until I looked into his eyes.

''Has it got anything to do with me?'' he asked softly.

I couldn't reply.

I shouldn't.

If he knew I had dreams about him he might get the wrong idea, or he might think I think he's a bad person. ''It's okay to reply,'' he said.

Then I nodded so slowly that I wasn't even certain if I had moved.

''What happened? You don't have to leave things out,'' he assured me. His hands traveled from my hands up my arms and down again. ''I-uhm, you appeared from the darkness and took my hand. Y-you-you kissed me.''

He nodded and encouraged me to continue. ''Then you whispered in my ear I was worthless,'' I said as tears stung my eyes. I was completely flabbergasted when he embraced me tightly.

''I will never think you're worthless,'' he said his voice trembling slightly.

I wasn't sure if I should wrap my arms around him too, because of his bare skin it might be a little uncomfortable. But if he hugged me without a shirt then that meant I was allowed to hug him back, right?

_I should really stop thinking so much, _I declared in my head.

I placed my arms around him and leaned against his chest. I could hear his heart thud and I closed my eyes. His skin was unexpectedly warm, considering he slept without a shirt in a room that was as cold as ice.

I felt a tear drip down my nose and onto him. I quickly wiped it off of his chest and looked up. He was broadly grinning at me.

_There's that grin again, _I thought dreamily. _He's so handsome!_

_Stop! You'll only get hurt again if you go down this route!_

_You're right. But what if I can't resist?_

_You can, you just need willpower and discipline!_

_Willpower isn't enough. Go away. I can choose on my own._

_Don't say I haven't warned you._

I hated that little voice in my head. Always interrupting whenever I was supposed to be able to have a peaceful moment, it's always there to make my mind race and make me uncertain.

I couldn't help but remember something that had been on my mind for quite some time now. Since I had joined the Greater Good there had been a question burning in my mind. It was quite personal, but if someone knew the answer, it was him.

''Sir,'' I said looking up at him. ''Do you know what happened before I ended up in the orphanage?''

He looked down at me and hesitantly shook his head. ''I don't, but I can help you find out,'' he said staring into my eyes. ''If you'd like.''

We were looking at each other for a long time and I started to feel drawn to him.

Suddenly Owyn screeched amused and I looked his way. ''Are you sure he's going to be fine?'' I asked. Grindelwald nodded confidently. ''But, it'd be best not to move him too much. He's still weak and moving him might negatively influence his recovery,'' Grindelwald acknowledged.

''But I thought I could take him to my room so I wouldn't have to be alone anymore,'' I said anxiously.

''I'm afraid your quarters is too far from here,'' he said.

I suddenly felt cold. ''Sir, I can't sleep alone now. Too much happened,'' I said, terrified of the thought I had to return to my dark room where any hallucination of my family could be lurking.

Tears stung my eyes again. ''Calm down,'' he said. ''If you really don't want to sleep alone again, then you won't have to. You can stay here,'' he announced.

My cheeks lit up. ''B-but, sir,'' I stammered.

''Yes?'' he said amused. I quickly shook my head. ''Nothing,'' I mumbled.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay with him for the night now. Not after he told me he didn't want to be with me. It might become too painful to be in the same room as him the entire night. But I didn't really have an alternative besides this, the thought of going back to sleep in my dark room really creeped me out, so I decided to take up on his offer and stay there for the night.

''Where do you want me to conjure the mattress?'' I asked tiredly, looking around and taking out my wand. ''There'll be no need to. You can sleep in the bed. Next to me.''

My face flushed more than it had ever done before. ''We can make a nice place for Owyn to sleep next to the bed. We can lift him off, that's still safe. If you stay here you can stay with him,'' he said.

I did want to stay with Owyn but sleeping in the same bed as Gellert Grindelwald caught me off guard.

''O-Okay, thank you, sir.'' _I guess. _''You should get changed then,'' he said gesturing towards the door.

I quickly left the room, leaned against the wall and felt my white-hot cheeks.

_Had he just hugged me without a shirt?_

_Yes, he has, now shut up and get changed. He's waiting for you._

**A/N: I hope you liked the story so far. I would greatly appreciate if you could leave a review with your opinion. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ➛Surprises**

**Emily's P.O.V**

Once I had changed I returned to his quarters, a bit shaky.

He stood in the middle of the room, casting spells, his wand aloft.

I watched him quizzically. ''Against the cold. I suppose you prefer warmth,'' he said raising his platinum-blonde eyebrows.

I watched him move his wand elegantly in the air.

''You may lie down if you want,'' he said nodding his head towards the bed.

I nodded and carefully petted Owyn before I got under the warm covers. ''But I thought you liked the cold,'' I said hiding my grin behind the blankets. ''I do,'' he shrugged. ''But I don't think you do.''

I thought about a fitting response.

''Sometimes I do, it can be nice on the right occasions. As long as it's not freezing,'' I chuckled lightly. He smiled at me. ''It's good to see you laughing again,'' he said lowering his wand. ''It feels good, too. It pains me to realize it will be gone once I wake up from another nightmare."

He approached me and joined me under the warm covers. ''Owyn is with you now, and so am I. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine,'' he said, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

_Alright, now I'm confused._

_Oh, already?_

_Shut up. I don't think he does it on purpose, but why is he playing with my feelings like this? Why would he have told me to forget about the kiss if he liked me too?_

_Because he's afraid._

_Why would he be afraid?_

_I don't know, ask him._

I hadn't realized I had been staring at him. ''Is something wrong?'' he asked slowly. I shook my head and forced the thoughts away. ''Sleep well, Emily. I'll be here when you awake,'' he said raising his hand. The lights dimmed until only the moon provided us of light.

I rolled onto my side so I faced him. ''Thank you, sir,'' I said appreciatively. ''No matter. You should try and get some sleep, you must be exhausted,'' he said.

I allowed the drowsiness to slowly take over, his face being the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

I had the same nightmare, but the part where my father was still nice had been left out.

I gasped in fright when I woke up and quickly clamped my hand against my mouth when I remembered Grindelwald lay beside me. But I had acted too late, he had already noticed. He was facing my way, laying on his side. His eyes didn't contain any hint of sleepiness.

His arm slithered around my waist and he pulled me onto my side, close to him. I had to admit, I felt safe in his arms, even if I wasn't supposed to.

I snuggled up against his bare chest as he held me tightly in his strong arms. He started caressing my back and didn't stop until I relaxed. ''What was it about?'' he asked softly. His voice was so tender and calming. ''The same as before,'' I whispered. I was on the verge of tears and he continued caressing my back.

''It's okay,'' he soothed. ''It's okay.''

He held me in his arms until we both fell asleep. The rest of the night, I didn't have any more nightmares.

I woke up in his warm, pale, strong arms. It made me feel safe when he held me like that.

He was also awake, but he pretended to be asleep so he could hold me just a little longer.

I looked up at his handsome face.

_You're worthless_

I tried to fight the thought but I couldn't stop the tears. I buried my face against his chest as the tears leaked through.

He stirred and I froze. ''What's wrong? Were you crying?'' he asked concerned. I shook my head and wiped the tears away.

''Have you already forgotten what I told you yesterday?'' he asked refusing to let me go. ''My feelings are a mess. I'm a mess,'' I muttered. ''Since my family died I've been feeling too much, but at the same time not, enough.''

He nodded and looked down at me. ''I might be able to help you fix your feelings and teach you how to control them,'' he offered. He took a strand of my hair and played with it. ''If you want me to, of course."

''You mean you'll play as my psychologist,'' I asked grinning. He shook his head. ''Let's call it a mentor at controlling messed up feelings,'' he said grinning back at me.

His smile slowly faltered and he continued. ''You've been through a lot in your life. I think you haven't gotten enough chances to talk to people about your feelings, but talking about them might help,'' he said seriously.

''And, of course, with the help of a little magic I can help you,'' he said grinning again.

It was weird to think he was the intimidating man who wanted to 'rule the world'. He was nothing like people said.

''Just tell me if you need anything. I'm here for you,'' he said softly. ''Thank you, sir. But for now, I think I'll be okay to lay here for a little longer,'' I said not daring to look him in the eyes.

As a response, he wrapped both of his arms around me and held me close.

''To be fair, sir. I'm not sleepy anymore,'' I said looking up at him.

He shook his head. ''Neither am I,'' he said. ''Do you want to talk?'' I asked hesitantly.

He raised his eyebrows. ''About what?'' he questioned.

I leaned on my elbow, one of his arms was still around my waist. ''I would like to get to know you better, sir,'' I said smiling slightly.

''Okay. But first, you have to answer a question of mine. What was the most embarrassing moment in your life?'' he asked smirking. ''Are you kidding me? You really want me to choose?'' I asked unbelievably. He chuckled and nodded. ''I do.''

''Hm, let's see,'' I said thoughtfully. ''Ah. There's this time when I accidentally said a swear word in front of my former boss,'' I said sniggering at the memory. "I was reporting a magical accident when we got into an argument and I stumbled over my words and said something that wasn't quite proper. Which is also why he fired me shortly afterward."

''Seriously? That's the most embarrassing thing you can think of?" he said unimpressed. "Have you done something more embarrassing?" I challenged. "You will be surprised at how embarrassing some moments in my life were."

* * *

Queenie was hurrying down the dark corridors early in the morning, clutching an opened envelope in her hand.

She impatiently knocked against Emily's door and roughly opened it when she didn't receive a reply.

She gasped when she saw the empty room. Emily usually didn't get up early, so panic started to bubble up inside of her. She started checking every location where she could possibly be.

When she couldn't find her anywhere she grew anxious. She almost ran towards Grindelwald's quarters but froze when she heard Emily's soft voice emerge from inside.

She was laughing and asked a question to which Grindelwald replied a little goofily.

A broad grin spread across her face. She regained her composure and knocked against the door.

She decided to play a little with her best friend.

The voices stopped abruptly. The next thing she heard, were footsteps nearing the door. It opened, and a shirtless Grindelwald stood in front of her.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked grumpily, faking his drowsiness. "Emily has vanished, sir!" Queenie said, acting panicky. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sure she's fine. She's a smart witch. Goodnight, Queenie," he said slamming the door shut.

She couldn't stop grinning when she, again, heard her voice from inside.

**Emily's P.O.V**

"Do you think she noticed I'm here?" I asked nervously. He shook his head. "I don't think so," he said lying back down on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"She's really good at interrupting, isn't she?" he asked turning his head to look at you. "Pretty much, yeah. Especially when you're asleep," I said grinning.

"Hm." He looked back up at the ceiling. "How far are you with the planning of the rally?" he asked.

"I'm almost done," I said a little disappointed. He hadn't talked about that before, so why now? _Something isn't right,_ I thought suspiciously.

A single, bright ray of sunlight entered the room and shone onto my face. "I have to go," I said swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and pushing myself up.

I petted Owyn, who was also already awake. "Is it okay if he stays here for a little longer? I don't want to risk his health, just so I can move him," I said looking down at the male snowy owl. "Of course," Grindelwald responded a little surprised.

"I will be done planning later today," I said standing up. "Good day, sir," I said before I left his room and set off to my own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 ➛Ups and Downs**

**Emily's P.O.V**

As I promised, I was done planning the rally by midday.

Grindelwald and I had been discussing the location and date and decided to use an old amphitheater in Austria.

The rally would take place in a few days, which was why it was really important I would be finished before the day was out.

I sighed and looked down at the parchment in front of me. My hand ached a bit, but I was happy with the result. I had just finished writing the invitation to some of Grindelwald's most trusted followers. It was important that many people would be present, as always, but this rally was all about one special person.

The Maledictus, Nagini needed to join the Greater Good in order to get Credence emotionally stable. I wasn't surprised he felt like that. I'd felt the same for a long time after I ended up in the orphanage.

I closed the lid of my ink bottle and took the parchment to Grindelwald's office. I knocked several times but didn't receive a reply. ''Sir?'' I said, slowly opening the door. He wasn't inside, so I left the parchment on his desk and returned to the corridor.

I was thinking about what had happened the night before when I rounded a corner and ran into Gellert Grindelwald himself. ''Emily, I was just looking for you,'' he said, taking a step back.

It felt weird to see him fully clothed again, especially now I knew what he looked like without a shirt.

''Look what I've found,'' he said holding up a greenish black feather. I shrugged. ''If you don't mind me asking, sir. What is it?'' I asked. ''Come on, I'll explain it to you later,'' he said taking my hand and pulling me towards his office.

Once we were inside he settled down behind his desk. ''You've finished writing the invitation, I see?'' he said carefully placing it on a pile of books. ''I'll read it later,'' he said taking a bottle of ink. He opened it and dipped the tip of the greenish black feather in it. He pulled it back out and leaned back when the tip was just as clean as before he dipped it into the ink.

''This,'' he said holding up the feather. ''is proof. I know what creature attacked Owyn."

Suddenly I grew more excited and interested. ''It was an Augurey,'' he said. ''An Augurey? But they aren't hostile, are they?'' I asked uncertainly.

''They aren't,'' he agreed. ''Which is why I think you were right about Scamander. This might be his fault. If he has a bond with the Augurey that is strong enough to make him do what he wants, there's a big chance that this was his doing. I wonder why. He isn't the type to hurt an owl,'' he said thoughtfully.

"Except if the owl did something that might hurt him or his loved ones."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. After some time he sighed. "What could Owyn have possibly done that caused a creature obsessed person to hurt an animal?"

He looked up at me. "I will return to the forest and investigate further after we settled the matters concerning the rally," he said taking the parchment from the pile of books. "You're welcome to join me if you want," he said glancing at me. I nodded vigorously; I would do anything to find out what happened to Owyn.

The white layered branches hung above our heads as we strode across the snow, following the trail of dark red spots to the big blood stain where, just the night before, Owyn had laid, half-dead.

Grindelwald abandoned the tracks and started investigating the right side of the puddle.

I waited and watched him search the ground. I looked around and from the corner of my eye, I saw a black spot.

A small, black box lay in the snow, a few feet away from the blood. I called Grindelwald over and approached the box. I took it from the ground. Examining it, I rolled it over in my hand and shook it slightly.

When he had reached me he looked at the cube in my hand. He took it and examined it closely.

''Where did you find this?'' he asked. I nodded toward the ground. ''Here.''

He looked down and back at the box. ''Curious. Very, curious,'' he muttered. ''It wasn't here when I investigated here earlier,'' he said. ''We should return to the castle, I think we've found what we've been looking for.''

We were back in his office, the small, black box standing on his desk. We hadn't opened it yet, because we had no idea what to expect.

I was holding my wand out, pointing it directly at the box. He placed his hands around it, ready to open it. ''Remember, if it might be anything dangerous, don't hesitate to destroy it,'' he reminded me.

He slowly lifted the lid. I looked inside and saw a small pitch black ball inside. ''What is that?'' I asked softly, staring at the sphere. ''What?'' Grindelwald asked confused. ''It's empty,'' he said looking a little disappointed.

I shook my head. How could he not see it? It was right there! ''No it's not. There's a small, black ball in there,'' I said taking a step toward the desk. ''Look,'' I said scooping it into my hand.

He stared at the dark sphere in my hand and then at me. ''That just appeared,'' he said softly. ''You're playing tricks on me, aren't you?'' he asked suspiciously.

How could he think I would be tricking him if this meant so much to me. ''I swear, sir. I'm not. This was inside when you opened it,'' I said, placing it down on the wooden desk.

I watched him expectantly. ''Do you know what it is?'' I asked. He slowly shook his head. ''I don't,'' he said. ''But before I find out what this is, I need to uncover another mystery,'' he said quickly taking a book from the pile and placing it on the ground.

He pointed his knobby wand at it and muttered, ''Evanesco.'' That was one of the first times I had ever heard him say the incantation aloud. Despite him clearly denouncing the incantation, the spell had failed. Evanesco was the vanishing charm, and the book was still visible to me. ''Tell me, has it vanished?''

''No, sir,'' I said, shaking my head. ''Remarkable,'' he muttered dumbfounded. ''It's not a bad thing if you fail a spell once in a time,'' I reassured him. ''It's not that. The spell worked fine,'' he said. ''To me, it has vanished. But you seem to be able to look right through vanishing spells,'' he explained. I watched him astonished.

''Which means, you will have a great advantage for the rest of your life, and it will be of great value to our cause,'' he said. ''I wonder how this has occurred to you.'' He watched me thoughtfully.

''Do you remember any strange encounters or experiences in your past?'' he asked. I shook my head. ''When I graduated Hogwarts I wasn't able to see through vanishing spells, because there were some classmates who played a trick on me using Evanesco. It wasn't really funny, I had bruises for a few months afterward.''

I thought back into my past. I remembered the first day I walked through the doors of Hogwarts; that had been the best day of my life until I realized people thought I was a freak and started bullying me. That's especially one of the main reasons why I grew so lonely.

I suddenly remembered the day I met Owyn. ''Maybe the one time when I found Owyn in a forest,'' I said. ''Or, better said, when he found me.''

''Can you tell me about it?'' he inquired. I nodded and started recounting how I met my best friend.

''I had run away from the orphanage when I was eleven, just before I received my Hogwarts letter. I went to a forest close by and hid there. I had always been lonely, even before I ran away. I was laying against a tree, freezing from the cold, when I saw Owyn descend from the black sky. He landed close to me and, I'm not sure what he did, but he spread his wings and closed his eyes. The next moment I fell asleep and when I woke up he lay against me. Since then, I had never really been bothered by the cold.''

''Hm. That's fascinating. I knew Owyn was different from the other owls, but now I know this I'm sure he's extraordinary.''

''It seems that Owyn, our magical owl, has given some of his magical energy to you,'' he said. ''When you grew up, this magical energy stayed in your system and grew with you, developing new skills on the way. Like now, you can see through the vanishing spell.''

It hit me like a train to hear Owyn was not an owl. ''Do you know what Owyn is if he's not an owl? '' I asked nervously. I was disappointed to hear myself ask that question. Was I really doubting my best friend? ''I have heard rumors of a myth about a creature that sounds like Owyn; a shape-shifting creature, but I have never really encountered it. I have searched for it but never been able to find it, so I supposed it was nothing more than a myth.''

''It's said that once it found its life lasting companion, they will share their abilities and create an everlasting bond. He's your guardian, Emily. He will be loyal to you and to no one else.'' he explained. ''When you say shape-shifting, what shapes do you mean?'' I asked.

He shrugged. ''It is said it's able to turn into an enormous black dragon with scales as dark as the night, pearl-white teeth as sharp as razors and dark red eyes, glinting like rubies.''

It was weird to imagine the snowy white owl turning into a pitch black dragon. ''They call it the Libra. It will do as you say and never doubt your choices. Though it can grow a little cocky once it gets to know you better,'' he said grinning. ''Finally, something I did know,'' I mumbled.

"But if Owyn is the Libra, then why didn't he just turn into a dragon when the Augurey was attacking him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to investigate on the subject. I had merely heard rumors about the Libra," he admitted. ''I know this might come as a shock, but it's also very important that you tell me when you discover a new ability, we might be able to use it for the Greater Good,'' he said smiling. ''If you want, you may go and relax the rest of the day. You deserve it,'' he said.

I nodded appreciatively and left the room.

I was walking slowly, not sure how I was supposed to feel. Of course, it was cool to know I had a pet shape-shifting dragon-owl, but realizing I was developing several unusual skills and having magical energy flow through my veins was a bit unsettling.

I lay down on my bed for several minutes when Queenie stormed into the room. ''Emily!'' she said grinning broadly. ''Tell me about last night,'' she said, plopping down onto the bed. I pushed myself up and acted confused. ''What are you talking about?''

''You can drop the act, Emily. I know you were with Grindelwald last night,'' she insisted. I shook my head. ''I was outside."

I sensed she was trying to break into my mind, but failed.

''Come on, Emily! I heard you. Stop lying,'' she said almost disappointed. I sighed. ''Fine. Yes, I was with Grindelwald last night,'' I confessed.

Her grin grew even wider. ''Shirtless, huh,'' she teased. I knew where she was going and I started going into the defense. ''No! No, no, no, no. No, Queenie. We did not do _that_."

''I believe you,'' she said, but her still in place smirk said otherwise. ''He likes the cold. That's why he sleeps without a shirt,'' I said. She watched me smugly. "What were you doing in his room then so early in the morning, and if I'm not mistaken, in his bed?"

My cheeks grew hot. Suddenly anger flowed through me. It was none of her business why I was in his quarters, and her questions were starting to become annoying so I explained the situation to her. "I had a terrible nightmare and then I found Owyn almost dead in the forest and Grindelwald helped me heal him but I was too much of a chicken to sleep alone again so he offered I could stay with him," I said in one breath.

"Wait, Owyn almost died?" Her grin faltered. "Oh my, Emily. What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Newt Scamander happened," I sighed.

She watched me perplexed. "What? Newt's a creature lover, he would never hurt them," she said, holding back her chuckle. I stared at her, my face hard. "You're serious?" she asked unbelievably.

I nodded curtly. "Grindelwald thinks it has something to do with a small, black box we found near where Owyn had laid."

"Now we're on the subject," she said conjuring a piece of parchment. "Tina replied to my letter." She held it out to me and I read it slowly.

_Queenie I have to warn you, if you don't stop this we will come and take you. Once your senses have returned to normal, you will be grateful. We won't stop until we have brought you, and the old Queenie back. Be warned and choose the right thing now you have this information._

_Tina_

The tone in which the letter was composed was angry and frustrated.

"We need to report this to Grindelwald," I said urgently. "No. If he knows, he might hurt them." Her eyes grew fearful.

It pained me that she thought so badly of him. "He won't, Queenie. I'm sure. I'll make sure he won't," I promised solemnly. She shook her head. "Don't tell him, please," she begged.

"Are you going to leave us?" I asked suddenly suspicious. She shook her head. "The Greater Good means so much to me, I won't leave."

She placed me in a really hard situation because Grindelwald had asked me to report any messages from Tina Goldstein immediately, but I couldn't betray a friend like that, could I?

I sighed. "Queenie, I'm sorry. He needs to know."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I thought you said we were friends," she said standing up and stomping out of the room.

I watched the closed door in grief. Had I just lost my only human friend? Or is Grindelwald also my friend? Or is Owyn really the only friend I have in this world?

I sighed and leaned back against my pillow. "I'd better not make any more friends, it will only hinder me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ➛Owyn**

**Emily's P.O.V**

I was confused and needed some company. I went to Grindelwald's quarters and sat down on the ground next to Owyn.

''Hey,'' I said softly. I gently scratched his head. This was the first time I saw him since Grindelwald had informed me that Owyn was the Libra.

He was watching me intently, his amber eyes staring right through mine. _Hi, Emily, _a voice said. I spun around, searching the room quizzically, before looking back down at Owyn.

I sighed tiredly. ''Now I'm starting to hear things!''

Owyn was still watching me attentively. ''You'll never leave me, no matter what. Right?'' I said staring back into his amber eyes.

It might sound weird, but I had always felt like Owyn really understood what I said. Which was, of course, ridiculous.

He blinked sharply. ''Isn't my life pathetic?'' I asked leaning back against the bed. ''I mean, I have no friends, I talk to an owl, I destroy everything and I'm too gullible.''

_I'm here for you, _the voice in my head said. I spun around again, my eyes roving the room. I often had troubled thoughts, but this was different. It felt like someone else had entered my mind, I could sense the presence, much alike when Queenie tried to enter my mind and read my thoughts.

''What the hell is going on?'' I whispered. _Don't worry everything's fine. _It sounded amused, but I couldn't feel the amusement myself. I felt the presence slowly fade away and I turned back to the snowy owl, settled on his cushion, watching me calmly.

''You- you can talk?'' I asked flabbergasted. To my annoyance, I didn't receive any reply and the presence didn't return.

I heard the door creak and heavy footsteps entering the room. I didn't look around, but I could feel his gaze on me. ''Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost,'' Grindelwald said approaching me.

''I'm fine,'' I said slowly, my voice faltering. I had several things on my mind that I was supposed to tell him, but right now I didn't feel capable of having a long conversation. I was scared to death when I started hearing voices in my head. It was really creepy.

When the silence grew awkward, I decided I didn't have much choice but to just talk to him. I turned around and faced him. ''Sir, I need to tell you something. Several things, actually,'' I muttered sitting down on the bed.

''Okay,'' he said sitting down next to me. We sat close to each other, not that I minded, but it did feel like I was interrupting his personal space.

''It's about Queenie's sister, Tina, sir,'' I started. ''Queenie received a quite alarming, new letter.''

I told him about Tina's threat, that they would take Queenie back if she wouldn't return freely.

We held silent for some time. ''When did you hear about this?'' he asked. ''A couple of hours ago,'' I replied trying to read his expression.

''Hm. I wonder why she hasn't come to me herself to tell me this,'' he said. ''Do you know anything about it?'' he asked turning to me and raising his eyebrows. I stared at him. I did. But I couldn't tell him? Or could I?

I slowly shook my head. ''I don't, sir.'' It felt terrible to lie to him, but I couldn't tell him more than this. It might completely ruin the friendship between Queenie and me. Not that it wasn't already.

''Maybe she's been too busy to come to you?'' I proposed.

''Sir,'' I added slowly.

I was staring into his eyes. They were so mesmerizing. So deep and mysterious. How could I be lying to him like this? Was this really the right choice?

Suddenly the memories of our kiss bubbled up into my mind. That had been the best moment of my life. Maybe I needed to do it again? No! I _had_ to do it again. But I couldn't. He doesn't want me to. I can't just kiss him again, can I?

The presence of another mind entered mine again. _Why are you doubting?_

I wasn't sure how to reply, I wasn't even sure how he'd read my mind in the first place. He seemed to be able to get through my occlumency shields like they're nothing!

_Don't worry. Just thinking will do the trick. Now, before you're going to bombard me with questions, I need you to get out of this situation without screwing up every chance you have with him. Right now is not the moment to drown in romantic feelings. It took me so long to create a connection between our minds so I could communicate with you, so I would like to communicate with you, _he said quite annoyed.

Usually, if someone would've talked to me like that I would've punched them in the face, but the ability to communicate with Owyn was too overwhelming, plus I would never punch him in the face.

''Sir, how long will it take before we can move, Owyn?'' _That doesn't matter. I can communicate with you over long distances, don't worry._

_How do you know I was worried about that?_

_Mind reading, _he replied flatly.

''In a few days time it will be fine,'' Grindelwald said. I nodded gratefully. ''Thank you for your kindness, sir. I have to go.'' I stood up and walked through the door. ''Emily,'' he called. I stuck my head back through the gap of the door.

''Is there something you'd like to tell me?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head. ''No, sir. Nothing.''

I was pacing down the corridors while having a mental conversation with Owyn.

_Are you really the Libra?_

_I am an ancient creature that has lived many centuries, and all those centuries I've waited for this moment. The moment where we become like one. You finally found out about me, you have no idea how long it took you to figure this out. If it wasn't for our Albert Einstein you would still be as ignorant as always._

I didn't know who Albert Einstein was, but Owyn was being a little arrogant.

_You know I hear that, don't you?_

My cheeks lit up and I quickly thought an apology. _But, who's Albert Einstein?_

_He's a muggle scientist with hair that stands upright, like your boyfriend's._

_He's not my boyfriend! _I said my cheeks glowing again. A picture of a middle-aged man, with white hair that stood upright in all directions, popped into my mind.

''Wow, what just happened?'' I asked leaning against a wall, my normal vision slowly recovering. _That was me, placing an image in your mind._

_That's not possible. That can't be possible. I've studied Occlumency and Legilimency for many years, but this isn't possible._

_I am not normal, now am I? Well, I have to go. Your boyfriend is coddling me._

''He's not my boyfriend!'' I yelled. I knew just thinking it would be enough, but it felt better to say it out loud than to think it; it felt weird to converse with someone without actually talking.

I saw Queenie at the end of the corridor, watching me perplexed. She turned around and stalked away with an angry expression.

I sighed audibly. _My life's a mess._

_Yeah, pretty much. I'm here to make your day! Don't worry, everything is going to be fine in the end. I promise, _he reassured me.

_Easier said than done; you can change into a dragon!_

_Who knows. Maybe I can, maybe I can't. But I cannot tell you more than I have already done. Now rest, I can sense your weariness._

_No, wait. I have more questions!_

But he had already left.

I sighed frustrated and entered my room.

_Emily?_

_Emily, are you there?_

_Emily!_

I woke up and looked around startled.

''What do you want?'' I said aloud when I realized it was Owyn talking to me through my mind.

_I just thought it was proper to warn you that mister boyfriend is coming._

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore his comment.

The sun was blocked by the closed curtains, which let only several rays of dim sunlight enter.

I stretched and got up. I tried to get dressed as fast as possible, but it wasn't fast enough because Grindelwald knocked on the door when I was half-done.

When I was finished I opened the door and found him leaning against the wall. ''Good morning, Emily,'' he said standing up and bowing his head slightly. I tried to hide my giggle.

''What are you doing here so early in the morning?'' I asked nonchalantly. ''I'm going to the amphitheater where the rally will take place tomorrow, to make sure everything is in order and ready. We're expecting a large audience,'' he explained.

He stepped closer and leaned against the door post. ''I thought maybe you'd like to join me?''

Though his face looked casual, I noticed a glimmer in his eyes that I had not yet seen before.

''I might,'' I said considerably. ''If my accompanier makes it worth it.''

He raised his eyebrows and grinned. ''Then I suppose we have to gamble on that one,'' he said holding out his arm to me.

I grinned back and took it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 ➛Unforgivable**

**Grindelwald's P.O.V (third person)**

"My friends," Grindelwald said, in a voice just loud enough to be heard by those who had come to the amphitheater. "My brothers and sisters. All those through whom magic flows gathered here in this space as one. I bid you welcome."

There was applause then, just a smattering at first, growing into a thunderous roar. Grindelwald's lips curled up, and he held up a hand to quiet the din. He nodded and lowered his hand, finding the dark eyes of Nagini where she stood in the third row of the crowd. She looked anxious, shifting on her feet and holding fast to Credence's arm. The boy looked steady and sure, for he was wholly loyal to Grindelwald now, but Nagini seemed to think she ought to flee. Grindelwald didn't even need to look into her mind to see the fear, the uncertainty. He needed to rein her in, now, before he lost her entirely. He flicked his eyes away, dancing them over the crowd.

"There are some who say that witches and wizards ought to set themselves apart from the rest of the Magical community," he pointed out, "but this is folly. I am here today to tell you that it is a mistake to establish hierarchies among Magical Beings. We can work with Vampires. We can work with the Merpeople. With the goblins. With all those who possess the gift of magic, in whatever form it takes. For, my sisters and brothers, my friends and allies, our enemy does not lie within the body of those touched by magic. Our enemy lies outside... out there!"

He jabbed a finger to the space behind him, to the city beyond, where the Muggles went about their business, ignorant of this rally taking place. Grindelwald stalked backward a few steps and raised the volume of his voice, shouting a bit now as he declared,

"The enemy is the one who is developing ever more dangerous technologies designed to destroy us! The enemy is the one who uses bullets, and bombs, and machinery to mow one another down in acts of tyrannical destruction whilst simultaneously seeking to wreck and vanquish anything that is Other. Us! We are the Other to them, and if they discovered us wholesale, my friends, the Muggles would try to wipe us off the face of the Earth!"

"No! We will not let them!" cried a voice from the crowd. Grindelwald smirked and nodded as others yelled their assent with the wizard who had interjected.

"And so I ask of you," Grindelwald called out, "what good it would do to divide the Magical world amid such an existential threat. What use would it serve us to tell the goblins they are lesser, to enslave or belittle those with lycanthropy or other conditions we have scorned? It serves us not in the least! I declare to you today that unity among every single Magical Beast and Being is what will save our kind. Unity! Harmony! We will present a whole front, joined together in the fight against those who would seek to destroy magic in its entirety. Who will stand with me, arm in arm with our Magical brothers and sisters of all stripes against the Muggle threat against us?"

There was a moment's pause, just a hair's breadth too long, and for a half second, Grindelwald panicked. But then he heard a chorus of voices exclaim their enthusiasm, and a burst of raucous applause broke out. Grindelwald yelled as loud as he could over the ruckus,

"Will you stand with me and with magic against those who would see us all destroyed?"

The cheers swelled, and Grindelwald held his arms out in an open gesture. He found Nagini's eyes again, and now she looked significantly less afraid. She was actually clapping hesitantly, as though she was not sure what to make of all this, but could not help approving a bit. After all, Grindelwald had just suggested that even a Maledictus was to be welcomed into the fold of Magical brethren in the fight against the enemy who would use whatever weapons and technology they possibly could to seek and destroy magic.

The cheering died down after a very long while, and Grindelwald said in a calm tone,

"Go from here, my brothers and sisters, my friends and my allies, and let it be known that Gellert Grindelwald seeks the protection and the promotion of magic in all its forms. Let the world know that we will unite with all those whom magic has kissed. We will stand, linked and bound by our common gift, unified under the threat against us. All of us together, none of us alone. We shall conquer our enemies and take our rightful place in a world of peace and harmonious existence. That is what Gellert Grindelwald seeks... for the Greater Good! Now go and spread that message far and wide, my friends."

People began to Disapparate one by one, vanishing from the amphitheater in pops and whirls. The crowd quickly thinned out, but Credence and Nagini remained, both of them with gazes trained upon Grindelwald. Once more, he found Nagini's eyes, and this time he locked his stare onto hers for a solid moment before nodding, turning, and stalking away.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V**

''Do you think it worked?'' I asked hesitantly. Grindelwald nodded.

We were back in Nurmengard, where he sat behind his desk, leaning on his hands as he waited patiently for Nagini and Credence to arrive.

That morning Nagini had passed through the blue flames and pledged her eternal loyalty to Grindelwald and the Greater Good.

That morning the rally had taken place in the amphitheater, and to what I'd seen, it had worked like he had expected it to. But how could he be wrong? He's always right.

_Oh no, not again these trains of thoughts! Stop thinking so much about him, just accept that you like him._

_Owyn are you really suggesting that..._

_Yes, I am, now your thoughts are disturbing my dreams._

It was really different now I was able to converse with Owyn. He really was the Libra. I had a guardian. Someone who'd do anything for me.

Several impatient knocks sounded and Credence flung the door open. He turned back and whispered encouraging things to Nagini who clung to his arm.

''It's alright. You heard his speech, he won't be like them,'' he assured her. She hesitantly stepped inside and faced Grindelwald.

''It's an honor to meet you,'' Grindelwald said, standing up and bowing low. If he was going to convince her, he must do it right away. ''Credence told me much about you,'' he said glancing up at her.

Nagini blushed, the red standing out to her white skin. ''On the contrary, I'm honored to meet you, sir. You're one of the little people who support equality between wizards, witches and magical beings, often cursed.''

Grindelwald straightened and nodded slightly. ''Equality is what will keep us together in the end,'' he stated. Credence watched them proudly. ''Thank you, sir,'' he said softly. ''It's no matter, Aurelius. We will never deny new loyal followers, regardless of their conditions or appearances. It is important we all accept each other.''

Nagini's eyes twinkled. Grindelwald sure knew how to persuade people, there was no doubt.

''Nagini, I would like you to meet, Emily,'' Grindelwald said gesturing toward me. I stuck out my hand to her. ''Nice to meet you, Nagini,'' I said shaking hers. She nodded. ''Likewise.''

''Emily will show you your room,'' Grindelwald said dismissively.

We talked a bit more on the way to her room. It was close to the owlery and had a beautiful view of the frozen lake near the castle walls. ''This is beautiful,'' she breathed as she stared at the mountains. ''They never treated me like this, they were always afraid of me, and when they weren't they only commanded me around. I was lonely there, I could sense their unacceptance.''

''And those who weren't afraid of me, it was the stench of pity that always surrounded me wherever I went.''

She glanced at me. ''But I don't sense that with you. You're different than them. You have a different aura. You accept me for who I am, curse and all?''

I nodded confidently. ''Of course. It's not your fault you're cursed. Also, I'm an outcast too. People are afraid of me, and since I've joined the Greater Good, they've actually been hunting for me.''

Her eyes watered a little and she turned around. ''I've always been told what to do and what not to do. I've never felt as free as I've done here.'' I went to stand beside her and watched the ocean of white snow. ''It's our choice what we do with our lives, not others'. We will do as we want and won't let anyone control us. We fight for what we believe is right.''

''We are much alike, Nagini. Probably more than you can imagine,'' I said turning away from the window.

Nagini turned to me. ''Do you mind giving me a tour? This place is so huge and I think I'll get lost at least several times.''

I showed her the owlery, the dining room, the library, and my room, just in case she needed me.

''Thank you so much. Emily, was it right?'' I nodded in confirmation. ''Any time. You're welcome to ask me anything when you need me.'' I smiled and left the room.

I went to Grindelwald's office to report everything had gone smoothly but stopped when I heard Queenie's voice emerge from the room. ''Queenie, I ask you for the last time. Why didn't you tell me about the letter?''

''I-I,'' she stuttered. ''The truth,'' he demanded. I heard Queenie gulp. ''I was afraid you might hurt them, and I don't want them to be hurt.''

Grindelwald sighed tiredly. ''It pains me to know you think so low of me, I wouldn't hurt them. But if you had told me, I would've been able to protect you from them. That's what I do for my most trusted followers.''

I heard Queenie sob, ''I'm sorry, sir.''

''You can go,'' he said a little disappointed. I heard footsteps nearing the door and was too late to duck out of sight before it was pulled open.

Queenie stood in front of me with red swollen eyes. She watched me angrily. ''Were you eavesdropping?'' she spat. ''Queenie, stop it. I'm sorry for telling him but it was the best.''

''Were you eavesdropping?'' she repeated her voice rising. I nodded guiltily and watched Grindelwald behind his desk. ''I was. But I couldn't help it. I was going to report something when I heard your voice and I didn't want to interrupt,'' I explained.

''So instead you'll listen to a private conversation?'' she snapped. ''I'm sorry, Queenie.'' I looked down.

''You're a traitor and the worst friend I've ever had,'' she said her eyes ablaze. This didn't sound like Queenie. I watched her concerned. ''I said I'm sorry, we can't do anything about it now. Can't we be friends again, like before?''

''Friends?'' she roared laughing madly. ''Do you really think we can become friends again?'' She took a step closer to me. Her eyes gleamed. They were empty and dark. Those weren't Queenie's kind eyes, were they?

Grindelwald stood up and approached us. ''Queenie, you can go,'' he said sternly. ''Now.'' She shot me a deadly look and stalked away.

I had tears in my eyes as I watched her. ''Are you alright?'' Grindelwald asked concerned standing beside me.

I turned to him. ''What happened to her?'' I asked nervously. ''That wasn't Queenie. Queenie would never do that,'' I said glancing back into the corridor. ''It was. She's been through a lot, let's just let this rest for some time. People change, Emily.

''Now, what did you want to report?'' he asked leaning against the front of his desk.

I turned to him. ''Just that Nagini is happy here and that everything went as planned,'' I muttered. ''I get you're a little anxious about what just happened, but you need to try and relax a little,'' he said, taking my hands and rubbing his thumbs across my palms.

A shiver went up my spine and I looked into his uneven eyes. People might think he was scary, but that must've been because they didn't know him. ''I might know a way to help you relax a little.'' He released my hands and waved his right one. Music started to play.

''Care to dance?'' he asked holding out a hand and holding the other on his back as he bowed lightly. I smiled and took it. ''I would love to.''

He flicked his hand again and the door closed. He took my right hand and placed his other on my nearer waist. I placed mine on his shoulder and leaned against him as we slowly swayed to the tone of the music.

**Grindelwald's P.O.V (Third person)**

There she was, in his arms. This was what he wanted. But it couldn't be real. He swore to himself never to start a relationship with anyone because that would create a weakness. A weakness that could bring him to his end.

He looked at her and rested his head on top of hers. As you continued to sway on the music he sighed softly. ''Is something wrong, sir?'' she asked looking up at him. He shook his head but his eyes betrayed his sadness.

''Would you like to tell me? It might help to talk about your feelings,'' she insisted. He smiled at you when he realized she used the words he had said earlier. ''You're right. Something is wrong,'' he admitted.

He hesitated and looked into your eyes. ''Emily.'' He caressed your cheek. ''I need to tell you something. But I'm not sure how,'' he said softly.

''Try to.''

Right then, he didn't care about whatever he had sworn to himself; he couldn't resist.

He nodded, cupped her cheeks and pushed his lips against hers. At first, he was uncertain, but when she started to kiss him back and run her fingers through his hair, he grew more confident and slowly drove her up against the wall.

''What if someone sees us?'' Emily gasped. He shook his head, his eyes on hers and his expression was cunning. ''I don't care,'' he said returning his lips to hers.

The kiss quickly turned intense and he started running his hands over her body. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and hissed softly when he found hers.

When he retreated he leaned his forehead against hers, as they were both gasping for breath he said softly, ''It's getting late.'' He looked into her eyes. ''Would you mind staying with me tonight?''

Was this really happening? Was that kiss even real?

_Don't forget to reply quickly, he might grow uncertain if you take too long, _Owyn warned.

Emily giggled and nodded. She finally realized this wasn't any fantasy, this was real. The beautiful truth.

**Emily P.O.V**

He guided me to his room as the sun was setting. Once we were inside I stared out of the gap to the balcony at the beautiful color palette in the sky. Orange, yellow, red, but also a little grey and blue the former colors of the sky.

I felt Grindelwald behind me take my hand. ''Would you like to watch it with me?'' he asked uncertainly. I didn't answer. Instead, I pulled him along to the balcony and leaned against the balustrade.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. ''It has been such a long time ago since I last felt as free as I do now,'' I said softly as the gentle wind blew against my face and ruffled my hair a little.

We entwined our fingers and I leaned against his shoulder as we watched the sun slowly sink behind the mountains.

In those few days, my life had changed completely, in a good way. The best way. I felt really happy again. This was how life was supposed to be. Good and calm. Enjoyable.

I would never leave him. Never.

The colors in the sky were replaced by darkness, and slowly small white lights popped out.

''Sir?'' I said looking up at him. ''Hm?''

''You know I'm loyal to you?'' I asked hesitantly. He looked down at me incredulously. ''Do you really believe you need to ask that?'' he asked close to chuckling. I watched him seriously and the amused expression faded.

He turned to me and took both of my hands. ''You needn't worry about that, my dear. I know you're forever loyal to me, you've shown me that much today.'' He kissed my knuckles.

I blushed a little at the wild thoughts that entered my mind.

_Cunning, Emily. Go ahead._

I grinned a little and looked down. ''Is something wrong?'' he asked a little confused. I shook my head and looked into his eyes. ''No, sir. Nothing's wrong. But I'm starting to get a little tired,'' I said faking a yawn.

He took his time, but after a little while a broad grin spread across his face and he raised his eyebrows. ''Then we should sleep.'' He beckoned for me to enter the room. I did and threw him one last glance before he smiled and followed.

**A/N: For this chapter, I want to thank Ms. SlytherinBaelish for writing a Grindelwald speech for me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12➛ Menu of happiness**

**Emily's P.O.V**

We were laying in his bed. He was bare-chested again and I was wearing a set of his black flannel pajamas because I had forgotten my nightgown and I didn't want to go and get it. They were oversized but quite comfortable. I had never worn pants before. It was a disgrace if ladies wore trousers.

He lay on his back, one arm around me and the other behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, softly humming a song. I lay close against him enjoying the soft sound he made. Wherever he was, I felt safe. I felt like he was able to protect me.

He stopped humming and I thought he had fallen asleep, until Owyn entered my mind and noted, _Uh-oh, he's troubled._

I glanced up at Grindelwald. _How can you tell? _I questioned nervously. _His brow is furrowed and he looks sad._

_Wait, how can you see? You're on the ground, I can't even see it from here!_

_There are many things you still need to discover about me. Only time can tell, dear Emily._

Again, those annoying riddles. I hated it when he didn't just give me a straight answer. I wasn't able to connect Owyn's attitude to a centuries-old, wise creature.

I returned my attention to Grindelwald and watched him some time and heard him sigh. ''Is something wrong, sir?'' I asked softly. He looked at me in surprise. ''I thought you were asleep,'' he said. I shook my head and continued, ''Do you want to tell me?''

He sighed again. ''It's nothing. Really,'' he assured me. I didn't quite believe that. When Gellert Grindelwald's troubled, then something must be wrong.

''Someone told me once, that it can bring relief to speak your thoughts,'' I said wisely.

He looked down at me and smirked. ''What mastermind told you that?''

''Oh, no one, really. Just someone I care about.''

His smirk turned into a gentle smile. ''I'm glad to hear that,'' he said, his arms slithering around my waist.

''I was talking about Owyn, actually,'' I said grinning broadly. Grindelwald's smirk returned. ''Now, tell me what's bothering you,'' I insisted. His grin slowly faded, and he sighed again. ''I was just thinking about the age gap between us, and...''

I placed a finger on his lips and shook my head.

''No, I know where you're going, and no you're not too old for me,'' I said. ''I don't care how old you are,'' I said, placing my hand on his chest. ''I really don't.''

He smiled down at me and kissed me gently.

Halfway through the kiss Owyn intruded my mind again. _Not your boyfriend, huh?_

I growled softly, which made him retreat. ''Did I do something wrong?'' he asked quickly. I shook my head and momentarily hated myself for growling, the kiss could've taken longer!

''No, it wasn't you,'' I assured him. He raised his eyebrows as to say, _what's the matter._

I shrugged and looked down. I had to tell him eventually so why not now?

''Owyn can talk to me,'' I blurted out. Was this really the best way to tell him? Just like that?

As he watched me perplexed I felt stupid.

''I mean mentally. He can't actually talk. But he can like, place thoughts in my head,'' I tried. ''I can't explain it really well, I'm sorry.''

''I get it. You can hear Owyn in your head,'' he said. ''This is quite a discovery, Emily,'' he said excitedly. ''We will be able to use this new ability to scout areas and cities.''

I nodded. ''When he's of course, feeling better.'' He nodded and petted Owyn carefully. ''This is wonderful!'' he said smiling at me. His eyes were glistening in the soft moonlight, which only made him look more handsome. ''Nice work Owyn,'' he whispered over the edge of the bed at the owl.

_Tell him it's no matter and that it's for the Greater Good._

I sniggered and gave him the message, to which he replied with a broad grin.

When he had settled back down again he was gently stroking my hair. ''How long do you already know this?'' he asked curiously.

I shrugged. This is the question I feared. I wasn't going to lie to him a second time. ''A few days, sir,'' I said guiltily. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how.''

He shook his head and looked at me. ''It's alright. I'm glad you've told me now,'' he said smiling at me. I was relieved at the way he reacted. It could also have ended like it had with Queenie earlier that day.

''To be fair, I haven't been completely honest with you either,'' he confessed slowly. I raised my eyebrows questioningly, afraid of what was coming. Did he regret what we had done? Or did he regret me?

''You remember that dream you had the night when you found Owyn?''

I nodded quietly.

''Well, a few days ago I had a vision. It was about you. About the orphanage where you grew up. I saw you. You were about ten years old, and I saw them hit you. The other children bullied you and they cast you out. It was terrible.'' He pulled me close to him, and my eyes filled with tears at the memories.

''They always punished you when something happened that was related to your magic. But that's not the part I wanted to tell you,'' he said swallowing.

He sighed and whispered, ''Emily, you do have a little brother.''

I gasped and sat up, watching him paralyzed. ''W-what are you talking about. I don't have a brother.'' I shook my head.

''Emily,'' he said reaching for my arm. I shook my head and got out of the bed. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes.

''Emily,'' he tried again. ''No,'' I said softly. ''No, no. I just need some fresh air,'' I said walking to the balcony. He watched me glumly and followed.

''This can't be true. This can't be true. They're dead. I don't have a brother,'' I murmured. "That's why they gave me up."

''Emily?'' he asked softly, approaching me.

I turned to him at full speed, tears streaming down my face. ''How could you keep that from me?'' I whispered angrily.

He seemed shaken by everything but he had managed to retain his composure, unlike me.

''Emily, I'm sorry. I was afraid of how you might react. I know it wasn't the right choice, but I've told you now, right?'' he tried.

''I. Can't. Have. A. Brother. They're all dead! Everyone's dead!'' I yelled as more tears erupted from my already swollen eyes.

''Emily, listen to me. They died last summer. They were killed. They left your brother at the same orphanage where they left you. They were afraid of what might happen to him if they kept him, just like they did with you. Everything your father said in that dream was true,'' he said.

Even more tears emerged from my already soaked eyes. ''So you think I'm worthless?'' I mumbled.

Now he lost it. ''Emily!'' he yelled. He grabbed my arms and shook me. I watched him startled and with big eyes. Had he just yelled at me?

''I will never think you're worthless. Keep that in mind, young lady! Remember that or I will make you remember!''

He stopped shaking you and sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples. ''Emily, I know how you think about yourself, but you should know there actually are people in this world that care about you. Do you understand?'' he demanded softly.

I nodded fearfully. Suddenly I didn't feel right. I felt angry, confused, sad, dizzy and nauseous all at the same time. He stepped towards me and embraced me tightly. ''I'm sorry I shouted at you,'' he whispered in my ear. I sighed and relaxed a little as I felt a bit calmer.

''It's okay. I was the one who started it.'' He pecked the skin just under my ear and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

''Thank you for telling me, I guess,'' I said slowly.

He retreated and smiled. ''I'll try and be more honest with you in the future,'' he promised.

''As will I.'' He kissed me curtly and smiled at me.

We returned to bed and lay in each other's arms until we fell asleep.

**Grindelwald's P.O.V (Third Person)**

He woke up with her in his arms, still asleep. He watched her face adoringly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

_How could she have ever been an outcast? _he questioned himself. He sighed and closed his eyes for just a moment. Suddenly, an idea entered his mind and he grinned when he imagined her reaction.

He slowly and carefully got out of the bed and quickly put on a white shirt. When he was done he looked at her before leaving the room and setting off towards the kitchens where he would make her a well-deserved breakfast in bed.

He tried several different things but failed one after the other. He had burnt the bacon and eggs, the toast was charred and the sausages weren't very likely to be eatable. Despite his inexperience in the kitchen, he had managed to make her a hot cup of tea.

He had never been good at cooking. He had always had his house-elf made him food whenever he was hungry. But this was different, he wanted to make Emily breakfast himself.

He watched the mess and burnt food. _Maybe a little help can't hurt, _he thought a little uncertain. He looked around, but of course, there was no one. Not this early in the morning. The house-elves were ordered to arrive at the kitchen at precisely 7:30 in the morning.

He watched the cup of tea and sighed. Was this really all he could make her? Was he really going to just give her a cup of tea? She might understand if he told her the whole story.

He leaned back against the edge of the table and took out his wand in order to clean up the mess.

A loud clang sounded from behind him and he shot around, fixing his gaze on where the sound had come from. He slowly approached it and saw a copper pan float in the air.

''Revelio,'' he muttered. He had always preferred to cast spells verbally, but he never did when other people were with him because using non-verbal spells made him look more powerful.

The vanishing charm lifted and he gasped when he found Queenie sitting on the ground with her back propped up against the stone wall. She had a small wound on her head and a big bruise surrounding it. There went a trail of dried blood down her face ending halfway on her cheek.

He quickly crouched next to her and slapped her face gently. ''Queenie, wake up,'' he said softly.

She didn't stir. The only thing that convinced him she wasn't dead was the slow rising and falling of her chest.

He cast a levitation charm on her so he could take her to the infirmary so they could care for her properly.

A tall, middle-aged witch was scurrying across the room toward him when he entered the enormous hall with Queenie. The room was big and contained many beds.

''Help me lay her down,'' he said carrying her in his arms now.

When she lay in the bed he leaned against the wall as the nurse examined Queenie. ''You said you'd found her in the kitchens, sir?'' she asked looking at him. He nodded.

''She received a blow to the head, I suppose by a pan considering she was in the kitchens, but that doesn't explain the two small circular marks on her head,'' she said focussing on Queenie again.

The nurse had cleaned the blood and now you could see two small red marks. ''Do you have any idea what it can possibly be?'' he asked. ''I have checked her on poisoning and fever, but this isn't the case. To be fair, sir,'' she said looking up. ''The marks look like bite marks, but I'm not sure what that means, I'm not a Magizoologist, and I advise you to visit one. From there, this is as much as a riddle to me as to yourself.''

He closed his eyes and sighed. ''I propose you get some rest while I'll make sure nothing happens to her,'' the nurse said smiling gently. He nodded. ''Don't forget to check on her as much as possible,'' he said.

The nurse nodded reassuringly and he returned to his quarters with a troubled mind. He lay back down next to Emily, still dressed.

After some time, Emily stirred and stretched. She blinked slowly, squeezing her eyes shut at the sudden flood of light.

''Good morning,'' she said softly. He looked at her and smiled slightly. ''Good morning,'' he mumbled.

He seemed even more troubled than the night before.

She propped yourself up on her elbow and watched him. ''Has something happened, sir? Why are you already dressed?'' Emily asked a little concerned.

He started to explain what had happened, to Queenie and the small marks on her head.

**Emily's P.O.V**

''That's horrible!'' I said shocked. I felt a wave of guilt flow through you. ''I mean, yeah my cooking is bad but horrible?'' he said grinning. I slapped him gently on his chest. ''I'm serious.''

''Okay, so it is that bad,'' he stated, smirking at me.

I couldn't manage to smile but needed more details about what happened if he wanted me not to be concerned. ''Where's she now?'' I asked.

''Right now she's at the infirmary. The nurse promised to notify me immediately after any changes, don't worry,'' he said smiling gently.

We lay there in silence for some time. I wasn't sure what to say. To be fair I didn't feel the urge to say anything at all, but once the image of him miserably failing to make me breakfast popped into my head, I couldn't help but say,

''So you've failed to make me breakfast?'' I asked looking at him gravely. He nodded and swallowed. Were you going to tell him he was pathetic because he couldn't make breakfast?

''Well then, I think it's time for your first cooking lesson.''

He watched me surprised, but then slowly grinned. ''Who will be teaching me?'' he asked raising his eyebrows.

''Me, of course.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13➛ Flirtation**

**Emily's P.O.V**

We had made an even bigger mess than he had done alone, but we had managed to create a sweet breakfast.

We were like little children when we were alone in the kitchens. He had chosen not to wear his trench coat and dark waistcoat, so he was still only wearing a white shirt, and he was smart to do so because the entire shirt was covered with dark spots of chocolate sauce.

The time we had spent in the kitchen had at least doubled by the many kisses we had during our messy cooking lesson.

''I never thought I was capable of cooking,'' he said watching the two trays filled with dishes. ''Except this morning. I don't know why I was thinking I could cook.''

''It was a sweet thing to do.''

''Well, it was sweet, unlike the burnt toast.'' I chuckled. ''What did you enjoy most making?'' I asked looking at him curiously.

He was tapping his chin thoughtfully and roughly pulled me against him which made me squeak in surprise. My heart skipped a beat and I watched his handsome face from so close again.

I could feel his warm breath against my cold skin and shivered slightly as he whispered, ''Does making out with you count too?''

''No,'' I said softly, teasing him. He pressed his lips against mine. After some time I mumbled, ''Actually, now I've reconsidered it, yes. Yes, it does.''

This kiss was different from the ones we had in the kitchens before. This was more like the kiss in his office, and I couldn't help but tuck at his not-so-white anymore shirt, begging for him to take it off.

To my pleasure, he did, which forced us to break the kiss momentarily, before he roughly caught my lips again.

My hands traveled up his shoulders, around his neck and over his chest. His skin was unexpectedly warm and soft.

His tongue entered my mouth and he slowly drove me against the edge of one of the tables.

I ran my hands through his platinum blonde hair and felt a wave of pleasure race through me as he started to kiss his way down my jawline and neck.

To my annoyance and horror, I could hear murmurs closing in on the room. ''Sir.''

He didn't hear me and I started to panic. ''Grindelwald,'' I hissed trying to ignore the pleasure.

Again he didn't seem to hear me, so I saw only one option. ''Gellert,'' I whispered almost touching his ear.

To my relieve he finally retreated and watched me surprised. ''People are coming,'' I whispered urgently.

He listened and heard the voices in the corridors. His expression quickly changed and he grabbed his wand and pointed it at his shirt, which lay quite a distance away. ''Accio.''

He caught it with one hand and quickly pulled it over his head. He ran his fingers through his hair in one fluid motion so his hair was back in place.

I watched him helplessly as the voices neared. ''Just follow my lead,'' he reassured me.

I nodded and the door opened. Several people and house-elves poured in the room one by one, all staring at us in surprise and confusion when they caught sight of us. ''Sir, what are you doing here?'' one of the men asked.

Grindelwald shrugged. ''Emily here, just taught me how to cook,'' he said seriously. ''But, why would you want to learn how to cook? You have house-elves,'' the man insisted.

''That, Patterson, is my business,'' Grindelwald said sternly. The man looked down and backed away. ''Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to have breakfast.'' He took one of the trays and beckoned for me to take the other.

''Good day, gentlemen,'' he said as he passed them.

We grinned at one another when the door had closed behind us. ''That was a close call,'' I said my grin turning into a goofy smile.

''We'll have to get used to it. My intuition says this won't be the last time,'' he said smirking. ''Let's eat now. I wanted to prepare breakfast in bed for you, but as you've seen, I'm a total failure if it's about cooking,'' he said sheepishly.

I sniggered and we left for his quarters so we could have breakfast together.

* * *

We talked some over breakfast. I found out he had had a younger sister who died because she had been incurably ill. Since that day he had sworn to himself he would make the world a better place where no one had to die before their time had come. But if people weren't so stubborn, like the Ministry of magic, killing wouldn't be required and we could create a world of peace and prosperity.

I also found out he was expelled from Durmstrang, the wizarding school he attended to when he was younger, because he had done a dangerous experiment.

He had always been most interested in the Dark Arts and he had created many spells that were now considered illegal, by the laws of London and America.

''Sometimes I like to believe they only made them illegal because I came up with them,'' he stated, throwing a grape in the air and catching it with his mouth.

''And did they?'' I asked taking a bite of my toast. He shrugged and chewed. ''I don't know. Could be,'' he mumbled.

The conversations went smooth and we had a lot of fun.

He suddenly stopped talking and shot around fixing his gaze at the balcony. ''Sir?''

He held up his hand to silence me, then pushed a finger to his lips to which I nodded in reply.

He stood up and slowly approached the balcony. As he peered over the edge, he beckoned me to come closer.

When I stood next to him he pointed at the forest where I could see slight movement between the bare tree branches. ''Aurors,'' he whispered.

My eyes grew wide and I watched him fearfully.

He took me out of the room so we could talk, not that it really made any difference, but it felt safer.

''How did they find us?'' I asked still not daring to talk too loudly. ''I suppose they've traced back the way the augurey had flown to get to Owyn. But we're safe as long as the spells on the castle keep working. There's nothing to worry about, by midday they'll be gone.''

I hoped he was right, but I wasn't sure. ''I said everything is going to be fine,'' he said taking my hands. ''But what if it's not? What if they find us and take Queenie? We can't lose her,'' I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

Queenie and I might not have been the best of friends lately, but I was certain she didn't act like that on purpose. Something was wrong with her. ''Sir, what if we lose her?'' I asked afraid, looking up at his multi coloured eyes.

He embraced me tightly. ''Everything is going to be fine. I'll make sure,'' he whispered into my ear before he withdrew.

I gulped but couldn't manage a smile. He pressed his soft lips against mine to comfort me. ''I'll make sure,'' he said softly.

''Let's go and see her now. Since you have a particular quick mind at coming up with scenarios, you might be able to help us.'' He took my hand and squeezed it softly.

I nodded and followed him through the corridors. ''But, sir, people will see us holding hands,'' I said as I realized his was still wrapped around mine. He nodded. ''I don't care.'' He grinned mischievously at me and I returned a soft smile, blushing slightly.

_So he does care about me! Ha! _

_Told you so. See? Never doubt me, _Owyn said amused.

I rolled my eyes and thought, _I won't. As long as you won't be that annoying and unbearable know-it-all. _

There was a silence. I was afraid I had said the wrong thing or might've offended him, but to my relieve a reply came eventually, _Is that really the best thing you can come up with? I don't need books to know everything. I'm almighty and have all knowledge this world possesses! _

I sniggered.

Grindelwald turned to me quizzically. ''Uh, Owyn,'' I said quickly smiling. ''Ah. Our little friend is busy again?'' he chuckled. I nodded. ''What did he say?'' he asked curiously.

''Nothing special. The usual actually. That he's almighty and possesses all knowledge.''

Grindelwald's brow furrowed and he looked at me seriously. ''He's got a point, though,'' he said considerably. I scoffed. ''So we're picking sides now, aren't we?''

He shook his head. ''I don't do sides but my own,'' he grinned.

''So did I, until I met you and I couldn't resist but pick yours,'' I said sweetly, leaning my head against his shoulder. ''That's the first flirty thing you've said to me.'' He grinned broadly as I flushed. ''Did I do it wrong?'' I asked uncertainly.

''No, you didn't. It doesn't matter at all if you do it right or wrong. As long as you do it in your own way.''

I smirked. ''And what's your way?''

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. ''If I should name it, it would be kissing.''

''That doesn't count,'' I disagreed, chuckling. He raised his eyebrows. ''No? Are you sure?'' He stopped walking and turned to me. I nodded confidently, but my grin was still in place. ''I am.''

''Then,'' he said stepping closer to me, slowly driving me up against the wall. ''Allow me to change your mind.''

He softly placed his lips on mine. When he retreated he pecked them curtly, before he faced me again.

''I'm not convinced yet. Still not flirting,'' I said trying to keep my voice casual. ''Hm.'' He raised his eyebrows and stood over me. ''And what do you call flirting than?'' he whispered softly leaning close to me, his lips just a few inches away from mine.

He was teasing me!

''With words, sir.'' It sent shivers up his spine everytime you and he had an intimate moment together and you called him sir. ''No kisses at all?'' he breathed near my ear.

''That depends on where the conversation goes,'' I said turning my head to his, my lips softly brushing against his pale cheek.

''And what about this conversation?'' he whispered, barely audible. ''We'll see,'' I gasped.

He turned to me and roughly pushed his lips against mine. ''I guess it is where this conversation is going,'' I mumbled against his lips. The kiss quickly turned deep, and we both had a hard time at reatreating and doing what we came for.

Finally, I managed to tear apart our lips and he almost at once kissed me again, but I said, ''Sir, we were going to visit Queenie,'' I reminded him softly.

He shortly pecked my lips and nodded. ''You're right.'' He took a step back and examined my flushed face. ''You know I think you're the most beautiful woman in the entire universe?'' he asked watching me with a shy smile.

I blushed and smiled at him. ''If you say so,'' I said softly. He nodded and took my hand again.

When we, at last, arrived at the infirmary we found the nurse scurrying nervously around the room.

''Sir, I was just about to contact you, if I hadn't lost my wand,'' she said looking around. Grindelwald sighed and pointed at the bedside table next to Queenie's bed. ''Ah.'' She flushed and took it.

''Is something wrong with Queenie?'' he asked casually. ''That is a matter of opinions,'' she said uneasily. Grindelwald furrowed his brow. ''Whatever do you mean. Tell us what happened,'' he demanded frustrated.

She blinked and said panicky, ''She's turning into a vampire!''

I watched her perplexed and then glanced at the pale Queenie behind her, lying motionless on the bed. ''That's not possible. No vampires or werewolves nor other magical beings can enter this building,'' he said shaking his head.

''Sir, you forgot that Nagini is also here. So you'd lifted the spell, didn't you?''

The nurse nodded in agreement. ''She's been showing symptoms of the transformation lately. High temperatures, pale skin, distant eyes, growing incisors,'' she explained. ''She will be awake in the last phase, but that will be extremely painful because she's changing from the inside.''

Grindelwald was staring at Queenie. ''A vampire. But.'' He stopped talking and sighed. ''We'll have to find out who did this,'' he said rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed. ''We'll investigate and have surveys, check everyone on possible traitors and lock them away somewhere dark where they'll never see the light again. They'll know what the consequences are of betraying Gellert Grindelwald.''


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14➛ When I Have Fears**

**Emily's P.O.V**

We were sitting in his office. He behind his desk, and I on a chair close to the wall. Considering the enormously shocking occurrences he was concerned about me and offered me to stay with him as long as necessary.

He was really sweet and caring towards me. I had seen him behave toward other people and that was certainly quite different from how he did to me.

This current situation was even for him, impossible to change as it was. All we could do was wait and see what happened.

''Sir?''

He looked at me and blinked. ''Are we going to lose her? Are we going to lose Queenie?'' I asked gulping, as the realization of what had happened to Queenie finally hit me.

He sighed and watched me uncertainly. ''To be fair, Emily, I do not know. I generally know not so much on the subject of vampires. All I know is what the nurse told me, and that once it has completed she won't be the same as before.''

My eyes watered at his words. Was this really already the end of my first humane friendship?

''Isn't there anything we can possibly do that might bring her back?'' I asked desperately. His eyes glistened slightly. I knew he had something on his mind. I knew he had the answer!

''Sir, you have promised me to be more honest toward me. Remember?'' I reminded him silently.

He nodded. ''You're right, I'm sorry.'' He smiled but it quickly faded afterward. ''Once someone has transformed they have a certain amount of time to regain their old personality. But don't get your hopes up, because this feat is almost considered impossible to achieve.''

''But why's that, sir?'' I asked curiously, hope glinting in my eyes; we might have found a way to get the old Queenie back. That was good news, right?

''Well, for them to retrieve their old personality will the full willingness of the vampire in question be required. Without this alacrity, it can't be done.''

He sighed and said,

''We could set up some investigations on certain things that have meant much to her in the past before she transformed. Maybe some of that meaning has stayed behind and we could use it to persuade her to try everything to regain her old personality.''

''We should be aware of the fact that she will grow into something dark and so will her personality. Not many things will be able to change her mind. But we can always try,'' he said, smiling slightly and tilting his head.

He knew I was feeling guilty for what happened, even if it couldn't have been my fault in any way. ''Is there nothing I can personally do?'' I asked looking at him, hiding everything I was feeling inside.

I was hoping I could do more for her. I wasn't certain how she felt about me right now, or when she was still awake. Was she angry with me? Or was she even disappointed?

''I request we both get some rest. I'm quite exhausted by all of this,'' he admitted rubbing his temples. He stood up and suddenly I realized how tired I actually was.

''Will you join me?'' he asked standing up and holding out his hand. I shook my head. ''I think I need some time alone to process this, sir. Thank you for your kindness, but I will go to my own quarters.'' I nodded at him appreciatively and smiled softly.

He dropped his hand and returned the smile. He bowed slightly and said, ''As you wish, my dear.''

Once I was in my bed I had little time to think before I drifted off into a light sleep.

I was cursed to have nightmares every time I was alone, just like this time.

I was sitting in a dark room. The only light source came from a faint lit candle in the corner of the room. I couldn't see any way out. No door. No windows.

I looked around and tried to stand, but I couldn't get up. It was as if I was glued to the wooden surface.

Suddenly a figure appeared, their face just out of reach of the light from the candle. I squeezed my eyes to slits, trying to see their face.

They had probably noticed I was trying to see them because they took a step closer to the candle and I realized it was Queenie. At least, what was _left_ of Queenie_._

Her face was paler than Grindelwald's, her incisors had grown to reach over her lower lip, she had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes seemed to be distant. They had a hint of grey next to her natural eye color.

''Queenie?'' I asked watching her anxiously. ''You've transformed?'' I choked out. To which she nodded slightly.

She took the candle and approached me. My instincts told me to run, but I still wasn't able to get off of the chair. ''Queenie, I'm sorry, I feel so guilty for all of this,'' I said desperately as tears came to my eyes.

She halted and watched me with a stoic expression. Suddenly her eyes seemed to grow a little less distant and she whispered anxiously, ''Do everything to make me come back.''

Then the scene dissolved and I was back in my room, sweating and gasping loudly. ''I promise, Queenie,'' I sobbed silently.

It might've just been another nightmare, but this had pushed me over the edge. I couldn't bear this guilt. I must bring her back. For myself. We needed her. I needed her.

**Grindelwald's P.O.V (Third Person)**

Grindelwald had also fallen asleep, not having the best dream himself.

It was about her. She was crying. Queenie had transformed and sat on a bed with incisors that reached over her lower lip, pale skin and dark, distant eyes. He was holding her while she wailed about how it was her fault and this had all happened because of her.

_She's having another nightmare. Go to her and soothe her. She needs you, _a voice in his head said.

It suited the description Emily had given him about how Owyn communicated with her, but this was different. He tried to reply but couldn't manage to do so.

_I said she needs you. Wake up now and go to her._

His eyes shot open and he glanced over the edge of the bed where Owyn was staring up at him. ''You talked to me?'' he whispered incredulously. Owyn blinked and continued to stare intently at him.

He got up and didn't mind looking for his shirt. He left the room and strode toward her quarters.

He opened the door without knocking. Emily shot up and grabbed her wand when she heard the door open.

When Grindelwald appeared in front of her, she relaxed and quickly wiped away her tears.

''Are you alright?'' he asked concerned, approaching the bed and sitting down on the edge.

* * *

I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed against his chest. ''Queenie talked to me,'' I whispered, tears sliding down my cheeks. ''It's okay,'' he said caressing my back.

I sobbed again and looked at him. ''What did she say?'' he asked softly. I wiped my cheeks dry again, not that it was very effective because new tears dropped from my eyes at once.

''She told me to do anything to make her come back.''

He nodded and embraced me again.

I enjoyed his warmth and his touch, but I couldn't help but wonder, ''Sir, why are you here?''

He sighed and looked at me. ''Owyn, at least I think it was Owyn, told me you had a nightmare and that you needed me. So I came as fast as I could,'' he explained.

I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. ''Have you walked here without a shirt, with the danger of anyone seeing you, just for me?'' I asked looking up into his eyes.

He nodded. ''Of course, my dear. You're worth at least that,'' he said placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I smiled and buried my head against his chest again. ''Will you stay with me?'' I asked softly.

''Until the very end, my dear, Emily,'' he said stroking my hair and kissing me gently.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 ➛Darkness**

**Emily's P.O.V**

It didn't take long before sleep overtook me again.

I was standing in a room with black walls, black ceiling, and even the ground was black.

People were surrounding me.

When I looked around I saw Queenie standing next to me, completely transformed. She wore a stoic expression.

Several people stepped forth from the crowd, while the others dissolved.

''Is this your new friend?'' a woman with short black hair asked annoyed. She matched Queenie's description of her sister, so I supposed it was Tina Goldstein.

''Look what they've done to you,'' she yelled angrily. ''This is all their fault. You should never have joined that insufferable white-haired coward!''

I felt anger bubbling up inside of me. I tried to speak, to yell at her that she was wrong, that she didn't know him. But I couldn't open my mouth. I felt an invisible force keeping it tightly shut.

A man stepped next to Tina. He had long brown hair that fell over his eyes. ''Queenie, it's still not too late to turn back. We will be able to help you. We're your friends and family,'' he said.

Tina shushed him and turned around. ''I think we're too late, Newt. Look at her.''

I glanced at Queenie, who still stood there with a stoic expression. Her distant eyes fixed on Tina and Newt.

_Liars!_

Suddenly Tina snapped her head towards me. ''Am I a liar?'' she asked dangerously. I watched her with big eyes. How had she heard me?

I watched her as angrily as I could and nodded roughly.

I tried to walk towards Queenie, but my legs seemed to be glued to the ground.

Tina was slowly approaching me, a deadly glare in her eyes. ''And would you care to explain what exactly am I lying about?'' she asked softly.

I tried to speak, but no sound would come from my mouth.

Newt was watching me sympathetically while Tina approached me. She stopped less than a foot away from me, and whispered, ''I didn't think so.''

She turned back to Queenie and started talking to her.

I was concentrating with all my power on my voice, but it felt _just_ out of reach. I managed to open my mouth, and after what felt like an eternity, I whispered, ''Queenie.''

I gasped and looked at her. Her gaze was fixed on me now, her eyes coming a little bit back to life and she nodded slightly.

I felt sweat forming on my brow. ''They're...lying,'' I managed to say. She nodded. ''I know,'' she whispered. Her voice felt cold, and it sent a shiver up my spine. ''Stay...with...us,'' I said gasping.

She blinked and turned back to Tina. ''Come back to _us_, Queenie,'' Tina said holding out her hand. ''We're your family. Not those people. They're just using you.''

Queenie watched her hand hesitantly.

A second man stepped from the shadows and into view. ''Queenie, honey,'' the man said holding his arms open.

''Please, come back to me.''

It was Jacob Kowalski. The Muggle Queenie had left behind when she joined the Greater Good. The Muggle she was still fighting for.

''Look what they've done to you, sweetheart. Look at what they've done to you,'' he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

''You belong with us. With me. Please, come back.''

He had almost reached her, and I was trying to move with all my power, but I couldn't.

Jacob was only five steps away now, and I managed to take a small step towards Queenie. And another after some time. And another. And another.

''Queenie,'' Jacob said. Queenie looked into his eyes. ''You belong with us.''

He was leaning forward to hug her.

''Queenie!'' I yelled as I forced my feet to step forward, towards her.

''Get me back,'' she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She smiled curtly and then she was gone.

I woke, once again, troubled and sweaty. But this time, in the arms of Grindelwald, my...

_Boyfriend, _Owyn said amused.

I wasn't able to put up a good fight. I hated my nightmares generally, but this one had seemed to suck out all of my energy.

_Owyn, I have to get Queenie her old personality back, _I thought urgently.

I felt his presence in my mind but doubted if he was really there when he didn't reply.

_I think we first have to wait for her to awake. Then, we can decide what to do. Don't stress. I know this is really important, but calm down._

How was I supposed to calm down? I just had _another _nightmare about Queenie in vampire form, again giving me the same message. That couldn't have been a coincidence, now could it?

How was I supposed to convince her it was worth fighting for her old self?

I glanced up at Grindelwald, who was still asleep, snoring softly.

I didn't want to wake him. I didn't want to bother him with my troubled thoughts. At least not wake him for it.

Besides, I lay there quite comfortable so I decided it was worth waiting for him to awake.

I closed my eyes several times, but sleep would not return.

After some time Grindelwald started mumbling and muttering in his sleep. At first, I thought he was awake, but he wasn't.

I tried to ignore it but stirred when I heard my name.

I was staring up at him as he continued to mumble.

Suddenly, without warning, his eyes opened and he was looking down at me. First, disorientated but when he recovered from the drowsiness, he watched me questioningly.

''Is something wrong?'' he asked softly as I continued to stare at him. I slowly shook my head. ''Did you know you talk in your sleep, sir?''

He watched me curiously. ''No, I didn't. What did I say?''

''My name.''

His cheeks grew slightly pink, which was striking next to his pale skin.

Was that a good or a bad sign?

I was smirking at him. ''What?'' he said innocently. I grinned and shrugged. ''I don't know. Tell me about what you dreamed,'' I said eagerly.

Now he was the one grinning. ''That is not supposed to be heard by younger audiences.''

I watched him with disgust and slapped him on the chest. ''What kind of disgusting dreams do you have about me?'' I said holding back my chuckle.

''Hm, do you really want to know? I might make an exception,'' he said leaning down towards me.

''I'm not sure if I can take it.''

''We can find out,'' he said kissing me softly.

''We might.'' I kissed him back.

The kiss quickly turned deep and before I knew it he had pinned me on my back on the bed and was hovering over me.

''And? Can you take it?'' he whispered grinning. I smirked and said, ''I need some time to consider, sir.''

Shivers ran up his spine and he leaned down to kiss you again.

Suddenly you felt a presence in your mind. At first, you thought it was Owyn who was ready to interrupt as best as he could, but it wasn't Owyn.

It was Queenie's voice. _Find the key to my heart and save me._

I gasped when I realized she had entered my mind and had talked to me.

Grindelwald retreated quickly, not sure if he did something wrong.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I watched him shocked.

''What's wrong?'' he asked anxiously. Your gaze was fixed on him and you were breathing heavily.

''Emily, what's wrong?'' he said sternly.

A tear rolled down my cheek. ''Queenie,'' I choked out. ''S-she talked to me.''

''Through your mind?'' he questioned softly. I nodded slowly and waited until I had calmed a bit before I said, ''Find the key to my heart and save me. That's what she said,'' I recited.

''We will think about that later. What I care about the most is if you're alright.''

I nodded hesitantly. ''It was just a bit frightening, but I think I'm alright now.''

He sat next to me. ''Is it rude to say I don't quite believe you?'' he asked, his platinum-blonde eyebrows raised.

''Apparently, you know me better than I thought,'' I said glancing at him. He shrugged and smiled.

''It's okay to be shocked by this. Come here,'' he said embracing me tightly. ''Do you want to go and see her?'' he proposed. I was still in his embrace when a sob escaped my mouth.

I nodded and hugged him back. ''Thank you,'' I whispered.

''It's going to be fine. We're going to solve this problem. Queenie is going to be fine.''

We went to visit Queenie, but before we entered we could hear screams coming from the infirmary.

''That's Queenie,'' Grindelwald said, anxiously looking at me.

''Stay here,'' he commanded. He opened the doors and went inside.

It felt like he was gone for an eternity. Her screams grew louder and louder, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I took my wand and opened the doors.

Queenie lay on the same bed as before, writhing uncontrollably.

Her face was pale and her incisors had already reached over her lower lip.

Grindelwald was talking to the nurse and both were pointing their wands at Queenie. When he saw me, his face hardened and he was approaching me quickly.

''I told you to stay outside,'' he said sternly.

''I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it! She's my friend.''

He rubbed his temples. ''Fine, stay. But you're going to help us ease the pain for her,'' he said.

''Of course.''

We approached the bed and I pointed my wand at her and muttered all the healing spells I could remember from my time at Hogwarts.

The nurse took a potion from one of the cabinets at the back of the room and poured some of it into a cup.

She raised Queenie's head and forced her to drink from it.

Slowly, the screams grew quieter and faded into silence.

Grindelwald approached me and stopped a few feet away. ''Outside,'' he said coldly. He lead me out of the infirmary and closed the doors behind him.

He watched me angrily. ''Our relationship doesn't change the fact that I still expect you to do as I say,'' he said.

I was looking at my hands and felt terrible. Queenie was in immense pain, and I still felt guilty for it.

''I'm sorry, sir,'' I mumbled.

He sighed tiredly. ''You should return to your quarters. I'm going to talk to the nurse,'' he said returning into the room and leaving you with tears in your eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 ➛Carry On**

**Emily's P.O.V**

I was laying in my room, on my bed and stared at the ceiling with a depressed expression

I had been so unbearably stupid. How had I even dared to ignore an order of Gellert Grindelwald?

He was right. I was supposed to listen to him and do as he said no matter how close we'd be. That's how we'd accomplish what we're striving for. That's why I joined the Greater Good in the first place. To accomplish that what will allow us to be who we are.

I had to focus more on the movement and less on my feelings. From now on, I would do exactly as he'd order me to do.

I rolled onto my side and pictured the world in ruin. Bombs. Explosions. Screaming. Corpses. Everywhere, the ground was littered with bodies from the military, from the villages.

That was the consequence of what would happen if we couldn't manage to stop them. We would save millions of lives. Men's. Women's. Children's. Babies'. He should be called the savior of humanity instead of this crazy villain who should be locked up in Azkaban.

Everyone needed to make sacrifices for the Greater Good and my affections towards Grindelwald were probably what I was supposed to sacrifice.

_Emily, I advise you strongly to calm down first and don't make any rash decisions._

Was Owyn really going to protect me from my feelings? Is that really what a guardian was supposed to do?

_Well, that depends, of course, on how devoted that particular guardian is to you. So, see this as a good sign._

That had been an attempt to cheer me up, but it had failed miserably. I felt bad. Really bad.

A hesitant knock sounded on the door and I shot upright.

Had I been crying? Were my eyes swollen? Could you notice I'd been crying?

Before I could examine myself in the mirror, the door creaked open and I felt nervous.

Somewhat unexpectedly I expected Queenie to stalk into the room, mocking me about Grindelwald and unstabilize my feelings for him even more.

Of course, it wasn't Queenie. But it also wasn't Grindelwald.

Instead, a man I didn't know entered and locked the door behind him.

I quickly made an attempt to grab for my wand but his was already pointed at me. And before I could've cast any spell he had already said, ''Expelliarmus,'' and my wand flew away.

I quickly climbed off of the bed and watched the man with an horrified expression as he slowly approached me.

I generally had a hard time trusting anyone. Even believing they weren't out to kill me was hard to convince myself of.

The man's eyes gleamed and his lips curled up into a cunning smirk. ''I've been watching you for some time now,'' he announced softly, coming ever closer.

I was trying to find anything I might be able to use as a weapon, but before I could grab anything he had me pinned against the wall.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck and tears started to sting my eyes.

''What are you doing, get off me!'' I shouted as I struggled in his grip. ''Get off...''

I couldn't finish your sentence because he had slammed his mouth onto mine and was kissing you fiercely.

I tried to push him away but he was too strong. I struggled in his hold and turned my head away. Finally, his mouth left mine and I gasped heavily. Tears started to drip down my chin but I never stopped struggling. ''Get off me!'' I yelled desperately as I kicked around.

He smirked at me and dragged me onto the bed. As a desperate attempt, I tried to roll away, but before I could reach the edge, he was on top of me, grabbing for my arms and pinning them to the bed.

I was unable to move as he started to kiss me again.

_Owyn, help me! _I shouted in my mind, and I immediately felt his presence enter my mind.

_Help me Owyn! There's a man here, he's..._

_Say no more, I'll make sure you'll be safe. Give me a moment._

His presence never left and I kept calling for him but received no reply at all.

Panic flooded inside of me as the man started to unbutton my dress and his lustful eyes were fixed on my fearful ones, his smirk still in place. I tried to wriggle out of his grip, now he only held me down with one hand I assumed it would be easier to throw him off. But I regretted that decision immediately because he hit me in the stomach and I curled up under him as he continued to unbutton the fabric.

_Your rescuer is on his way! _Owyn announced suddenly.

Tears continued streaming down onto the already damp covers as I stared at the wall hopelessly, trying to suck in air.

The man had now abandoned the buttons because he had created a big enough gap. He slid his hand inside and smirked down at me as I gave up struggling and just lay there motionless.

The man was about to slip off my dress when the door suddenly slammed open.

My ears were ringing and silent tears slid down onto the white pillow as I slowly felt the pressure decrease as the man toppled off of me and the bed.

Grindelwald stood at the door, eyes ablaze as he watched the man with a deadly glare. He was holding his wand tightly, his knuckles white.

_Everything's going to be OK now, _I thought as tears continued to stream endlessly down my cheeks.

''Sir, is something wrong?'' the man asked uncertainly. ''Me and my girlfriend...''

Grindelwald had stormed into the room and grabbed him by his throat and squeezed until the man's face had gone purple and he was wheezing.

He threw him onto the ground and pointed his wand at the man. ''Crucio!'' he yelled. The man started writhing and tears filled his eyes as his body spasmed and he yelled in pain.

He stopped and watched the man furiously. He raised his wand and started, ''Avada...''

''No!''

I slowly turned my head. The shout had cost me more energy than I had expected and I suddenly felt deadly weak and I wouldn't want anything more than to fall asleep and slumber peacefully. But instead, I forced myself to say again, ''No.''

The man lay motionless as tears started to slide down his red cheeks. Grindelwald turned to me. ''But this man...''

I shook your head and closed my eyes momentarily.

He turned back to the man, kneeled beside him and waited for him to look him in the eyes before punching him in the face. Blood slowly started to drip from his nose and onto his clothes and the floor.

Grindelwald got up and pulled the man onto his feet. He was unbalanced and almost tripped over his own feet.

''Leave this castle, now. If I see you ever again, I will kill you,'' he threatened before he pointed at the door.

He released the man who was looking up at him in fear. ''Go! Before I change my mind!'' he bellowed.

The man scurried towards the door, almost hitting the doorpost as he was leaving the room.

Grindelwald pocketed his wand and slowly turned to me. He closed the door with wandless magic and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

He slowly stroked my cheek and buttoned my shirt again, slowly. He didn't want to frighten you as you were softly sobbing your shoulders shooking slightly.

His hand lingered on my cheek and I leaned into it as another tear escaped my eye.

When I had managed to calm down for a bit, I slowly sat up leaning against the pillow, still feeling quite weak.

''How did you know?'' I asked slowly looking into his eyes. He sighed softly and looked at my hands. ''Owyn told me,'' he said.

It took me some time to realize I hadn't misheard him. ''Owyn? But he can only communicate with me, right?''

Grindelwald shrugged and took my hand. ''But it doesn't matter. It looks like I was just on time,'' he said softly, pulling me into a hug.

''Yes, you were. He was about to take off my dress,'' I stated weakly, my eyes slightly drooping. He looked at me and his expression grew angry again. ''I'm going to kill that bastard,'' he growled as he stood up.

I placed my hand on his arm and looked into his eyes, slowly shaking my head. ''Please, don't. I don't want you to kill him,'' I said softly, feeling somewhat ashamed I was actually defending the man that had just assaulted me.

''Why are you so eager to protect him? He deserves nothing less than everlasting torture. I should've thrown him into the dungeons,'' he said angrily.

''I don't want any blood on my hands, Gellert.''

He froze and looked at me. ''What did you just call me?''

Before I could've helped myself I had said it. It might've been the most stupid thing I had done around him.

I looked at him hesitantly and I could feel my cheeks grow hot. ''Uhm, Gellert,'' I said forcing my eyes to stay open, despite the overwhelming exhaustion. This was just really not the moment to doze off. ''If you prefer Grindelwald I can just...''

''No! No. It's just, that no one has called me that in a really long time. I guess it's just something I will have to get used to,'' he said softly, smiling at me.

I looked into his eyes and couldn't see any trace of the former anger that was in there. It had all vanished when I had said his name.

I sighed and took his hand. ''Who was that man?'' I asked as the events of the past ten minutes returned to my mind. Momentarily hating myself for bringing the subject up again. But I just felt like I had to know.

Grindelwald glared at the closed door and said, ''Jonathan Brook. He was one of my more trusted followers. It pains me to find out he's such an untrustable pervert.''

He watched me hesitantly, studying my expression before he said, ''But I do get why. He did it. He wasn't good enough for you, and you're irresistible.''

He waited anxiously for a reaction. Was this the right subject to flirt about? WHen it came down to Emily he never could be certain of anything.

I smiled shyly.

He took that as a good sign and he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

''I'm sorry about earlier,'' I whispered guiltily.

He shook his head dismissively. ''Let's not talk about that. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. ''I'll make sure no one will ever touch you again. From now on, you will stay with me in my quarters. I will not allow anything like this to happen to you ever again. I will keep you safe.''

I guessed that meant that we were OK again?

''To make sure no harm will ever come to you, I have something for you,'' he said retrieving something from his pocket.

He held it out and I took it, examining it in my hand.

It was his symbol. The Deathly Hallows symbol.

''Touch it and call for me. I will hear you and come immediately. Only a fair few have these people.''

He held out his hand. ''May I?''

I nodded and returned him the necklace. Bowing forward, so he could put it around my neck, I blushed slightly at him when he finished.

He examined me and smiled. ''Now you're even more beautiful,'' he said, pressing a soft kiss against my lips.

I smiled and looked down at the beautiful silver pendant.

I held out my arms to hug him, not feeling like I possessed the energy needed to jump around his neck. He accepted the hug and leaned forward, sighing softly. ''Thank you,'' I whispered in his ear.

When he retreated he watched me with a sympathetic smile. ''I know you're exhausted. Try and get some sleep,'' he said smiling. He got up and made his way toward the door.

I hesitated shortly before I said, ''Gellert, will you stay with me?''

He froze at hearing his name, but when he had processed the request he smiled and turned to me. Nodding, he joined me and we laid there until I finally fell asleep and he made me feel like I was supposed to feel. Safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 ➛All I ever wanted**

Moving my stuff didn't take long. And before I knew it, I lay in his bed again. But this time, alone.

The sky had already turned dark and stars had started to pop out.

Grindelwald had promised me he'd return as quickly as possible. He still had some important work to do, so he left me alone.

He had told me at least ten times to touch the pendant and call for him if something happened to me, to which I in reply reassured him everything would be fine and that this Jonathan Brook was gone.

After I had finally managed to convince him I was perfectly safe, he smiled at me and left the room.

Once his footsteps had faded away into silence, I immediately felt uncomfortable. I kept turning and looking over my shoulder, afraid someone might be standing in the corner of the room, smirking at me.

I groaned in frustration and took my wand from the bedside table and lit the candles.

I leaned against the wall behind me and pulled my knees to my chest.

Sighing, a tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek.

I had hoped I could manage to forget about what had happened and just carry on with my life, but now that felt like I was trying to catch lightning.

_Are you alright? _Owyn's calm and soft voice asked.

I sighed again and said, ''I don't know.''

There was a silence and a thought crept into my mind.

''Owyn? Do you know anything about what could've happened to Queenie?'' I asked looking at the wall opposite of me.

_I'm sorry, but that is a question none of us can answer. Except, maybe, Queenie herself._

I frowned deeply. ''Do you really think she might remember?''

_I'm not sure, but it can't hurt to try._

I supposed he was right.

I walked onto the balcony and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence and the soft wind blowing against my skin.

I opened my eyes when I heard a bird flutter closeby and saw a dark raven standing on the balustrade. He screeched and stuck out his paw to me. It watched me with deep, pitch black eyes.

I knew those eyes. I recognized them. Eyes as dark as the night and a menacing screech.

I noticed a small piece of parchment bound to its paw. I quickly took it and watched the bird take off and soar through the air.

Once I lost sight of him I drew my attention to the parchment.

I opened it and found a small note scribbled down.

_Enjoy your life, while you still can._

I gasped and looked around anxiously.

Was I being watched? Was this a threat? Is someone trying to kill me?

I stared, paralyzed, into the distance. I felt panic bubble up inside of me, but I couldn't move. My eyes watered and I felt a tear slowly slide down.

I could hear footsteps nearing the door and I couldn't help but jerk around and point my wand at it, ready to strike right when it would open.

The footsteps stopped, and the door slowly creaked open.

I would wait for the first glance before firing a spell.

I held my breath, ready to cast the curse.

Someone stepped inside, staring at me with big eyes. ''Emily,'' Grindelwald said slowly walking towards me. ''What are you doing?''

I had my gaze fixed on him. ''Stop walking!'' I shouted defensively.

He halted and held up his hands. ''Emily, it's me,'' he said softly. ''Put down your wand.''

I ignored him and said with tears in my eyes, ''How do I know it's really you?''

''You could be anyone!''

He frowned and watched me with concern.

''What did you say to me in my first nightmare?'' I demanded. If he really was who he said he was, he would have no trouble answering.

''Emily, this isn't necessary.''

''Answer me!''

He sighed and closed his eyes. ''That you're worthless,'' he muttered.

It was him. It couldn't be anyone else. I had no one, besides him, told about my dream, and I had made sure my Occlumency shields were unable to break when I asked him the question and I also couldn't sense anyone trying to break into my mind.

I dropped my wand on the floor but still had my gaze fixed on him, tears slowly dripping down. ''Emily.'' He quickly approached me and pulled me into an embrace.

I sobbed onto his shoulder while he stroked my hair. ''It's okay. It's alright.''

''It's not. I'm going to die. They're going to kill me,'' I sobbed hysterically.

He looked at me with a deep frown. ''What are you talking about?''

Just then, he noticed the piece of parchment I had clutched in my hand.

He carefully peeled it out and read the note scribbled across.

''What happened?'' he asked concerned. ''Who's this from? How did this get to you?''

''A raven had delivered me it. I recognized him from something. I'm just not sure from when or where.'' I spoke softly, trying to suppress my emotions so we could have a normal conversation.

''I'm going to protect you,'' he said embracing me again.

I wasn't sure how to feel right then. Usually, when he'd said something like that I'd swell up with pride and happiness, because that meant he cared about me. But this time I just felt empty, hollow and scared.

''No one will be able to hurt you as long as I'm alive,'' he promised solemnly.

A silent tear slid down my cheek as I watched the darkness through the gap leading to the balcony.

That night, I had trouble sleeping. My gaze was fixed on the ceiling, while different emotions kept bubbling up.

Fear.

Panic.

Anger.

Frustration.

Grindelwald had promised to stay up with me until I fell asleep. But after a few hours, he'd drifted off. I didn't blame him. I was glad he fell asleep, I didn't want him to suffer. He didn't deserve it. He had been so kind to me.

My feelings of guilt never went away. Never. I've always felt sad, ever since I remember. Always faking a smile, trying to live like I was supposed to. Sometimes, I felt calm and happy. But always, when I finally thought everything was over, that it was finally my turn to be happy, something happened to burn my hopes to the ground.

I listened to his soft snores as my thoughts slowly ceased away and drowsiness replaced them.

I fought it, not wanting to fall asleep. I was afraid I would get another nightmare.

I turned onto my side with my back to him and groaned in frustration. To my annoyance, I could feel him stir behind me and his snores halted.

In my mind I cursed my stupidity. If he was exhausted because I was having problems again, it would be my fault if things went wrong with the Greater Good.

I could feel his gaze on me, but I tried to ignore it, acting as if I was asleep. I faked a snore and made sure my breath was even.

His arms slithered around my waist, and he pressed his body close against me. ''I know you're not asleep, Emily,'' he whispered into my ear, placing a soft kiss on my neck.

I sighed and opened my eyes. ''Please, go to sleep. You need to sleep,'' I said turning my head to look at him.

He shook his head. ''I'm going to protect you.''

''But you need to rest. I don't. I'm not as important as you,'' I argued. ''And magic can protect me too.''

He sighed and buried his face in the crook of my neck. ''I know magic can protect you as well as I can. But that doesn't mean it actually makes you feel safe. I want you to feel safe, Emily.''

''I will go to sleep once you're asleep. And this time for real, I'm not going to fall asleep again.''

He was sweet for wanting to protect me, but I couldn't take it if he'd lose sleep because I was being paranoid. I was grateful for his help and of course for his care. He's cared for me like no one else has, ever since I can remember.

''Please, go to sleep. If you don't, you will probably not sleep the entire night,'' I begged. ''I just can't forget what happened. I can't relax. And because of that, I'll worry about it until I fall asleep, which will cause me to have a nightmare about it.''

''I can help you relax,'' he said, stroking my arm. ''No offense. But I don't think you can. I'm afraid nothing can take my mind off this,'' I whispered.

''I'm almost certain I can.'' He rested his head on my shoulder so he could look into my eyes. ''May I try?'' he asked smiling charmingly.

I sighed and blinked at him.

He smiled and reached for my hand. He rolled me onto my other side so I faced him and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

He intertwined our fingers beneath the blankets.

''So, what's bothering you the most?'' he asked placing a hand on my waist.

I snorted. ''I thought you'd help me forget about it?''

He nodded. ''It's part of my plan,'' he said smiling gently while circling his thumb over my temples.

I shrugged. ''The raven.''

He nodded encouragingly as he placed a kiss on my neck. ''What's so special about this raven?'' he asked, his hand slowly lowering to the place where he had just kissed my neck and massaging it gently.

''I know the bird somehow. I'm sure. But I just can't put my finger on it.''

His hand slowly traveled onto my shoulder, pulling at the fabric until a part of my shoulder was visible. ''Hm. What else is bothering you?'' he asked, pushing his lips at the crook of my neck and starting to kiss down, leaving a trail of kisses on my collarbone.

I swallowed my gasp and said in a whisper, ''The note.''

He nodded and kissed his way up my neck and behind my ear. ''What about the note?'' he asked placing soft kisses just under my earlobe and teasing me. ''I-I.''

I tried to find the right words but I couldn't focus with his perfect lips all over me. ''I-uh. Uhm, I'm afraid that they'll find me and hurt me. I feel terrible,'' I managed to say.

''And, what else?'' he asked only lifting his lips a few inches, before continuing. ''I-I...''

I gasped as he suddenly started to suck on the small groove behind my earlobe. As a reflex, I placed my hand on his bare back.

I was struggling to continue talking, and after some time I gave up, allowing him to distract me from my troubles.

''Do you like that?'' he mumbled up. I nodded breathlessly and gently squeezed his hand. ''I do, sir.'' His eyes glinted.

He released my hand and knelt over me, pinning my hands to the pillow.

''Sir?'' I asked, out to tease him back.

Shivers ran up his spine and he started to kiss up my jawline. But he stopped once he had reached my mouth and hovered over it.

I could feel his hot breath against my lips. Right when I thought he was going to kiss me, he muttered, ''Say my name.''

''Gellert,'' I whispered. ''Again?'' he said, almost demanding. I smiled and pecked his lips curtly. ''Gellert.''

He grinned and roughly caught my lips.

''And, are you distracted?'' he asked, grinning against my lips. ''A bit. But still not completely,'' I said acting uncertain.

''I can fix that.''

He kissed me again and this time slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I couldn't help but smile as he cupped my cheek with one hand and helped me get my mind of the horrible events of that day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 ➛Shadow Talks**

**Emily's P.O.V**

Once I woke from a fresh few hours of sleep, I felt calm for the first time since the previous night.

I was safe. I was protected. I was loved.

_I was innocent._

When the words entered my mind, emotions started to flood inside of me.

Was I truly innocent? Hadn't I committed terrible sins that might've escaped my eye?

I heaved a sigh and buried my face in the palms of my hands. Was this never going to end? Would my life be like this until the end of my days? Filled with insecurities and terrible events? If so, I wouldn't really mind it to end early. I was not interested in a life filled with unhappiness. When was my deserved happy-ending going to arrive?

I had come to believe that I had been cursed ever since I was a child. Cursed to never feel true happiness without the universe trying to destroy me.

And now, it looked like I had received a confirmation of that belief.

My mind drifted off to the note I had found earlier and I felt a knot form in my stomach.

'Enjoy your life, while you still can.' That was what it had said. But this ominous message could mean two things:

I was going to get killed by some paranoid guy, who I had apparently, caused pain, one way or another, and now I had become the victim of their vengeance. Or, someone would make my life so miserable, I would actually be better off dead.

Either way, my life wouldn't magically improve out of the blue. If there truly was someone after me to destroy my happiness, then I had no power at all to stop them. I didn't even know who they were.

Lately, I had been experiencing numbness whenever I was alone. Sometimes I cried until my feelings had faded and all I felt was a pit where they used to be. Just an empty pit.

This made me feel like I was losing control over myself. Like I was about to tumble down an endless road of darkness.

I've been tried to convince myself more than once that my moment of happiness would come eventually, but I was starting to doubt that. After every single bad thing that had happened, it felt like just another piece broke off of my already shattered heart.

But I had managed to grasp something that gave me hope. And hope was something I desperately needed if I wanted to regain my will to continue living.

I glanced up at Grindelwald and smiled shyly. He was the one giving me hope. No matter how little, hope could always get me through anything. And besides that, he also made the feeling of loneliness fade, no matter how little.

I leaned on my elbow and took a minute to examine him with a small smile. His hair wasn't standing upright like it used to do. Instead, it had been kind of flattened which looked a little strange, but not unfamiliar. I grinned and placed my hand on his which was resting on my waist.

His breath hitched in his throat and he slowly opened his eyes. I smiled the entire time as I let him take his time to fight the disorientation. First, he glanced curtly at the window before turning to me.

He noticed my smile in the light of the upcoming sun and returned it with one of his own.

''Have you slept alright, darling?'' he asked slowly, stroking my hair carefully. ''I did, actually. I didn't have any nightmares, thanks to you.'' My smile widened and I lay back down on the pillow keeping my gaze fixed on him.

He grinned broadly. ''So I'll take that I've managed to achieve the impossible?''

I raised an eyebrow and watched him questioningly with a small smile of confusion.

''It's fair to say I've managed to distract you.''

I watched him with a thoughtful expression. ''I suppose. You did quite alright,'' I said nonchalantly.

He smiled but then sighed. This worried me slightly and I looked up at him. ''Emily, I need to show you something.''

I frowned at his sudden change of mood and slowly asked, ''Is everything alright, sir?''

''It's really important. But I need to show you. If I just tell you I'm afraid it'll only raise questions.''

He got up and started dressing up which made me watch him perplexed. Usually, he'd make excuses to stay in bed longer, but now he seemed to be having an urgency of some kind.

I felt my stomach drop when I realized it must be something serious if it could manage to change his mood this quickly.

I watched him scurry around the room a little uncertainly, not sure how I was supposed to feel about the current situation.

But since he seemed to be so serious about what was about to happen, I guessed it would be the best to just do as he said. I also had a feeling that he was not going to answer any of the questions I'd ask anyway.

But before I could even start dressing up he had already finished and he was watching me with a little nervosity.

''I'll see you in my office in five minutes,'' he said finally after some time.

Once the door had closed behind him, my mind was being under attack of floods and legions of thoughts.

If it was so serious, then maybe it had something to do with Queenie. Or maybe something had gone wrong and it had some damn serious consequences. Or, maybe my family had once again had got me into trouble.

Suddenly I felt a little angry. He had just awakened when he turned so grave, which meant he knew it for more than a day already and he had decided to wait until morning to tell me?

I didn't like it when people hid things from me, but I told myself that he must've had his reasons for doing so. But the gnawing feeling remained in my chest.

I sighed and looked into the mirror to tie up my hair. My eye caught the golden necklace that hung from my neck and it made my anger fade away. I took it in my hand and closed my eyes.

''He must've had his reasons,'' I whispered under my breath. Before leaving the room and cautiously entering the corridor.

I was glad when I was standing in front of the door to his office, unharmed. I was still a little uncomfortable to be wandering around the corridors of the castle alone.

I quickly entered the office.

And at first, I didn't notice him sitting behind his desk and he looked like he could be in another world, deeply sunken in thoughts, his skull-hookah sitting in front of him on the desk. I stood by the door, not quite certain what to do.

I was about to speak so I would receive some clear instructions on what to do, but he held up his hand to stop me, which made me quite curious about how he knew I was about to say something since he hadn't looked at me once since I had entered the room.

''Sit.'' He motioned towards the chair opposite him and shifted his gaze towards me, his eyes following me with every step I took.

He was acting strange and it made me feel quite uncomfortable. The nervousness I had noticed earlier had vanished and I wondered why. But there was a more burning question in my mind that I needed answered, ''Sir, what's wrong?''

He ignored my question and continued to watch me intently. ''I wanted to tell you yesterday but you got me quite worried.''

_So he did have a good reason! Me and my preconceptions, _I thought annoyed.

He took his time to study my expression before he cautiously continued, ''I've had a vision. A vision involving the Greater Good and you.''

His manner of speaking made me feel nervous but curious at the same time.

I opened my mouth to speak, but again, he interrupted me. ''I didn't tell you earlier because of what had already happened to you. But now I've had some time to think about it, I do think it's best for you to know. Despite everything that has already happened to you in the last few weeks.''

I felt my stomach churn. It _was _something bad.

''It's very important that you are informed about what our next step will be. Which is why I will show you the vision I had yesterday.''

Before he took the pipe of the skull-hookah, he watched me for confirmation that I was OK with what was about to happen. I swallowed and nodded hesitantly, having absolutely no idea what to expect. Then, he blew a big cloud of smoke that slowly closed in all around me and slowly grew darker until I saw almost nothing at all.

After some time I grew uncertain and was about to say something, but then I got startled by a sudden bolt of lighting that afterward left a small charred spot on the ground in the middle of a snow-covered clearing.

I was looking around as I was starting to be able to see more than only the dark smoke. It started with just the ground, but then also some surrounding trees started to become visible in the distance, then a mountain which was completely covered in snow.

I gazed at a vague figure laying on the ground some yards away from me.

I squeezed my eyes to slits as my sight slowly zoomed in, without moving my feet. It felt quite strange, but that feeling was quickly overcome by shock and anxiety as I started to realize who was lying in front of me.

''Credence,'' I gasped, taking a rather uneasy step backward as I recognized the boy's pale and bloody face. He was covered with cuts and his eyes had rolled up into his sockets which gave it quite a spooky feel about it.

Suddenly another boy stepped from the fog behind him and looked at him as a single tear dripped down his chin.

I was surprised by the sudden appearance, but somehow something seemed familiar about the boy.

I took a step toward him and looked at his face with curiosity and confusion.

Suddenly it hit me. His eyes. Those grey, empty eyes. Eyes which hid great pain and a hurt past.

Those eyes. I had seen them before.

Suddenly I heard a screech which startled me and made me look up at the dark starless sky. A dark crow soared over our heads. The boy also looked up, with some kind of mixture of anxiety and sadness showing on his face.

We watched it descend and land on a bare tree branch which creaked slightly under its weight. And I half-expected the branch to snap in half beneath its weight.

I fixed my gaze on the bird, familiarity scratching the back of my mind. But then my eye caught sudden movement close-by and I shifted my gaze. The boy stumbled a few steps backward when a dark figure slowly approached the dead tree and waited for the bird to hop down onto its shoulder.

Face hooded completely, the figure approached slowly, as if it was already convinced its prey had been cornered and there was no way for them to be able to escape.

It stopped just a few feet away from the boy and offered him a hand pale, cold looking.

The boy watched it hesitantly before throwing a glance at Credence's lifeless body, and then back at the figure standing in front of him.

He slowly extended a hand. And just before he looked into its eyes, the figure threw off the hood to reveal a completely scarred face. He grabbed the boy's hand and they dissolved immediately along with the smoke.

And then it was just me and Grindelwald in the office again.

Once I had managed to recollect myself for a bit, I looked up at him almost demanding an explanation with my expression.

If this was a vision of the future, then I was afraid I wouldn't want to experience it. Now I knew what people meant with how you'd rather not know your faith.

''Aurelius won't be able to kill Dumbledore,'' he said, sighing heavily. ''We cannot let him face this faith, not now we know what happens if he does.''

This meant that his search for Credence the past years had been for nothing. And I felt bad for him.

I looked down before I spoke up again. ''But Dumbledore, isn't he...''

''Supposed to die? Yes, he is. But Aurelius won't be able to do so, at least, not alone.''

Everything he said made me feel confused at the moment. I knew we would have to get the boy, but something about him made me feel terribly strange.

He looked at me for some time, before he asked, ''And the crow? Did you notice anything about it?'' he asked cautiously.

I stared at him with wide eyes when his words hit me. ''It was the crow from yesterday. The one that delivered me the letter!'' I said my voice rising. Mostly because it made me feel anxious to know we would meet the crow again in the future, but also because that meant we now knew what the person that threatened me looked like. A face like that wasn't easy to forget.

He nodded slowly.

I looked down at my hands which sat folded in my lap and asked softly, ''Who was the boy?''

I had finally managed to connect those eyes to a memory. They seemed familiar because I had exactly the same eyes. Eyes filled with pain from the past. Pain from all the people that had at least once hurt me without caring.

I feared what he was going to say, but also wasn't surprised when he did. ''That, was your brother, Emily.''

I closed my eyes to stop the forming tears from falling.

''We need him. For the Greater Good,'' he said slowly. He did seem to feel sympathetically, but I couldn't quite realize that. My mind was growing hazy and I felt my throat grow dry.

But I nodded nevertheless. I was not going to be weak at this point.

It was done now. Decided. I was going to meet my little brother. I was only starting to doubt if I would be strong enough to endure that.

I felt my knees buckle and I startled trembling slightly.

''Emily, I know this is really hard for you,'' he said, standing up and slowly walking around the desk towards me. ''But this is really important. I need you to stay strong, and talk to me whenever you need anything.''

I started to feel the tears burning in my eyes again and I felt like I was having a hard time to suck in air. He lifted my chin so I looked into his eyes. ''Calm your breathing. Very slowly,'' he said stroking my cheek.

I adjusted my breathing until I had regained control again. A tear escaped my eye and made its way down my cheek. ''I'm sure you can do this. You're really strong.'' He placed his hand on my cheek and smiled. ''I'm sorry you have to go through this too,'' he said leaning down on one knee to embrace me.

''I hate to be adding so much weight on your already overloaded shoulders. You deserve some time to relax,'' he said holding me tightly.

''What's his name?'' I asked leaning back so I could look at his face.

He looked at me uncertainly and sighed, ''You do not share the same surname because when your parents went into hiding, they took fake names upon themselves as extra safety measures.''

He waited for a reaction, but when that didn't come, he said,

''His name is, Tom. Tom Riddle.''


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 ➛Fix Me, Won't You? **

Tom Riddle.

It was official now. I had a little brother. A little brother whose name was Tom Riddle.

It felt weird to think about it, because I had always been convinced I was an only child, but this proves I've been wrong after all.

Emily Riddle.

That sounded weird. It could've been my last name if my parents had decided to give me a fake surname too before they left me at the orphanage.

Was Spencer really the name my family had? Or did they also give me a fake name to cover up the tracks I was their daughter?

That would make sense if what my father said in the dream was true. If they really gave me up to protect me, it would be more than smart to give me a different last name.

''So I really have a little brother, then?'' I whispered watching my hands again. Grindelwald nodded slowly, searching my face for any displayed emotions.

I looked at him, tears welling up in my eyes. Why did they do this? Why did they make me believe I'm all alone? Why'd they give me up, and make me believe they're dead, while in reality they aren't and they could've cared for me?

The thought of having a little brother made me furious. It made me furious to think they gave me up for my so called safety, but take another child afterwards. That just made no sense at all.

''As I said before, I know this comes as a shock to you.'' He placed his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them. ''But we need him. Like we need you. Like I need you.''

I raised my head to look into his eyes.

They were filled with sympathy and sadness, but also with earnest. This meant my little brother was very important for the movement. But why was he telling me this? I should have absolutely no say in this. And now it feels like he's asking for my permission?

His eyes twinkled, and I couldn't help but forget the anger and smile weakly at him.

Is it because he cares about me? Like, really cares about me? Or am I just his toy, and does he only do this because he doesn't want me to be angry with him?

Those thoughts shocked me. How could I think such things of him? He had cared for me ever since I joined the Greater Good, and maybe even before that. Cared more about me than any real living human has ever done.

''Sir, what do you know about him?'' I asked softly.

He stopped massaging me and sighed, his hands slowly dropping down my arms until he reached my hands and took them in his.

''He was born on 31 December 1926, which was last year, which means he's only one right now. He lives in the same orphanage you did. In his future lie great things. I do not now what things exactly, but they'll be great.''

As he told me this, it took me a moment to process it all. ''But if he's only one, we need to wait until he's older aren't we?''

Grindelwald shook his head. ''No, we aren't going to wait. He's going to be with us before the week is out.''

I furrowed my brow in confusion. ''Sir, how are we supposed to do that? Even if we get him now, he'll be only one and we still need to wait until he's grown up.''

Again, he shook his head. ''Tell me, Emily. How much do you know about time travel?''

* * *

''So, you want to steal a time-turner from the Ministry of Magic, let me travel through time until he's eleven, go back in time just before Dumbledore enters his room and bring him here?''

He had explained me what he had in mind. It was a good plan. I only didn't like the part where I had to travel through time with my little brother, who won't know I'm his sister, and will probably haven't the slightest idea what's going on and think I'm some weird kidnapper with the completely insane ability to travel through time.

''Yes. I've had another vision, and it has to be you,'' he said. ''I'm sorry, but I really can't send anyone else. If I do, the plan will fail.''

This was why I had joined the Greater Good. To help change the world. But when I did, I had never imagined it would mean socializing with a family member who doesn't know about my existence and will probably have no idea what's going on.

''But I'm wanted. I can't just walk through any street.''

I knew this was a lazy excuse. I had always used disillusionment charms, and spells that changed my appearance to be able to do my job.

But every time the Ministry so desperately needed me again, they'd pardon me, just to try and hunt me down again afterwards.

''There are spells that could keep you safe.''

I knew he wouldn't fall for such a bad excuse. We lived in a world of magic! Coming up with excuses was a lot harder than for the Muggles.

I had to do it. It was for the Greater Good! How could I doubt it?

''Alright, I'll do it,'' I said tiredly.

He smiled and excitement danced in his eyes. He pressed a soft kiss on my lips and placed his forehead against mine. ''I knew you'd do it.''

I smiled and closed my eyes. ''For the Greater Good.''

''For the Greater Good.''

* * *

That day I had decided to visit Queenie. I didn't know if her transformation had already completed, but I needed to see her.

At first Grindelwald wouldn't let me go alone because he was too anxious something might happen to me. But I had managed to convince him I was perfectly safe- even though I didn't always feel like that- and I would call for him when I was in trouble.

That had convinced him it was safe enough for me to go to Queenie alone. But he had made me promise to return immediately once I was done.

I stood in front of the big wooden doors to the infirmary. I listened hard, trying to hear anything that might point out she was still transforming. If she still was, I wouldn't go inside.

But everything was perfectly silent, which made me feel a little miserable. In there, was a vampire. My best friend, a vampire.

I sighed and entered, slowly pushing the doors open.

Right when I entered the room I felt a coldness flood over me. I couldn't help but glance at the window, and find them completely covered up. There was no sunshine in the room.

I heard a heavy breathing and shifted my gaze toward the hospital beds.

I squinted as I saw a figure sit on one of the beds, knees pulled up to their chest.

I quickly scanned the room for the nurse, but there was no sign of her. I quickly cast Lumos and slowly approached the hospital bed.

I slowly neared, and with every step I seemed to recognize more and more of the figure.

It was Queenie.

Her skin was as pale as the sheets. Her eyes as hollow and empty as the dark night sky. Dark circles surrounded her eyes. And long and pointy incisors reached down her lower lip. Even her once orange curls had turned dark.

I stood paralyzed at the bed as she was staring in the distance with an empty look.

There sat my best friend.

A vampire.

Would she still remember me?

Was I important enough for her to still be in her memories?

As I was watching her, a sad and empty feeling overtook me.

Queenie was the last person who'd deserve this. She had always been so good-hearted and happy. She had always tried to make other people happy and see the positive. But now she was cursed to be a vampire. Despised by many.

Tears stung my eyes as I thought about it, and I couldn't help but take her hand and watch her gazing in the distance.

''I-I don't know if you can hear me, Queenie. But I want you to know I'm sorry.''

I kneeled at the side of her bed and a small sob escaped my mouth. ''I never wanted this to happen to you. You don't deserve this. You've always been a good person. One of the little who've actually treated me like an equal, and not like a piece of trash.''

More tears started to emerge and I sobbed again. ''I'm so sorry, Queenie. And thank you for everything.''

I slowly dried my face and got up. As I watched her for several seconds I started to turn and slowly walk away.

Queenie slowly shifted her head in my direction. ''Emily,'' she whispered weakly.

I froze and slowly turned around. Her face was weary but her eyes were twinkling. They weren't empty like before. There was something of the old Queenie in there. Some sparkle of hope.

''Please, save me.''

Then the emptiness returned and her head turned back to the curtains, watching them with that hollow look again.

I was still frozen in place, and completely shaken by what just happened.

I almost jumped in fright as I heard the nurse say anxiously, ''She talked.''

And I realized she had actually been watching from the shadows.

She watched me fascinated, before I left the room with tears in my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 ➛She Walks in Beauty**

I had made a promise to Grindelwald to return immediately after my visit to Queenie, so we could prevent anything from happening.

I was walking slowly, my mind hazy and my body trembling. Tears had come to my eyes as the realization hit me of what I was supposed to do. I should help Queenie. That was the least I could do. Friends are supposed to help each other in hard times, so I guessed this was also part of that.

Queenie deserved a good life. And I do not wish many people a good life.

Queenie was a good person. A positive person. Always trying to help wherever and whenever she could.

It made me really sad to think that she may not be able to live like that anymore. Live like herself.

''Emily,'' Grindelwald exclaimed relieved, as I slowly closed the door behind me. ''I was already worrying something might've happened to you on the way.''

It warmed my heart to know he cared about me, but right now, there were things on my mind that couldn't be exceeded by this.

He had probably noticed my gloomy expression because he regained his composure and watched me, his hands folded on his desk.

''How was Queenie? Has her transformation been completed?'' he asked formally.

I nodded silently, as I managed to keep in my tears and worries.

''Was she alright? Did something happen to her?'' he guessed.

I sighed and looked up at him. ''She's fine, except for her new life.''

Now she was a vampire, people wouldn't act normal around her anymore. People would look down at her in disdain while praising themselves for being normal. She would never have the life she had before, nor the life she dreamt of having. The muggle, Jacob would never accept her as a vampire. No human would. If she wanted to involve people in her life it would be a lost cause.

Grindelwald frowned at me. He probably knew what I was trying to say. ''I know how you must feel right now. Guilt, probably most of all. But don't feel that way.''

I opened my mouth to argue. But he interrupted me,

''I know you feel guilty, I can see it in your eyes and the way you look whenever we talk about her.''

He smiled sadly, and continued,

''But she won't have to live a life like that. She's with us. And we won't behave like she's lesser than we are. We know who she is, and what she is from the inside. And we will do anything to help her, and make her life as a vampire easier.''

As I thought about it, I found out he did have a point. It wasn't like she was all alone in this. She had us. And we would treat her all the same as before.

''You're right, sir,'' I said drearily as I continued to watch the floor with a gloomy expression.

He ducked and tried to catch my gaze.

''If that's really what was bothering you then you wouldn't still be standing here like a zombie. Now tell me what's wrong.''

He stood up, approached me and took my hands in his.

I couldn't help but look up into his eyes.

His gaze calmed me a little, enough to allow me to heave a deep sigh, and tell him what had happened at the infirmary.

''So? She talked to you. Why does this upset you? Isn't it a good thing she spoke?'' he asked softly.

I could feel the anger from before bubbling up again.

''She told me to save her!''

But the anger was quickly followed by a wave of powerlessness.

''I just don't know how.''

A tear leaked from my eye, but I quickly wiped it away.

He sighed and slowly put his arms around me.

''I told you before, we are going to save her.''

He looked into my eyes and tucked my hair behind my ear, and slowly leaned forward, as he softly whispered into my ear,

''I promise.''

Then he placed his lips on mine and calmed me down.

* * *

After several more days of waiting, dreading and feeling, I finally decided I needed some distraction from everything. I needed to get away from reality for some time, so I decided it was time to, for the first time in years, read a book again.

I had been in love with books and stories ever since I was young. I found it a very useful method to cut myself off reality and enter the worlds hidden between those beautiful leather cases, waiting to be explored.

The only problem was Grindelwald. I wasn't sure if he'd let me go. He would only be fearing for my safety. I didn't blame him for that, but I believed it was time I could go and be on my own for some time again, and hoped I could manage to help him realize the same.

It wasn't just because I wanted to read, but I felt watched if I was being with him continually. It would be good for me to have some time on my own. I also felt like I needed to be alone.

Grindelwald sat bowed over his desk, scribbling on a piece of parchment with his black feather.

I watched my hands uncertainly as I focused on the scribbling sound coming from his direction.

''Uhm, Gellert?'' I started softly.

He didn't look up, but the scribbling stopped. I was convinced he'd heard me. Then, the scribbling continued.

''Hm? What is it, darling?'' he asked slowly.

''Uhm, I was just thinking. It has been some time since I've read a good book. For fun I mean. And right now, I could use some distraction. Uhm, is it alright if I go to the library?''

I wanted to slap myself in the face. As I said it, it had sounded so stupid. I should've come with better arguments than, 'I could use some distraction'.

The scribbling halted again and I could feel his eyes on me.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly interrupted him.

''I promise I'll be careful and make sure nothing will happen to me. I can call for you if something does happen, which I doubt because I don't believe there are more people among those who reside here at Nurmengard who like me. I mean, I don't even like myself, which reduces the chance others will. And I promise to return immediately if it doesn't feel right and safe, and I'll have my wand ready to strike, so I can make sure…''

''Stop.''

He chuckled softly and grinned broadly at me.

''You didn't even know what I was going to say.''

I blushed and I couldn't help but smile a little.

''If you feel comfortable with being alone, that's fine. If you feel safe enough to go out there alone, then you may. I have no intention to keep you by my side against your will.''

Excitement exploded inside of me and I felt my face glow.

''But promise me not to do anything stupid and call for me when something does happen.''

I nodded excitedly.

He was allowing me to roam the castle on my own! That was not what I was expecting from him. He must've felt betrayed once he caught one of his more trusted followers trying to accomplish a vile thing. How is he supposed to know who he can trust now?

I would've understood if he wouldn't let me go. It would make sense.

I jumped up excitement and ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck. But I didn't notice I had accidentally knocked over his bottle of ink, and it all dripped down onto his trousers.

Once I saw the ink dripping down the desk I quickly retreated and watched the dark blue liquid being absorbed by the fabric.

''Sorry,'' I mumbled, as he was examining the damage the ink had done to his trousers.

He shook his head. ''It's fine. I'll clean it up later.'' He looked up at me.

''Emily, I've got something to tell you. After that, you may go to the library.''

I nodded and sat back down.

''I've been thinking. Ever since Brook assaulted you, I've been feeling like people should know you're _mine_.''

''They'll never dare to touch you again. Not if they're aware of what I can do once someone takes something that's mine,'' he continued.

Whenever he said I was his, I felt like an object. Something of little value. But I was convinced he didn't mean it that way, so I ignored the feeling and turned to him instead.

''If, of course, you agree.''

I felt quite uncomfortable as we were talking. Multiple fears had grown that might be a consequence if people found out about us.

''But won't you be ashamed of me? I mean, I'm just a normal girl. There's nothing special about me. And you're the greatest wizard of all times, wouldn't you be ashamed of me?''

That was one of my most urging fears.

''I have had many relationships, but none of them were like this. They never were like this. You don't have to worry, because you are the most beautiful, smart and special person I have ever met.''

Was he telling me the truth? Had it never been like this for him before?

''Why do I always have to _make_ you believe me?'' He stood up and roughly caught my lips as he lifted me in his arms and carried me bridal style.

''You are the most beautiful, special and strongest woman I have ever had the opportunity to get to know. And I promise to protect you until the end of my days.''

I blushed as he placed his lips against mine and slowly carried me towards the door.

''I think it's time for your distraction now, my beautiful lady,'' he said, slowly placing me back down on the floor.

I smiled and hugged him. ''Careful for the ink!'' he warned. ''We do not want your clothes to get filthy, now do we?''

I quickly kissed his lips as I grabbed the doorknob. ''Thank you,'' I said gratefully as I slowly left the room.

He nodded and bowed to me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 ➛A Book of Verse**

At first, the silence at the library was discomforting. I felt like someone could sneak up on me at any moment.

But once I started reading, I was engulfed by the story and didn't worry about anything anymore.

The last time I had read a book for fun was when I graduated Hogwarts. After that, I hadn't had the time to read anymore.

I was a fugitive and unable to stay somewhere for very long. I could never take much with me either, so books were never an option.

It felt good to be able to get my mind off everything that has happened lately.

As my eyes glided over the pages my mind slowly started to drift away. I stopped absorbing the information and fell asleep.

I was walking through the corridors of the castle, not having a particular destination in mind. I was wandering around the deserted halls and my mind was for the first time since my graduation, quiet.

The silence in the castle was quite unsettling, but I wasn't afraid of it anymore. I had faith that after the departure of Jonathan Brook, the castle was a lot safer.

I decided that it would be nice to visit Grindelwald. He was very busy lately, but he would probably like it if I'd peep by, just to say hello.

After I knocked and entered, I was surprised to find his office empty but didn't worry about it for too long.

_He's probably just taking a walk, or something, _I thought.

Instead of seeing him, I went to the infirmary to pay Queenie a visit.

The nurse didn't greet me as usual when I entered the room. Instead, there were hushed voices, muttering softly.

I glanced inside the room and saw several people around Queenie's bed.

Grindelwald was there too, holding his breath and watching a scene that was blocked from my view by several people.

I walked towards him and went to stand next to him.

He took my hand, which startled me a bit because there were also many other people present. Since our relationship was still a secret this was risky.

But instead of asking him why he did so, my attention was drawn to Queenie, who lay on the bed on her back, with her eyes closed.

Next to the bed, I noticed a chubby looking man with brown hair and a mustache. He looked a lot like Queenie's description of Jacob Kowalski, her Muggle boyfriend.

Behind him stood Tina, which alarmed me, and also Newt Scamander. Further, only people I didn't recognize. But I ignored them since Grindelwald was calm under their presence, I supposed it was okay for them to be there, even if it made no logical sense at all.

Jacob was watched Queenie hesitant while holding her hand. His eyes were filled with tears and his whole body was shaking.

''Queenie, honey, can you hear me?'' he softly muttered at the motionless body.

''What's going on?'' I whispered at Grindelwald who stood next to me, holding my hand firmly.

''I think we have the solution to Queenie's problem.''

He refused to say more and just watched the scene before him taking place.

Jacob glanced at Tina and Newt who nodded encouragingly and waited for him to make his move.

He slowly bent over so he could place a soft kiss on Queenie's lips.

Her eyes shot open and she was watching him with a surprised expression, but once she recognized him she threw her arms around him and hugged him and sobbing loudly. ''Jacob, I've missed you so much!''

''I know, sweetheart, I know. I've missed you too.''

Queenie had returned. The real Queenie had resurrected from the dead!

I noticed even some of the color in her face return.

I glanced happily at Grindelwald next to me and jumped into an embrace, throwing my arms around his neck as he caught me chuckling.

I kissed him, which took him by surprise.

He stroked my cheek and smiled lovingly at me.

''_Emily.''_

Slowly my vision turned dark.

''Emily.''

''Wake up, Emily,'' a familiar voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes and raised my head as I noticed I was still in the library.

I looked around and saw Grindelwald watch me with a lopsided smile.

I yawned and stretched. ''Sorry. What time is it?''

''Late. You missed dinner, which is a shame. The house-elves had prepared a lovely lamb stew today.''

_I should probably tell him about my dream, _I thought uncertainly.

He watched me with a soft expression. ''After you didn't show up at dinner, I was growing worried and I searched for you. When I found you sleeping here, I decided to let you sleep for a while and I went and read a book myself. But I forgot the time, and now, well, here we are.''

''I'm sorry I scared you like that,'' I mumbled closing the book in front of me.

''It doesn't matter. Are you hungry? I could wake a house-elf and order them to make something quick for you,'' he proposed trying to catch my gaze.

''No, I'm fine,'' I said smiling slightly.

It might sound stupid and all, but I sometimes felt really bad about the house-elves. They were also falling under the 'being' category, so I felt bad whenever someone mistreated them. And I didn't think this was important enough to take someone's night rest. Not even that of a house-elf.

He nodded and scooped me in his arms. ''Gellert?'' I said surprised, as I watched him grin down at me.

''What? I'm surely not going to let you walk all the way to our quarters. You deserve the best of care,'' he said.

''But what if someone sees us?'' I argued softly. ''Calm down, darling. No one will see us, it's after midnight, so no one will be able to even catch a glimpse of us together.''

It wasn't that I didn't like it if he carried me bridal style, but I was just really anxious people would find out so soon.

''What about the librarian?''

''She's already gone to her chambers. I promise it's safe. And if people do find out, and you still think it's as bad as you think it is now, I'll obliviate them.''

He waited for a reaction, but when that didn't come he smiled and placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

I giggled quietly. ''Let's go.''

I leaned against his chest while we were on our way and listened to the soft beating of his heart and almost found myself drifting off again, but I managed to stay awake.

It was still a bit nerve-wracking to be in his arms like this while we're so exposed. At first I was really cautious, but that slowly wore off after several calming whisperings of Grindelwald.

To my relief we didn't run into anyone and we made it without anyone ever knowing we had been there in the middle of the night.

When we finally arrived in front of the door I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Grindelwald smirked at me before he opened the door.

When I entered I quickly greeted Owyn, from who I received a reply in my mind.

It had been some time ago since we had talked, but Owyn had been recovering really well, so we decided it was okay for him to get his own spot in the room since he was no more hurting.

Soon, he would be able to fly again and have time to explore the air again and feel the wind ruffle his feathers.

I didn't want to put him in a cage since I was able to communicate with him. It would feel like I was locking a human being away.

I fell down on the bed, not even bothering to light the candles. The moon had provided me of enough light to make my way towards the bed.

I closed my eyes, and I had to fight the drowsiness that was about to take over.

I shouldn't fall asleep yet. I still needed to tell him about my dream and I needed to change.

I couldn't just sleep in my current dress. It was way too tight and uncomfortable.

I heard the wardrobe doors creak open and fabric fall to the floor.

I waited for him to join me in the bed, but it took some time and I suddenly felt the pressure of my dress be relieved and replaced by an oversized shirt and pair of trousers.

I knew he had magically changed my clothes so I wouldn't have to get up.

He laid down and pulled the covers up so they'd also cover me, and made sure I was lying comfortably. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

''I've got to tell you something,'' I said softly. ''Can't it wait until tomorrow? You're devastated.''

I slowly shook my head. ''I know how to cure Queenie.''

He kept silent and I knew he was thinking. ''How?''

''Jacob. Kowalski.''

Then everything went dark again and I was sleeping once more.

Grindelwald sighed beside me.

He slipped his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck, until he, too, fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 ➛Echoes of The Heart**

Today was the day.

Today, was the day I was going to meet my little brother, Tom Riddle. The one person that is essential for the Greater Good.

I had to admit, I had never been this nervous in my entire life. Not even when I was being chased by Aurors.

What if something would go wrong? What would happen if he noticed or recognized anything similar between us? Once he'd start asking questions I would break, for sure.

I preferred him not to know we were related, because what else would that bring us but trouble?

What would he think?

Probably the same I did when I heard from Grindelwald that I had a younger brother after thinking my parents died for almost my entire life. But we didn't know what he was capable of yet. It would be foolish and dangerous to find out by becoming enemies.

Grindelwald had told me great things lay in his future. What if those great things involved a curse, or maybe he was something like an Obscurus. As long as you're on their good side, you're safe. But once you step onto their bad side, you're screwed. They'll never forget, and revenge will always be their heart's desire.

It might be better if I just kept my distance. It might not be a good thing for me to grow attached to this boy. It might be better for _both _of us not to.

Since Queenie was also one of my main priorities I supposed I'd just focus on that while Tom would be around. It was the only thing that felt like I had a hold on.

I had finally found out how to save her, and I couldn't wait for this all to be over with. Because once it was, I would be able to kidnap Jacob Kowalski and save Queenie.

I must've been staring with a troubled expression, because Grindelwald reached out and placed his hand on mine, watching me concerned.

''It's going to be fine. I promise. Don't worry,'' he whispered, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I sighed and gazed out of the window of his office.

Right now, people were infiltrating the Ministry of Magic to steal a Time-Turner so I could go back in time, and get Tom from the year 1937. The year where Tom would be eleven and ready to go to Hogwarts and use his magic.

It was terrible to be sitting here, waiting for them to return.

I wasn't doubting them. Not in the slightest. These people were the most skilled and experienced followers Grindelwald had. Especially when it came down to the Ministry of Magic.

They were all ex-Aurors, who had chosen Grindelwald over the Minister of Magic. There was no possible way for them to fail. But it was also not what I was worried about.

The thing that was troubling me, was the idea to go forth in time to fetch someone I would rather not meet in the first place.

I also feared I might grow to hate him. Especially because he might be a lot like me.

Grindelwald told me to just wait how things would turn, which was one of the hardest things to do if you always think about what _could _happen.

My thinking was intruded by a knock on the door and I gasped in surprise.

Grindelwald stood up and shot me a quick smile before he walked towards the door and opened it.

In, walked the people who had infiltrated the Ministry in what must've been a world record. Even though it felt like an eternity, they were only gone for half an hour.

The men and women stepped inside, all forming a neat line.

A tall man stood before them, and I supposed he was the man appointed by Grindelwald to lead the mission.

Grindelwald closed the door and faced the tall man.

''Have you got it?'' he asked the man.

The man nodded and extended an arm, holding what looked like a golden necklace out to Grindelwald who quickly, but carefully took it from him.

''Any fallen ones?'' he asked, turning around and examining the pendant. He had turned my way, so I was able to examine it from a distance. And something didn't seem right about it.

''Yes, sir,'' the man said a little anxiously.

''Who?'' Grindelwald asked, turning back around.

''Jonathan Brook, sir,'' the man replied.

Grindelwald watched him astounded and glanced at me, before turning back to the man who was now also looking at me with a quizzical expression.

''What exactly happened?'' Grindelwald asked gravely.

''We were on our way out, everything went according to plan until we heard a sudden explosion behind us. We tried to save him, but a fire had been cast between us, it was too strong for any of us to extinguish. We had no choice but to leave him behind.''

The man was watching Grindelwald with slight fear glistening in his eyes. ''Did you see what the source of the explosion was? Anyone who might've cast it?''

The man shook his head.

''You can go. You've all done well. You will be allowed to do whatever you wish for the rest of the day.''

Everyone turned happy and excited.

Apparently, Jonathan Brook wasn't very popular even among the other followers because no one seemed to be mourning about him being captured, or maybe even dead.

As everyone started to leave the office, Grindelwald's expression turned darker and darker.

Once everyone was gone, he threw the door shut and punched the wall in fury. Then again. And again.

I could see dark stains on the stone.

I shot up and approached him rapidly. ''Gellert! Don't!''

I pulled him away from the wall and turned him around so he faced me.

''Calm down. It's okay.''

''No, it's not okay. He was there for a reason. He wouldn't have followed them into the Ministry, just to blow himself up a little afterward. No. He's up to something, and it will stand in my way. In the way of the Greater Good! He will destroy everything I've built! I should've killed him when I had the chance!''

He angrily pulled out his wand and shot a curse at a vase standing on a pedestal in the corner of the room, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

I had never seen him this angry before, and I could finally see why people were afraid of him. But I wasn't.

''Gellert! Look at me.'' The anger in his eyes was still there, just as hot as before. He was breathing heavily and his knuckles were completely red, covered in blood and small pieces of loose skin.

''Look at me.''

Blood was slowly dripping down his fingers and onto the floor.

He slowly shifted his gaze towards me and I stared into his eyes until his breath slowly softened and steadied. ''It's going to be alright. Remember? That's what you told me. One man cannot take down what you have built.''

''But what if he's not alone. What if his loyalty has always been with someone else?''

''Then, so be it. What does it matter? Look at everything you've accomplished! It can't be defeated by some psychotic guy who thinks he's more powerful than you. And if he tries, we'll show him he's not capable of such a feat.''

He smiled slightly and raised his hurt hand to caress my cheek. I knew there would be blood on my face, but I had never cared less.

''You know. For someone who has been through a fair deal herself, you're quite good at calming people down. I haven't had such a temper tantrum in a very long time.''

I threw my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. ''Never do that again. That vase must've been valuable!''

He chuckled slightly and placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

''Let's get that hand of yours fixed,'' I said pulling him towards the chair.

I knew some basic healing spells, which would probably be powerful enough to heal him.

He sat down and watched me with a small smile.

I squatted in front of him so I had better access to his hand and rolled up his sleeve, which had absorbed some blood and was slightly wet.

''Healing spells have never been my specialty, so just yell if I burn anything,'' I joked.

He chuckled and grinned.

I conjured a rag and some water and first cleaned the wounds by hand.

I had always preferred to do the basic things without magic, it made me feel less dependent.

I carefully placed the rag on top of his hand, and he groaned in pain and balled his fist. ''Try to relax,'' I said softly, slowly absorbing the blood with the rag.

His hand relaxed and he sighed silently.

''This must be very hard for you, sir.''

He let out a chuckle. ''_Very _is underestimated,'' he said through gritted teeth. ''This man was in my inner circle of trusted followers. He betrayed that trust, and I hoped to never hear of him again. But to my disappointment, he had to be annoyingly cunning. He knew I hadn't told anyone about him yet and what he had done. If I had, it would've cost him his life.''

I looked up into his eyes. ''So why didn't you tell them?''

His eyes twinkled and he stared back at me. ''Because of you. It would raise questions about why I would care about what he'd done to you. Or why I even considered it as betrayal, which would raise suspicion among many of my followers which would not be good. I wanted to keep us a secret. But now, since I do not think that as important anymore, I will tell them to kill him whenever they run into him if you think it's okay to let everyone know we're together.''

I looked at his hand and then at mine. They were covered with blood themselves, but that didn't even bother me.

I wasn't sure what to reply. I didn't know if I wanted everyone to know. But I loved him, so what was holding me back? Why shouldn't everyone know he protects me no matter what? Why wouldn't it be a good idea to let everyone know what awaits them if they touch me as Jonathan had done? Maybe it wasn't that bad after all.

''Emily?''

I looked up at him and smiled. ''Sure.''

His face brightened and he leaned forward to kiss me.

''You won't regret it, I promise.'' He leaned his forehead against mine and I couldn't help but smile a little. ''I never doubted that,'' I said, placing a gentle kiss on his nose.

He leaned back and watched me with a lopsided smile the entire time as I cleaned the wounds.

''You're actually not that bad at healing spells,'' he said, raising his eyebrows as he examined his freshly healed knuckles.

''I guess it's just really hard to set things on fire with healing spells,'' I said smirking.

''But you'd find a way to do it. No doubt.''

We smiled at each other for some time, but then I remembered the Time-Turner.

''Sir, do you mind if I take a look at that Time-Turner?'' I asked slowly. At first, he watched me surprised, but then took it out of his pocket and passed it to me. ''Why?''

I didn't reply, I just raised the pendant to my eyes and examined it really closely. ''Sir, I don't want to be the one bringing you bad news, but this is a fake.''

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. ''What? How do you know? They've taken it from the ministry, it can't be a fake one. Why would they have fake Time-Turners?''

I showed him the pendant. ''The pattern isn't right. A Time-Turner has only two circles, not three. Also, the words on the circles aren't correct, and the whole item is not magical at all.''

He stared down at the Time-Turner in my hand, but then at me. ''How do you know all this?''

I shrugged. ''I've worked at a shop for a couple of years that sells magical items and artifacts. I couldn't help but notice the difference between the ones they sold and this one. I'm sorry sir, but I think I know now why Jonathan Brook was there.''


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 ➛Let Me Take Care of Your Broken Heart**

I explained to Grindelwald that Jonathan probably somehow knew about the infiltration and managed to blend in with the people we had sent, just to take the real Time-Turner and replace it with a fake.

Suddenly, Jonathan Brook didn't feel like a helpless someone anymore.

''So you suggest that he has been working for someone else ever since joining me?''

He sighed and touched his head. His expression was troubled, and I couldn't help but notice the frustration and hopelessness in his eyes.

"It would make sense. I mean, he would never be able to come up with this on his own. I've known Jonathan for some time now.''

I tapped my temple. ''Unless he only showed you the side of him he wanted you to see. What if he hasn't been himself since he joined you? What if it's never been about the Greater Good, but something more complex? Something this boss of him wants to accomplish. We need to find out what they are going to do.''

''But before we do this, it's time to make sure everyone knows what that imbecile has done to you and that they'd better not harm you or they'll end up worse than Jonathan.''

I smiled at him. He was being so protective of me.

It had been a new sensation, that feeling that there was always someone on the lookout for me. Always someone keeping me safe.

''We'll find another way to get a Time-Turner. Don't worry,'' I said softly. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with sorrow and sadness. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't feel like I was able to, but I could try.

''Come here, you.'' I pulled him upright from the chair and embraced him tightly. He slowly placed his hands on my back and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

''I think you could use some distraction,'' I said as I stroked his head. ''Let's go and have a nice walk together.''

He slowly retreated and looked at me with a painful smile. I could see the hurt behind his eyes, the frustration from before also lingering in there.

I knew he was trying to stay strong, but it seemed that he had been doing that for a little too long now. He needed to blow off some steam.

''Let's go,'' I said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door and leading him out of the castle.

Lately, everything had been going wrong in my life. Queenie turned into a vampire. I found out my parents weren't dead and decided to have another child. I was being threatened by some anonymous psychopath. And let's not forget I was assaulted by some idiot that seems to be working for some mastermind. The only thing that hasn't gone wrong was Grindelwald. The small dot of light in my life.

I glanced at him and couldn't help but notice the sadness that was still in his eyes.

I took his hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze to know he was no longer alone. He had me and I had him. We had each other, and that was all we needed.

At least, that's how I thought about it.

He was the leader of the greatest movement in history, he had more things to worry about than only an owl or his feelings. He was the idol of many, but also despised by many. And those two things both bring worry and frustration with them.

I always thought it was annoying to be a fugitive. But for him, it must be at least ten times worse. It also doesn't help that the entire world is looking for him.

He seemed to struggle with the fact that he wasn't doing anything about the present problems and was instead just walking and doing nothing to clear up the mess that had been created.

I hated that he felt like this. How long has he been hiding his feelings, pretending he never feels anything at all? I just never had anyone to talk to. He has that too, plus all the frustration from being the icon of the Greater Good. People expected things from him. Things that aren't usually achievable by one man.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed by a feeling of admiration. He had been going on. Making sure the world would become safe. For everyone. Even though so many didn't believe in him or what he's striving for. Nevertheless, he never gave up.

He kept fighting.

I glanced at him as he was staring at his feet and watched the snow tumble of his boots as he raised his foot to take another step. I listened to the soft crunching of the snow under our feet, which I found rather relaxing.

''Gellert,'' I whispered.

I halted and waited for him to look at me. ''How long have you been faking your emotions and keeping them in?''

For a moment he just stared at me and blinked. ''Why do you ask that so suddenly?''

I shrugged and took his other hand. ''It's just that I've never seen you lost your temper like that before, and I think we're more alike than we both want to admit,'' I said, intertwining our fingers.

He watched our hands and then looked into my eyes. ''I've been through much in my life, but I've learned to contain my emotions. That way, I gain people's trust, because I seem unbreakable to them.''

''I have to be a good leader. A strong leader that has no emotions or people will doubt me. For example, I would never let you die so I can be successful, but people aren't allowed to know that. They know I will have a weakness, to which I will act. People can do terrible things whenever they gain too much knowledge of someone.''

He sighed and kissed my knuckles. ''But you. You are different. I can show what I feel around you. I am surprised that you have gotten me to trust you as I do, because my trust has been shamed so many times, that I have never fully trusted anyone, except you. You're the only one I _can _trust.''

He took my hand again and bent down to kiss me deeply.

After a few minutes of silence between us and only kissing and hugging, we decided it was alright to return to Nurmengard.

Grindelwald thanked me for forcing him to go outside with me because it had helped relieve some of the weight on his chest.

Right before the gates, I turned around because I had felt like someone was watching me for several minutes, and I was alarmed when I heard leaves rustle behind us.

''You go ahead,'' I said softly, as I focused my gaze on some bushes between the trees.

Grindelwald watched me concerned and he softly asked what was going on.

I didn't reply. Instead, I slowly approached the bushes.

''Emily?'' he hissed. He was about to take my hand and pull me back before I glimpsed a flash of movement and saw someone sprinting away into the forest.

I set off after them, while Grindelwald was still telling me to come back and it could only mean trouble. Then, he followed me and tried to grab my arm, but I outran him. I was quicker than him, and soon he fell behind.

My mind was hazy. I thought I had recognized the person, but I wasn't sure if I was right.

I halted and glanced around. I had lost them and desperately hoped they hadn't disapparated.

If I was right, this was my chance to make sure that bastard never got in the way of the Greater Good ever again.

Suddenly another flash of movement made me act out of reflexes. I grabbed my wand, pointed ahead and shouted, ''Crucio!''

A flash of red light shot forward and hit the running figure. The person fell to the ground, writhed for a second before it lay there motionless. I glared at the body and fixed my gaze on the figure and cautiously approach it. Every step I took, seemed to make me recognize more and more of their face.

As I finally stopped beside them, I whispered in disgust, ''Jonathan Brook.''

He was smirking up at me. ''Hello, love.''

I cast another curse at him and he went unconscious without too much trouble.

I started to search his pockets until I had found the Time-Turner and held it up to the light to examine it.

This was the real Time-Turner. The one the people were supposed to steal from the Ministry but had failed to.

Why would he still be lurking so near Nurmengard with the Time-Turner? Nothing of this made any sense. But at least, we would be able to get Tom from the future now and everything would go according to plan.

Suddenly a flash of light alarmed me, but I was too late to jump away and got hit on my chest, right at my heart, by a spell.

I gasped and fell to the ground. I grabbed my chest, which I noticed was bleeding heavily. And my sight slowly blurred.

Jonathan got up, smirking even more smugly down at me. ''It's a shame he found out. It should've been even more fun if he hadn't interrupted our little party.''

I heard Grindelwald shout my name from the trees closeby.

''Soon, you'll rue the day that you've been born,'' Jonathan said suddenly with despise in his voice. He glanced at Grindelwald who was not far away and said mockingly ''Morning.''

Then I heard a loud crack and he had vanished.

I heard the snow crunch closely, and Grindelwald kneeled down in the snow beside me. ''Emily, can you hear me?'' He seemed to be panicking, which surprised me.

I tried to nod, but I couldn't. The slightest movement made me tense and a sharp pain shot through my body.

I felt increasing pressure on my chest, but then I let out heavy breaths as I was lifted into the air, which sent an excruciating pain from the wound through my chest, and I fainted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 ➛Love's Language**

I slowly felt my consciousness returning, and I looked up at a white sky. I felt movement, but my legs weren't walking. My arms hung by my sides but never touched the ground. I felt someone carrying me, but I couldn't see a face. I only heard a voice, ''Everything's going to be alright, darling.''

I blinked, and the next thing I heard was two voices talking.

''With a wound like that, there isn't much chance at survival. The spell was aimed at her heart. There's but a slight chance that she'll wake up.''

I wanted to scream, to yell that I was not dead. But my body didn't do as I told it to. I felt terribly sore and stiff.

''Isn't there anything we can do to make sure she'll survive?'' It was the same voice as before. The warm, soft but also familiar voice. ''Anything at all?''

''I'm sorry, sir. But all we can do is await what faith will bring her.''

Then the voices turned into mumbles, and I heard doors open, then close again. Then, there were footsteps, the scraping sound of a chair and I sensed someone being close to me.

My hand was taken from the bed and was held by another.

''Why does this happen to you? Why does he have to do this to you?''

There it was again. That voice. It made me want to jump up and scream I wasn't dead. I wanted to run. Show them I couldn't be killed by a single spell. But my body wouldn't move, and my mouth refused to form any words.

I felt a hand on my brow, slowly caressing me and tucking my hair behind my ear. Then, I felt his lips on mine.

I slowly lifted my eyelids, but almost immediately dropped them again. They felt so heavy, that I wondered if I would be able to hold them open for longer than five seconds. I opened my mouth to talk, but all I made was a small squeaky noise. I very slowly felt the control over my body return to me and I slowly turned my head towards him, resting it on the soft pillow.

I lifted my eyelids halfway, not feeling strong enough to fully open them, but it was enough to see the person in front of me.

It was _him_.

Gellert Grindelwald.

His eyes were watering and his cheeks were moist.

He was crying.

''I love you, Emily. Please, don't die.''

He softly pecked my lips again and sighed heavily as he slowly retreated.

I barely opened my mouth and tiredly mumbled, ''Ge-Gellert.''

His face cleared immediately and he raised his eyebrows, watching me with surprise and wonder, but the main emotion showing on his face was _hope_. ''I'm not dead, yet,'' I mumbled weakly as a small smile came to my lips and my eyes closed again.

A small smile played on his face. ''I love you, too,'' I muttered with closed eyes.

''Thank god.'' He closed his own eyes, and raised my hand to his lips and gently planted a small kiss on my knuckles.

''My beautiful woman.''

But then, suddenly I gasped as a wave of sharp pain came from my shoulder.

He opened his eyes and watched me concerned. I looked down at my chest and saw the origin of the pain was bandaged.

I tried to push myself upright, but I couldn't. My entire body was aching and stiff.

''Please, darling. You need to rest. It's a miracle you survived what has happened,'' he whispered softly.

Then everything returned to me. The chase. The spell. Jonathan. The Time-Turner.

''Gellert. I've got the Time-Turner,'' I managed to say. This was too important to conceal. He had to get it before something happened to it.

Only now I realized I was at the infirmary. It was still as dark like last time, but I could see the outline of Queenie's dark figure sitting on a bed against the opposite wall.

''I know.'' He held up the golden necklace, and I relaxed a little. For a moment I was afraid I had dropped it in the forest and it was still lying there.

''Was that why you chased him? You shouldn't have. Look at what he has done to you.''

I looked at him tiredly. ''But we needed it. This was the only chance. And I don't regret anything. I'm still alive, and we have what we need. Now we can get Tom. Just promise me to keep it safe. I would rather not almost die again,'' I said softly, chuckling weakly.

''I'm already glad you're still alive, but promise me you'll never do that again.''

I smiled and closed my eyes. ''I promise.''

The next week was extremely boring. The only thing that kept my spirits high were the visits from Grindelwald.

He promised to visit me every time he got the chance and he didn't break that promise. He came at least five times a day in which he told me to rest and just relax as he made sure I wasn't trying to sneak away.

Despite his visits, the nights were still extremely boring and I felt alone without him by my side, and I just hoped I could return to everyday life quickly because I was never really someone to sit and do nothing all day.

I had to stay at the infirmary for at least nine days, and the only company I had next to Grindelwald was Queenie. She had often glanced at me with some light in her eyes, which I thought was just my mind playing tricks on me.

She was a vampire now. She wasn't even supposed to know who I was, no matter how painful that might be.

I tried speaking to her a few times, but she never replied. Not that I expected her to.

I felt frustrated for just sitting here, doing nothing about her situation while I actually should be out, finding that Muggle, Jacob Kowalski so we would be able to return her personality to her. And right now, I was only able to watch her sit here with a stoic face. It was driving me crazy.

The nurse only showed up when it was time for me to eat. She usually just ignored Queenie which irritated me. I often asked her questions, but most of the time she would answer curtly and just look at me like I'm a freak.

I didn't tell Grindelwald about it. I didn't want him to know people treated me differently. I didn't want him to hurt people because they hurt me, that's not how it works. And if I want to see them hurt, I'll make sure they are myself. I don't need anyone for that.

I was having a conversation with Owyn and was talking out loud because no one else but Queenie was there, and she didn't seem to care, or even notice at all.

_So, you've risked your life for that trinket? This is ridiculous. If I could fly, I would've eaten that man in one bite!_

I chuckled. ''I would prefer you not to. I don't want you to die from food poisoning.''

I was startled by a knock on the door and shifted my gaze. ''Got to go. Someone's here.''

_Probably /Boyfriend._

''You're terrible,'' I whispered, sniggering softly.

_I know._

It wasn't very surprising that I saw Grindelwald enter the infirmary since he came very often. ''Goodday, sweetheart.''

_He seems suspiciously cheerful, _I thought.

He bent to down to kiss me and playfully nibbled my lower lip.

''What's happened to get you so cheerful today?'' I asked raising my eyebrows as he smirked at me.

''I have great news that will surely brighten your mood,'' he announced smiling at me with a small twinkle in his eyes. ''You are allowed to leave.''

I watched him surprised. ''But the nurse said I needed at least nine days of rest,'' I said confused. He shook his head. ''You've been recovering really quickly, so she decided to let you go a few days early.''

I grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. ''And why does this make you so happy?''

His cheeks slightly reddened, but I wasn't sure how much because there was only one curtain opened to make sure I was getting enough light, but Queenie not too much.

''Well, life has been slightly boring without you being there to distract me,'' he whispered before he kissed me again.

''Hm. Well, you could've helped me sneak out of this place,'' I said grinning. ''Instead of keeping me here.''

''It would influence your health, you know that.'' It seemed he couldn't be joking about what happened. ''I was just joking,'' I said placing a quick peck on his lips.

''Well, let's get out of here then,'' I said excitedly. He held out his arm to me and I took it while I sat up straight, and slowly moved to the edge of the bed. I put my other arm around his neck and he placed his hand on my waist so he supported me while I was trying to stand.

I carefully got up and leaned on him as my whole body ached. I gritted my teeth and when I was finally standing, I tried to step but I fell forward against Grindelwald.

''Slowly,'' he said, as his grip around my waist tightened and he supported me while I tried to take another step.

This time I didn't fall and I managed to stand upright. I was limping, but I was able to move which made me feel better, but I hated that I couldn't just run out of this place and feel the wind on my face and hear the snow crunch under my feet. After laying for so long, I needed to move, I needed it. But I couldn't, and it might be best if I'd be distracted for a while.

''Thank you,'' I whispered placing a kiss on his cheek. ''Of course. It's my duty,'' he said solemnly. I chuckled softly.

''No doubt it will feel great to not be alone at night anymore. I've missed you,'' I said smiling at the floor. ''I have missed you too, darling. More than you can imagine.''

Once we were in the corridor, he asked me where I wanted to go, but I wasn't feeling well enough to actually go and do something, so I asked him if we could just go to his quarters.

''You know, it's alright to say _our _quarters,'' he said softly.

I nodded.

I was growing tired of walking and it cost an enormous amount of energy which I hadn't expected.

When we entered the room we were greeted by a surprised screech of Owyn.

_You're back already? I thought you said you had to stay there for at least three more days._

Since Grindelwald was next to me I decided not to talk out loud so I just told him about my quick recovery through my thoughts.

''Let's get you comfortable,'' Grindelwald said guiding me towards the bed and carefully laying me down.

It took some time for me to adjust and actually lie comfortable, but when I was, I felt better than when I was still lying in the infirmary. His bed was softer and so were the pillows.

When I sighed contentedly he smiled at me and lay down horizontally on the bed and rested his head in my lap. I placed my hand on his platinum blonde hair and started caressing his head.

''I've missed you here,'' he said softly placing a soft kiss on my hand. ''I've also missed myself here,'' I whispered, chuckling softly. ''It feels good to be back here, I was starting to feel depressed back in the infirmary, it was always so dark. Also, it didn't help much that Queenie wouldn't stop staring.''

I frowned as she entered my mind. ''I want to help her, Gellert.''

It still felt a little weird to be using his first name or even calling him by his surname. Usually, I'd just say 'sir'.

''I know, darling. But now you first have to help yourself. You can't go running around now, chasing some Muggle. That'll not be good for you. You almost didn't make it here. Imagine you'd have to search entire London.''

He looked up at me with a small smile. ''For now, you just need rest. After you've recovered entirely, we can go and find him together. I also want to help Queenie, but I do know that if I do it by myself, you'll still feel guilty.''

I sighed. I knew he was right. I felt like it was my fault that Queenie was now a vampire. I couldn't help it, but I felt like I needed to be the one to save her. Like a repayment for what I had done to her in the first place.

''But let's not worry about that for now.'' He slowly got up until his head was on the same level as mine.

''Let's just enjoy each other's company, now we have the chance again,'' he whispered, slowly closing the distance between us.

I placed my arms around his neck the moment his lips touched mine. Soon he was gently kissing down my neck and jawline but stopped just before he reached my aching shoulder and wound. Then, he kissed his way back up to my mouth and placed his hand on my thigh.

I had missed his kisses. I had missed his traveling hands. I had missed his beautiful soft, platinum blonde hair. I had missed his smell and his mismatched eyes. I had missed him! And now I got him back and I couldn't get enough of him, and he seemed to feel the same about me.

As he kissed his way down the other side of my neck and jawline, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and couldn't help but tuck at his heavy trench coat.

He slowly broke the kiss and threw it off, along with his dark colored waistcoat. Now he was only wearing a shirt. And as he returned to kissing me, I started fumbling with the buttons.

I only managed to get loose two of them, when he gently pushed my hands away and unbuttoned them himself.

The aching in my shoulder increased, but I ignored the pain because I wanted to enjoy this moment. I tried not to twitch or gasp because that might betray I was in pain, which I didn't want him to know, because then he'd stop with what he was doing.

The tickling of his mustache all over my neck and face made me giggle and he smirked as he softly nibbled my skin.

My hands traveled up his bare chest until they found his face once more and I couldn't help but let them run through his hair.

Then, he returned his lips to mine and we started kissing again.

Maybe being sick wasn't that bad after all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 ➛I always will**

Another several days passed, and with the day I was able to do more and more without running out of energy again or dying in pain.

Right now I was in Grindelwald's quarters and he was able to stop by more and more often and 'distract' me from the boredom of not being able to do anything.

He had brought me some books from the library, which were enjoyable for the first few mornings. But after some hours of reading, that also grew boring.

Most of the time I just slept because all the lying around and lack of physical exercise made me feel drowsy.

Nevertheless, there was one thing I was looking forward to.

Grindelwald told me he was organizing a ball for a number of invited followers to announce our relationship.

I was nervous because I didn't know how people would react. What if they'd only think I was distracting him from the Greater Good? Or that this shouldn't be happening because he isn't supposed to feel things?

But those were all small fears because I was actually excited to announce we were together. I loved him, so why would it be a bad thing for people to know?

''We'll make sure they know you're mine,'' he had whispered through a passionate kiss.

Now I was sitting in bed, staring at a wall, boredom almost achieving what Jonathan couldn't, which was killing me.

Owyn was taking a nap, so I wasn't able to start a conversation with him, and I started to grow lonely again.

I desperately hoped it was almost lunchtime because that meant Gellert would come and it would be time for our daily stroll.

I was surprised I wasn't feeling afraid after I almost got killed. I expected to be at least a little cautious, but not even that. I had never felt safer than I was doing now.

I heard familiar footsteps in the corridor and a small smile formed on my lips as the door slowly creaked open.

''Ready for the daily torture?'' he asked, stepping inside, but stopping when he noticed my eyes were closed.

I acted as if I was asleep. Curious how he'd wake me, I snored softly.

He smiled and silently lay down beside me. He placed his hand on my cheek and gently kissed my lips.

I refused to open my eyes and faked another snore and tried not to react to his heavenly kiss.

He started placing soft kisses on my neck and up to my ear, then he whispered, ''I know you're awake, Emily.'' before he placed one last kiss on my cheek.

I smiled and opened my eyes as he leaned on his elbow and watched me amused.

''How did you know?'' I asked raising my eyebrows surprised.

He shrugged. ''Darling, you don't snore,'' he said grinning. ''Maybe next time you should not so desperately want to look like you're asleep.''

He kissed me one last time and got off the bed as he walked to my side and helped me get out. I needed to get dressed but I couldn't do it on my own so he used magic to change my clothes.

''Ready?'' he asked holding out his arm. I grinned and took it.

As we were walking, I enjoyed the cold air brush against my face and his fingers intertwined with mine.

I leaned against his shoulder and watched a deer jump away behind the trees.

It wouldn't take much longer before I was strong enough to get back to my everyday life. I just hoped I wouldn't have to wait any longer before I could get the Muggle Queenie's in love with because it felt like we were running out of time.

''What's on your mind?'' he asked softly, as the snow crunched under our feet.

I shrugged. ''Nothing.''

I wasn't sure if I wanted to discuss all of it right now, not while we were having a precious little moment together.

He decided to accept that I didn't want to talk about it so he kept silent.

The rest of our walk was quiet but comfortable. I enjoyed his presence while he enjoyed mine, like the perfect couple. But, unfortunately, all good things come to an end and we had to return to the castle, which meant, I had to return to bed.

I knew it was for my own good, but I wanted to do so many things I wasn't able to do. Then, Grindelwald would tell me to be patient and wait.

''Emily,'' he said softly, halting under a bare tree and looking into my eyes with a sympathetic look.

''I know you're struggling with everything that's going on right now, especially Tom Riddle.''

I flinched at the name. It reminded me of my nightmare I had one of the first nights in Nurmengard.

He seemed to notice and so he continued, ''This is what I mean. It's a sensitive topic.''

I was about to argue, but he quickly cut me off, ''Which isn't a bad thing, considering everything you've been through. But, I don't want you to go alone to that orphanage.''

''Then who's coming with me?'' I asked curiously. He watched me a little uncertain, though I also noticed the confidence in his eyes which already betrayed what he was about to say.

''I will go with you to the orphanage and wait for you to return from the future, with Tom. I do not trust anyone to go with you but myself. Also, we're going to keep this quiet, we will tell no one about when or why we're leaving or that we're leaving in the first place. I don't want to take any unnecessary risks.''

I looked at him perplexed.

''But sir, people will notice you're gone, won't they? You're too important to just leave.''

''They won't notice I will be gone, because no one will bother me. No one ever comes to me when they don't have a task or if there isn't some emergency that they can't solve on their own.''

He did have good arguments, but I was still a little unsure. What if people somehow recognized him on the streets? I couldn't lose him to those Ministry hypocrites.

''There is nothing you can do to change my mind. So you can either accept it or keep thinking it will go wrong. Your choice. But I recommend you to accept it because that'll be a whole lot easier.'' He smiled.

I sighed and glanced up at him as he took my hand. ''I promise, everything is going to be alright in the end.''

He embraced me carefully, to make sure it wouldn't hurt me.

''When will we be going?'' I asked a little nervously. If I had to choose, I would still rather not go, but I had to. What else would I be able to do for the Greater Good?

''As soon as you feel good enough to go out there.''

I sighed.

He smiled softly and gently caressed my cool and smooth cheek. ''Do you trust me?'' he asked, gazing into my eyes and locking our stares.

I nodded softly. ''Of course I do.''

''Then there is nothing to worry about, sweetheart,'' he said, leaning closer and softly pecking my lips.

I couldn't help but smile a little as he retreated and smiled himself. ''Let's get you back to bed.''

Once I had returned under the warm covers, I was getting ready for some dull hours of boredom and was surprised when Grindelwald didn't leave the room. Instead, he just closed the door and went to lie down next to me.

I was about to say something but he cut me off, ''Don't worry. The Greater Good won't crumble if I take off just half a day.''

It was nice that he would do that for me. The Greater Good was his life's work, so this really meant something.

He lay back down like before, with his head on my lap.

First, we just sat in comfortable silence, but I couldn't help but wonder if he had completely forgotten about Jonathan, or the exact opposite and was out for revenge.

''Sir,'' I started softly. He hummed and looked at me. ''Are you going to take revenge on Jonathan Brook?'' I blurted out.

For a few seconds, his gaze was fixed on me and he only blinked, his expression unreadable. And for a second I hated myself for asking about it.

Then he heaved a sigh and started playing with the hem of my dress. ''I don't think so. I mean, of course, I'll blast him to pieces whenever I'll run into him, but I will not go after him like some obsessed psychopath. Unless you want to, then I will hunt him down until I can hurt him. And I'll hurt him good when I do.''

I smiled and shook my head. ''I think I'm good.''

He slowly got up and sat beside me.

''I'm curious. Why'd you ask?''

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer. ''I suppose I was just wondering what kind of man you are.''

That sounded stupid, and I regretted saying it right when the words had left my mouth. But it had been the first thing that came to my mind

He smirked up at me and sniggered. ''And? Have I satisfied the requirements of the 'right kind'?''

I faked a thoughtful look and nodded. ''I think you did. Now, you can come and collect your prize,'' I said.

I grinned at his excited look.

''Oh, what did I win?'' he asked in wonder. ''You'll find out soon enough,'' I said sniggering.

He pulled a sad face. ''But what if I want to collect it now?'' he asked pouting. ''It depends on what prize our good sir will choose,'' I said looking at him with a broad smirk.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, and said, ''I think I've got something in mind.'' And even before I could reply, his lips were on mine.

Our lips moved in sync and I couldn't help but smile at the way he was caressing my cheek and leaving a soft trail of kisses on my skin. ''And what exactly is the prize you have in mind?'' I asked trying to ignore him and his divine kisses on my neck and shoulder.

''I choose the most beautiful woman in this universe,'' he said glancing at me and capturing my lips, just to make sure I got all the attention I needed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 ➛At Last**

I was sitting on the bed, fiddling with my hair as I waited for Grindelwald to emerge from the bathroom.

A few days had passed and my nerves for my upcoming task had only increased. I couldn't help but wonder about what _could _go wrong.

I was about to stand up and pace the room, when the door opened and Grindelwald entered, slipping on his heavy trench coat.

''Are you ready?'' he asked offering me a hand. I shrugged and saw my hand tremble as I placed it in his.

He took his wand and quickly cast some spells to prevent anyone from recognizing us.

I looked into the mirror and saw a completely different person standing there.

I had long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. I grinned as Grindelwald went to stand next to me. His hair was pitch black and neatly combed to the side. Both of his eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and he had a healthy skin color.

I glanced at him, but still saw him as Grindelwald, and watched him confused.

He beckoned towards the mirror and said, ''This is how people other than we will see us now.''

I returned my gaze to our reflections.

We were completely unrecognizable.

I took his hand and watched the blonde woman in the mirror do the same. ''Do you have the Time-Turner?'' I asked.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and nodded.

He placed his hand around my waist and held me tightly. ''Hold on, we're going to disapparate.''

I raised my eyebrows. ''Sir, I thought you couldn't disapparate within Nurmengard?''

He shook his head. ''You can't. But being me has its privileges,'' he said smirking down at me.

I placed my arms around him and waited.

I heard a crack and I felt a force trying to pull me away, but I held on tightly to Gellert.

Then, everything went silent and I felt a breeze against my skin.

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around.

We were in an alley which I recognized from my childhood.

Pushed over trashcans littered the way and there was a big black charred spot on the wall which indicated to magic.

I slowly neared the damaged wall and let my hand run over it. ''It's exactly the same. Nothing has changed around here.''

I looked up and at the gap between the buildings and stared at the cloudy sky. ''I remember Dylan and Hugo taking me here to beat me up. I also remember that was the first time I used magic.'' My hand ran over the black spot and I smiled to myself. ''They tripped over their own feet when they saw me use magic.''

''Muggles,'' I heard Grindelwald sigh tiredly.

He slipped his arms around my waist and placed a soft kiss on my neck. ''I'm sorry about that. Tom is going through exactly the same. People mocking him. Him being bullied.''

I turned and looked at him. ''I guess it runs in the family then?''

''Don't let them discourage you. You're the greatest witch I know. Never let _anyone _discourage you.''

He kissed me and wiped a tear away that had escaped my eye. My childhood had been terrible, and still, it haunted me whenever it came to mind. That's why I hated that my parents left me. It was their fault.

''Now we can make up all the lost moments you've had.''

He tucked my hair behind my ear and placed his brow against mine and we just stood there for some time.

''Let's get this over with,'' I finally said.

He smiled and took the Time-Turner from his pocket. He explained to me what I had to do to get forth in time, and back to 1927. ''Once you're in the year 1938 Tom will be eleven. Unfortunately, Dumbledore will come to fetch him so he can go to Hogwarts. You have to get to him first and convince him to come with you. Once he does, you return to this alley and come back to the present.''

I processed it all and nodded slowly, muttering his instructions under my breath.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled. ''Good luck, sweetheart.'' He pulled me in an embrace.

When he retreated he said, ''I'll be here when you return.''

He handed me the Time-Turner and I looked at him. He took a step back and nodded for me to go.

I followed the instructions and felt a tingling sensation starting in my hand and running through my entire body. I looked around and saw people moving, faster and faster until everything stopped and the tingling faded.

I looked around and noticed Grindelwald had vanished and I was now alone. I put the Time-Turner in my pocket and set off toward the street.

There were people walking. Most had their heads down, minding their own business.

I glanced up and down the street, hoping my disguise was still active.

The orphanage was the building on the left side. It was a neglected building, compared to those surrounding it. The windows were dirty, cobwebs were everywhere around the stone walls and some cracks were visible.

It still looked exactly the same as several decades ago but older. I approached the door and read the sign next to it: Wool's Orphanage.

I pushed the door open, not wanting to draw too much attention from the people out on the street.

As the door opened the smell hit my nose and old memories flooded back. Everything was the same.

A woman came toward me and I felt hatred bubbling up when I recognized her. She was the one who cared for the children in the orphanage. A terrible woman. I used to call her a witch because she always treated us terribly, but then I found the true definition of the word and I decided that she didn't deserve it to be a witch. Ms. Cole. That was her name.

''Good day ma'am. What can I do for you?'' she asked sweetly as she approached me. She always made it seem like she was the nicest person on earth, but once the visitors were gone, the monster would be let loose.

Her hair had slightly greyed in all those years but it was unmistakably her.

I hid my anger to conceal my true identity.

''Good day. I'm looking for Tom Marvolo Riddle,'' I said faking a sweet smile myself and shaking her hand.

I wanted to crush it as I held the hand. Crush it until she begged me to stop.

''Tom? That is peculiar. He never gets any visitors,'' she mumbled under her breath as she led me to one of the rooms.

She knocked curtly. ''Tom?'' the door opened and revealed a gloomy-looking boy. He looked up, and I couldn't help but notice the fear behind his eyes.

That same fear had been in my eyes whenever decided she needed me, or that I deserved punishment.

His skin was pale and his black hair combed to the side. He had grey eyes which were exactly the same as mine.

He looked at me with curiosity but hid the emotion, not wanting to know.

''Tom, you have a visitor,'' she said sweetly, waiting for him to reply. But he didn't and just stared at me.

My brother, was in the same room as me, looking at me in wonder.

To my relief, we hadn't had that much in common, except for our eyes.

sent him a glare and told us she'd leave us alone for some time.

I waited for her to disappear in the hallway before I entered the room and closed the door.

Tom sat on a chair, turned to me. I sat down on the bed and watched him myself for some time, taking in my little brother's appearance.

''I'm sorry, but who are you?'' he asked softly.

I couldn't help but smile. I forgot everything I had feared for so long and just took my time to examine him.

''No one. Just someone who's going to help you.''

His eyes twinkled and he watched me in wonder but also confusion. ''I'm sorry, but I don't understand.''

I smiled again and held out my hand.

He watched it hesitantly, before placing his hand in mine. I slowly pushed up his sleeve, revealing wounds and bruises. ''I know she isn't as sweet as she pretends to be.''

He yanked his arm from my grip and quickly pushed his sleeve back down. ''Who are you?'' he asked, his tone now slightly changed.

''I'm Emily. I've grown up in this same orphanage, in this very room,'' I said glancing around. ''I know it might sound crazy, but you have to come with me. I can help you.''

I held out my hand again, this time looking in his eyes as I smiled softly. He looked around and I knew he was hesitating.

''To convince you, I'll show you something.''

I pulled up my sleeve, and you could see some scars sitting there from the past. Those scars were the consequences of 's abuse.

''Give me your arm. I can help,'' I said gently reaching for his arm, waiting for him to pull away. But he didn't which meant he allowed me to show whatever I was about to do.

''It may sound weird,'' I said taking out my wand. ''But we are much more alike than you know. Our destinations are intertwined, and we can't do anything to change that.''

I pointed the tip of my wand on a great bruise and whispered an incantation.

Slowly, the bruise faded away.

At first, panic filled his eyes, but then he watched me in fascination and wonder.

''How did you do that?'' He pulled his arm from my grasp and examined the skin where the bruise had been.

''Magic, Tommy.''

He watched me with raised eyebrows. ''Magic doesn't exist. It must be some kind of trick,'' he said suspiciously.

I chuckled softly and pointed my wand at a pencil on his desk. ''Wingardium Leviosa.'' The pencil rose into the air.

''Y-You're a witch?'' he asked with big eyes.

I nodded gently and stowed my wand away. ''There are some people who have magic. People who have the great gift to conjure and enchant. You, Tom, are one of those people and you have to come with me.''

I heard voices downstairs and knew my time was running out. Panic started to bubble up inside of me, but I managed to keep my voice steady and calm.

''You will learn how to use your magic and fulfill your destiny.''

I held out my hand a third time, this time ready to disapparate.

He watched me perplexed and trembled visibly, but his eyes twinkled in excitement. I realized that this was what had happened when I was told I possessed over magic. I was filled with excitement, but also fear and therefore I understood what he was thinking.

The voices neared the door and I recognized one belonged to Dumbledore.

I turned back to Tom, desperation now showing in my expression, but he didn't notice. He was looking at my hand and now moved his own.

I smiled and grabbed his when I heard the door creak open. He looked at me and I whispered, ''Hold on.''

I disapparated and heard the loud crack.

We landed in the alley and Tom looked like he was going to be sick. ''What was that?'' he asked leaning against a wall.

I sighed, knowing we had to move quickly if we didn't want to get caught. The crack must've at least alerted Dumbledore and he was smart enough to move fast.

''We disapparated,'' I mumbled as I started taking out the Time-Turner. ''Tom, come here,'' I said pulling him close. I put the necklace around our necks and looked around.

I saw an old newspaper fly by and glimpsed a picture of Grindelwald.

The newspaper stopped moving and fell on the ground before our feet. I looked at it and read:

_Say hello to new friends and goodbye to old ones._

_Grindelwald's demise has taken place earlier than expected. He was killed by the proud former Auror, Luther Moody, who had been assisted by Jonathan Brook at their thoroughly thought through plan and has helped us also to catch the wanted fugitive, Emily Spencer who has been on the nerves of the Ministry ever since her graduation of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is now safely kept in Azkaban. Luther Moody and Jonathan Brook had been fired from their former positions for their cruel and inhumane tactics of catching criminals. But they have shown that they are capable of catching even the most cunning villains, which has convinced us that they deserve a place at the Ministry of magic, and therefore his and his companion's titles as Aurors have been recently restored._

I couldn't believe it. Grindelwald had died? And I was locked away. Fear bottled inside of me of what might happen to him when I return.

Gellert Grindelwald was going to die.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 ➛Heart, We Will Never Forget Him**

I was completely frozen in place and was only brought back to reality by footsteps closing in. I looked at Tom next to me who watched me in confusion, and I just took the Time-Turner and followed the instructions Grindelwald had given.

The tingling feeling returned again and I watched people rushing past us as we went back in time. Back to the year where he was still alive.

The tingling faded and I glanced around, trying to find Gellert.

I saw him stand at the end of the alley, his back turned to me. He heard my footsteps approaching and turned around. I jumped into an embrace, tears prickling my eyes at what shocking news I had just received.

He looked past me and saw Tom standing some feet away.

''Let's get back to Nurmengard,'' he muttered, taking my hand and approaching Tom.

At first, he seemed a little frightened, not quite understanding what had just happened.

I nodded and held out my hand toward Tom. ''Let's go home,'' I whispered smiling slightly, trying to hide the hurt from what I knew what was going to happen.

Grindelwald just stood beside me, watching me and my brother together. He seemed to be happy with the result of how I and Tom seemed to socialize.

He took my hand hesitantly, and we disapparated back to Nurmengard.

We appeared in Grindelwald's office and I couldn't help but immediately sit down. I felt an increasing weight on my chest, and tears came to my eyes that threatened to spill.

Even though the fact that the riddle of who Jonathan has been working for was solved, it couldn't take away the pain in my heart.

I needed to prevent this from happening, and I was going to succeed. I wouldn't just let him die. I would have nothing to live for. Nothing at all.

Grindelwald reversed our disguising spells. Now we were back to normal and Tom was staring at us in surprise. But especially at Grindelwald, and I knew why.

In 1938 Grindelwald has died, so there'd be no way for him to be there, though there he was. Tom's brow furrowed in confusion as he closed his eyes. ''Where am I exactly?'' he asked looking into Gellert's multicoloured eyes.

''In Nurmengard,'' he said softly.

''As Emily here.'' he beckoned towards me. ''went to get you, I have waited for you. You are a special young man, with special powers. Powers that cannot be found everywhere. You possess very powerful magic, and magic only blooms in rare souls. And you Tom, are the key to our victory.''

Tom was listening intently to the explanation about the magical world and the non-magical world. The differences between us and the Ministry, and why we were the ones striving for the right.

I couldn't help but stare at Grindelwald all the time. Only wondering in horror that he would be gone in ten years. I would be alone again and my life would become the bottomless pit I sometimes imagined.

When Gellert finished talking he turned to me. ''I suppose Emily will bring you to your room. Tomorrow we will start your first lesson,'' he said, looking at me and smiling softly.

''Yeah, sure. Come on, kid.'' I stood up and was about to leave the room after Tom, but Grindelwald called me back.

''Hey, are you alright?'' he asked taking my arm before I left. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I faked a smile and looked back down trying to avoid his gaze, knowing that he'd see right through my acting if I looked into his eyes.

''You're not okay. I know you're not. You've been all shaken and sad ever since you returned.''

He looked at my face. ''Has it got something to do with the boy?''

I quickly shook my head. ''I'm feeling better about him than I imagined,'' I whispered, hoping he couldn't hear our conversation.

''Then what's wrong?'' he asked again, a little sternly now. ''Nothing.'' I pulled my arm from his grasp and opened the door. ''I'll see you tonight,'' I said before leaving the room and him behind.

Tom was looking out of the window down at the forest and the distant mountains. ''I have always liked forests,'' he said, turning to smile at me. ''They always give me a feeling of calmness whenever I'm having a rough time.''

I smiled at the similarity and joined him at the window. ''Me too.'' I figured it'd be safe enough to tell him this, as long as we don't get too many similarities it wouldn't be too obvious.

I noticed a small white speck slowly descend, heading for the ground. Then another. And another.

Before we knew it big flocks of white snow whirled down and thickened the layer of snow on the ground.

''I always find it mesmerizing to watch snow fall,'' I said softly, watching the white specks pass.

''You'll see a lot of snow here. Let's get you to your room,'' I said turning away and setting off into the corridor. My feelings still hurt from what I had discovered, and I started wishing I didn't know the future. It was terrible. But now I also may be able to change it if I'll make sure this Luther Moody is already dead before he has the chance to kill Gellert.

Tom would be sleeping in my old quarters which were now free, considering I had moved in with Grindelwald.

I opened the door and he entered. ''It's not much, but there is a bed and everything you need. I'll make sure the house-elves bring you some fresh clothes and a robe.''

''They'll be differently styled than what you're usually wearing, but you'll get used to it as you'll learn more about the magical world.''

He seemed to absorb every single piece of information that we were giving him, for which I was very grateful because I wasn't in the mood to be explaining things twice.

He seemed to be able to settle quite easily. ''Dinner's at 7 o' clock in the hall on the first floor. If you won't be there I'll come and get you to make sure everything is alright or if you're lost.''

He seemed to be less confused or cautious than I expected him to be. I hadn't accepted it so easily that magic existed. At first, it freaked me out completely, knowing there were people who could do actual magic. But then I started realizing what a chance this was for me to change my life for the better.

''Just call for me when you need me for anything,'' I said before leaving him alone so he could get his things in order.

Finally, I stare in the distance gloomily and stop faking my expression. I was just completely stressed and troubled by the fact that Grindelwald was about to die, even though I didn't know when. I didn't know how old that newspaper was. It could've been a few years from here, but who knows, maybe next month?

Though, after everything that had been going on. My troubled thoughts, my dooming scenarios, Tom wasn't that bad. He was nice and seemed to have some things in common with me, which didn't even annoy me a little bit.

But then the crashing news of Grindelwald's demise had come and my thoughts were only more troubled and now fear also had started to bubble up. I couldn't lose him.

I was wandering through the corridors, trying to keep my tears inside. I just felt like I needed a really good cry.

I opened the first door I saw and ended up sobbing silently in a small broom cupboard, but it was good enough for me to cry in, despite the little room I had.

I tried not to make too much sound or someone would find me, which was right now not an option.

I felt a presence and immediately knew Owyn had made contact. I stopped sobbing and tried closing my mind to him, but to no avail. Owyn had never seemed to be bothered by any Occlumency shields.

_Emily, what happened out there? _he asked concerned. My hands were trembling, tears were running down my face like waterfalls and my eyes were red and puffy.

Was it alright to tell him? He wouldn't be able to tell anyone. But I was afraid it might feel more real if I'd tell someone. Not that that would really make a difference from what I'm feeling now.

_Owyn, I have to tell you something._

I felt a slight calm rise inside me, fighting the urging panic and fear. _Tell me, _he encouraged as he noticed I was struggling to find the right words.

_Grindelwald is going to die, _I thought as new tears came to my eyes and made sure the waterfalls didn't stop running.

_What? How do you know?_

I wasn't able to explain everything, so I just thought of what had happened so he'd see it and understand.

_The future isn't always set. It can be changed sometimes._

I sobbed again, feeling hopeless. I was afraid that if I'd try to change what was about to happen would cause it to happen. And fear had settled even firmer in the pit of my stomach.

''I think I'm going to lose him,'' I whispered horrified.

Then there was a long silence, and I couldn't help but check if he was still there.

_There might be one solution to this problem, _he said silently.

Suddenly the tears stopped dropping and I was listening intently. _What? What can we do, I will do everything!_

He waited again, leaving me in a frustrating silence. _You can give up our connection and pass it onto him, _the words were barely making it into my head and I had to make out what he had said.

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

_What? How does that help at all?_

_Sorry, Emily, I cannot tell you that. I'm not allowed to tell you what abilities you possess or what you can or can't do._

I rolled my eyes.

_Whatever. If it keeps him alive, then yes. I will. What do I need to do?_

I felt a soft wave of sadness come over me, and I started to feel guilty. I felt Owyn thinking and finally, after what felt like forever he answered.

_You need to give him a potion then cast a spell. The potion must be prepared very carefully._

Why did everything have to be so hard and complicated?

_Where can I find the recipe for this potion? _I asked tiredly.

_Go to the kitchens and look for a house-elf named Knobbs. He's a friend of mine and has the instructions. Go and tell him I've sent you. I had asked Knobbs to keep it safe, and he'll make sure it is. Good luck._

I dashed out of the broom cupboard and down the staircases to the kitchens. I yanked the door open, which caught the attention of most house-elves and people in there.

I quickly glanced around and asked one of the elves who Knobbs was.

He pointed at a plump looking house-elf standing at the fireplace on a stool so he could stir the contents of a large boiling cauldron.

I approached him and tapped on his shoulder. He was caught off guard and fell down backward onto the ground.

Guilt bubbled up inside of me and I quickly helped him up muttering an apology.

When he stood he watched me with disdain and suspicion. ''Since when does a human apologize to a elf like meself?''

He narrowed his eyes as I watched him a little offended. ''Are you Knobbs?'' I asked, trying to stay friendly.

He scratched his chin and nodded. ''Depends on who's askin','' he said climbing back on top of the stool to return to the stirring.

I sighed a little tiredly. ''Emily,'' I said. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. ''Ain't you the girl we caught here with sir Grindelwal' a few weeks ago?'' he asked looking into the cauldron.

My cheeks reddened and I watched him a little annoyed. ''Yes I was. Now, are you Knobbs or not?'' I asked straight to the point now.

Usually, house-elves would obey immediately, and I would actually pity the way they were treated. But this house-elf was starting to get on my nerves.

He nodded his head to the side and said, ''Yeah, I am.''

''Nice to meet you, Knobbs.''

''No you don' think so. Who do you think you're foolin', lady? No one's ever happy to meet a house-elf, except if they're workin' for them.''

I was wondering how this elf had become friends with Owyn.

I was done playing now and was starting to get angry.

''Knobbs. Listen to me,'' I said, waiting for him to turn toward me before continuing. ''I'm here because Owyn sent me. I need to get a certain recipe for a potion he told me about.''

He stared at me with suspicion again. ''You ain' lookin' like someone Owyn would befriend,'' he growled.

I grabbed him by his shirt. I had lost my temper and couldn't help but drag the elf away to another room where no one was.

''Listen to me, Knobbs. I need your help, now! How could I have known about Owyn if he couldn't talk to me?'' I hissed angrily.

I was done playing and was ready to make sure to get what I needed. No matter what.

He watched me shocked and straightened the rag he was wearing. ''I knew you weren' lyin' 'bout that, you silly lady. Jus' needed to make sure you were the righ' person. Owyn trusted me with this recipe and I'm not just givin' it up like it's nothin'.''

He took a scroll from one of the pockets the rag he was wearing concealed and gave it to me. I opened it to check on what was written on it.

I looked at him and smiled. ''Thank you Knobbs.''

He nodded curtly.

I was about to leave before I asked, ''Could you bring some clothes and a robe to my room?''

He grunted, which I supposed meant a yes and so I left the room, ready to get all the ingredients needed to save my dear Gellert.

**A/N: I hope you like the story so far, and I know, terrible cliffhanger, that is because I am a cruel and terrible person. Mwuahahaha (****` ͜ʖ´). But I really do want to thank every single one of you for reading my story :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 ➛Always**

I was striding across the corridors of the castle. Finding an unoccupied room was much harder than I had expected it to be. Many rooms were in use by people, and every time I entered one which was filled with personal belongings and items that indicated that the room was taken, I felt like an intruder.

I even interrupted a lovemaking session of two people, and my face must've glowed like a tomato before I had quickly closed the door and muttered a ton of apologies. They hadn't seemed to recognize me, nor did I them which had brought me relief.

With the time, the corridors grew more and more familiar and I noticed quickly that I was in the corridor of my old quarters where now Tom was probably wondering what would happen in his life now he knew he possessed over magic.

I couldn't help but pause as tears brimmed my eyes. Knowing the future was a bigger burden than I had expected it to be. Knowing I was going to lose someone that meant much to me ached deep within my core. Even now I had a solution, I was still terrified to death what might happen if it didn't work. And also, I didn't want to give up my connection with Owyn, but I had no choice.

My mind wandered off and I looked out of the window and saw a bird soar through the air. A beautiful raven, feathers ruffling in the strong wind on which it soared easily.

I opened the window and felt the icy wind stroke my cheeks. The raven watched me with curiosity and descended until it had reached the window sill, and stood there, eyes locked with mine.

Again a wave of familiarity flooded through me as I watched the bird intently. I slowly extended a hand to touch it but before my fingers could make contact with its black feathers, the bird took off and soared back out of the window.

I watched it vanish behind the trees below.

Sighing, I closed the window and waited a few seconds before a door behind me opened and I looked around startled.

Tom appeared in the doorway and was watching me with an uncertain expression. He was still wearing his own Muggle clothes and watched me a little anxiously.

I smiled to greet him and he stepped forward, closing the door behind him. ''Can I ask you something?'' he asked quietly.

I noticed excitement, confusion but also fear in his eyes.

I slowly nodded.

''How is it possible that he's alive?'' he asked softly. I knew who he was talking about. Grindelwald.

Even in the Muggle world, everyone knew he was a dangerous man. The Minister of Magic would visit the Prime Minister to tell them about a dangerous witch or wizard that is a threat to both, magical and non-magical people. Then they'll even tell the Muggles they're criminals and wanted.

In this case, Tom did know about Grindelwald and had probably read in a newspaper or heard from other people that he had died.

I was wondering if it was a good idea to tell him we had traveled through time because if I did, it might cause problems that I would rather avoid.

''Listen, there is something going on that I can't tell you about. It might cause problems that might be fatal for every single one of us. But I want you to understand, that whatever you've heard, read or seen, that we want the best for everyone. We are the good guys.''

His eyes still contained confusion but he nodded in understanding. ''I'll try and answer most of your questions, but some things are beyond your understanding. There are also things I do not yet understand myself, so there will be limits to my ability to answer.''

I was thinking about our parents. The murderer. Grindelwald. And him. I was still convinced it would be better for him not to know we were related.

''Now, first you should change into your new clothes.'' I gestured towards the room and watched him disappear.

Every second he was gone felt like wasted time. Time I could be spending on brewing the potion that would save the life of my dear Gellert.

Not after very long he reappeared and I turned to him.

He was now wearing the clothes Knobbs had brought him and I couldn't help but smile a little even though I felt like I was crumbling inside.

This boy had to endure the same terrible life I had. If his future was the same as mine, god bless his soul.

Tears started forming and I had to wipe them away quickly before they fell.

''Do you have many questions, because I'm in a hurry, to be honest. I need to get some things done,'' I said, hiding my emotions and forcing away the aching sadness that had settled in my chest.

We talked for some time. Mostly he asked questions about the wizarding world itself and not about the situation we were in. Which I was happy about. I was afraid I would break down if I had to talk about anything that was related to Grindelwald right now.

As we finished he plopped down onto the bed and stared at a wall. ''So I'm really a wizard?'' he asked, just to hear me confirm the wonderful truth of him being able to do magic.

I nodded and watched him, trying to read his expression.

He looked at me, and for the first time since I met him, his eyes contained nothing but happiness. A warm feeling spread through my body and I couldn't help but smile a genuine smile.

''You should get some rest and settle in before dinner. I'll come and get you.''

He nodded slightly and I stood up to leave the room.

''Emily?'' he asked looking at me with a small smile. I looked around and raised my eyebrows.

''Thank you,'' he whispered.

I smiled and nodded.

Once I was out in the corridor again, the warmth from before drained from my body and I looked around checking the corridors for anybody. There was only one person on the far end of the corridor and I waited for them to vanish behind the corner, before taking the parchment scroll that Knobbs had given me.

I wanted to find a room so I could examine it in private, but now I had lost too much time, so I decided to just start.

Finding the potion ingredients didn't seem to be the hard part, which surprised me. The really hard part was preparing the potion. It was extremely complex and it said that when done wrong, it was worse than the deadliest poison existing.

I sighed and stowed it away in my pocket. How was I supposed to prepare an incredibly advanced potion, while I had always been dreadful at potions?

I felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't do this alone. I needed someone that could do it for me. Someone I could trust enough to tell what had happened and help me prepare the potion.

Again, frustration flooded inside of me when I realized I wouldn't be able to solve this problem on my own. There was only one gigantic problem; I trusted no one. No one, except for Grindelwald, had gained my true trust ever since I learned the world was a cruel place.

I placed a hand on my stomach, hoping the unsettling feeling would cease, but it didn't.

Nagini and Credence suddenly appeared from nowhere and called for me. I shot around startled, watching the couple approach, hand in hand.

I waited for them to reach me, too troubled to move my own two feet.

''Grindelwald needs to see you. It's really important,'' Credence said stopping in front of me. He was smiling.

Grindelwald had been right. Nagini had cured Credence's instability.

Nagini was watching me a little concerned. ''Emily, are you alright?'' she asked trying to catch my gaze.

I nodded, quickly faking a small, curt smile before changing the subject. ''So, is he in his office?'' I asked looking at the both of them.

Nagini didn't seem convinced. She didn't ask more and decided it might be better to leave it as it was.

Credence nodded and pointed at the end of the corridor. ''Just down...''

''I know where his office is, thank you,'' I snapped. I didn't mean to act irritated, but I couldn't help it.

I quickly muttered an apology for my harsh reply and hurriedly set off into the hallway, head down.

Once I stood before his office door, I halted. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. I would need it.

I raised my hand and slowly knocked against the door and faked a casual expression, hoping he wouldn't grow suspicious and ask me all sorts of questions I couldn't answer.

A soft 'enter' sounded from inside and I opened the door.

The first thing my eyes caught was, of course, his platinum blonde hair. He looked up and smiled at me from behind his desk.

''Credence told me I was needed?'' I asked, trying to hide the quaver in my voice. ''That's right.''

He looked at me intently, I knew he sensed something was wrong, and that made it even harder for me to keep a straight face.

''I wanted to talk to you about the ball. As you know I've made preparations for it when you were in the infirmary, and today is the day it will take place.''

I groaned mentally. _Could the timing be any worse?_

I nodded, hiding the frustration I was feeling.

He smiled and stood up. ''It will be held at a big manor in London. The owners are gone to France for another few weeks or so, so we'll have enough room for at least 200 people.''

Sometimes I nodded, showing I was still listening and trying to keep the emotions in and hidden.

Finally, he was done talking and watched me hopefully. ''Well? What do you think?'' he asked softly. He knew something was wrong. I could see it in the way he was looking at me.

I was afraid that when I started talking tears would spill.

I gathered my courage and locked my emotions away. ''Sounds great, sir.'' I faked a smile.

For a moment we just looked at each other and I couldn't do it anymore. I needed someone. And hesitantly, I approached him.

He looked at me curiously as I was slowly nearing him. A hint of concern hiding behind his eyes.

I locked our stares and sat down on his lap, my arms snaking around his neck, my face buried against his shoulder. I needed this. I needed him. Right now.

I tried to keep in the tears as I breathed in his scent and he started caressing the back of my head.

This was perfect. A perfect, calm moment.

''I knew something wasn't right,'' he whispered into my ear. I looked up at him and the first tear rolled down my cheek. I cursed myself in my head, but I needed to cry. I couldn't keep it in any longer.

He wiped it away and continued caressing me while he soothed me.

To my surprise, he didn't ask me what was wrong. I was glad he didn't because it would bring me in a rather difficult position.

''Are you tired?'' he asked after some time.

Only when I realized what he said I noticed the weariness I was feeling. I nodded slowly and sighed.

I got off him and stood there for a second. He watched me struggle and so he joined me and took my hand. ''Come on.''

We walked out of his office and down the hallway to our quarters.

I needed rest. After some rest, everything would be fine. I would be able to think clearly again.

I looked at my feet and couldn't help but ask, ''Sir, do you know a potion master that you trust really well?''

At first, he watched me surprised at the sudden question but then nodded slowly. ''Charlie Porter. He lives here in the castle and knows everything about potions.''

I felt a sparkle of hope. ''Charlie Porter,'' I repeated under my breath.

''Why do you ask?'' he asked slightly suspicious. I smiled at him and shook my head. ''No reason.''

I knew he didn't quite believe me but I was glad he accepted my reply.

When we finally arrived at our quarters I opened the door and took out a pair of his trousers and a shirt and quickly changed before lying down on the bed and pulling the covers over me. I found out that his clothes were nicer to sleep in than my nightgown, and since he didn't seem to mind I used them, even though they were quite oversized for me.

He stood in the doorway and watched me sympathetically.

''Will you stay with me?'' I asked softly, my eyes closed.

He seemed surprised but nevertheless, he took off his trench coat and waistcoat so he only wore his white shirt and lay down next to me.

He placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

''Always.''


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 ➛Bright Stars**

It was a clear night. There was only one cloud that blocked the moon while the stars were able to shine brightly.

I was sitting on a stone bench in the enormous garden of the estate where the ball would take place later that night.

As I was gazing up at the beautiful night sky, I felt calm for the first time since my fearful discovery. I felt like I was going to be able to save him. I had hope.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. Taking a deep breath, and enjoying the nice breeze. Even though it was winter I didn't feel cold, not even in my elegant short sleeved dress.

You could notice, even only by the looks of the garden that the owners of the estate were rich. A beautiful marble gate encircled the garden and the plants and flowers were well maintained.

I sighed happily as I was engulfed by the utter silence.

Footsteps slowly approached and I glanced around to see Grindelwald walk towards me with a small smile plastered on his face.

I couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked in the tuxedo robes he was wearing.

''It's beautiful out here, isn't it?'' he asked halting next to me and looking around. I nodded and smiled up at him.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' I asked softly.

I felt like I was intruding the silence when talking because everything sounded ten times as loud now there was no other sound than our breathing.

He sighed and sat down next to me on the stone bench. ''You don't have to worry, I'm sure. I love you,'' he said.

I blushed slightly. Nevertheless, I continued arguing, ''But you have a reputation to maintain, that's important isn't it?''

He smiled. ''That's not as important as you, Emily. You can stop worrying, dear. After tonight, everyone will know and we can express our feelings freely.'' He took my hand and planted a kiss on my knuckles.

I loved it when he did that.

Shivers ran up my spine and I smiled. Even though our happy moment right then, the unsettling feeling slowly returned as I looked at his face.

Every time he made me feel special, I started thinking that soon I wouldn't feel special anymore at all, because he wouldn't be there anymore.

Tears started once again to fill my eyes but I forced them back. This was supposed to be a happy night, and happy it would be.

I quickly pecked his lips and smiled.

''Also, may I say how beautiful you look?'' he asked looking at me with desire. I chuckled. ''You don't look that bad yourself,'' I retorted nonchalantly.

He smirked at me and stood up, straightened his robes and held out a hand while his other was on his back. In a half bowing manner he asked, ''May I have this dance, my beautiful lady?''

I smiled and placed my hand in his. ''You may, my good sir,'' I said standing up and following him to the middle of a small paved area. There was a fountain shaped like Cupid which I recognized from an old Muggle book I once read.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and his slipped down onto my waist. We slowly started to dance. Even without music, it was easy to follow his steps, and I smiled at him as we stepped together.

''Are you nervous?'' he asked softly looking at me with kind eyes. I shrugged. ''Not really. At least not as bad as I expected.''

He nodded and hummed. ''Is this what you hoped it would be?'' I asked softly after some moments of silence.

He smiled and placed a kiss on my nose which made me stop moving. And now we were just standing there, still in a dancing position.

I stared into his beautiful eyes. I could drown in them. Both of them.

He tucked some stray hairs behind my ear and caressed my cheek. My hand moved up from his shoulder toward his neck.

He smiled down at me charmingly and one of his fingers trailed down my lower lip which made me shiver slightly.

''Never worry about this. I love you.'' He leaned forward and our lips touched. My hand went up to the back of his head, and I had to retain myself not to ruffle his hair like I usually do.

His hand trailed back down my jawline and rested at my neck. The sound of the water splashing made the moment perfect, and I could only feel love. Nothing else. No worry. No doubt. Only love for him.

Slowly the cloud before the moon shifted and the rays of bright light shone down on us and reflected on the water in the fountain.

I smiled when we broke apart and so did he. He slowly took me to the fountain and we sat down on the edge, which was lucky for us, dry.

Our fingers intertwined and I smiled as I said, ''I love you too.''

**Grindelwald's P.O.V (Third Person)**

''Tonight, my brothers and sisters, I do not have a message that concerns merely every single person on this earth. It does the whole universe. Of course, we fight for what is righteous in a manner which, unfortunately, not everyone appreciates. But it is a matter of the heart that I would like to share with you who have come tonight.''

The crowd in the ballroom was deadly quiet, listening to him with intent interest as he announced this new matter that was worth sharing.

He held out his hand to Emily who stood in front of him blended in with the crowd. She took it and smiled nervously at him as she joined him.

''This beautiful young woman, has chosen to become my lover and I hers. We are like one and will never be separated like the many others. I announce to you that from now on, this woman is taken by the wizard who loves her.''

He ended and looked at her. Mutters erupted from the crowd around them and Emily couldn't help but feel like people were disapproving.

Then, he looked around at the crowd and suddenly the whole room was filled with loud applause and cheers and congratulations from several people who were present.

**Emily's P.O.V**

I spotted Tom in the crowd who was clapping just like the rest of the people with a small smile on his face.

I turned to Grindelwald and had to hold myself from jumping into an embrace. It might not be proper to do so. Instead, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips which sent another thunderous roar of applause from the crowd.

I was relieved that everyone approved of our relationship because for a second I was afraid that people wouldn't like it and I would become the outcast I had always been but even worse.

When we broke apart I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. ''I'm so glad everyone's positive about us,'' I whispered into his ear. In response, he only tightened his grip on me and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

He retreated, took my hand and turned to the crowd. ''Now, it's time to dance.''

When he had finished the sentence music started to play and men started to ask women to dance while Grindelwald and I slowly started moving to the sound of the music.

''Is it what you hoped it would be?'' I asked softly, staring into his eyes. He nodded slightly. ''I knew people would be astonished at first. This has never happened before, but I also knew they'd be happy for us, considering what a beautiful witch you are,'' he replied looking at you with a small smile.

I blushed and couldn't stop smiling the entire song.

When it ended we retreated to the back and we talked for some time. We were often interrupted by people who came by to congratulate us.

After some time a good looking man came towards us. Even through his shirt, you could notice he was quite muscular. His black hair was combed back which brought out his gleaming brown eyes.

''May I have this dance from you?'' he asked me suddenly holding out a hand.

I didn't believe he had just asked me to dance since Grindelwald had just announced we were together. But refusing seemed to be rude, so I looked at Grindelwald for permission. He was watching me a little uncertainly but then nodded.

I took the hand of the man and he led me to the dance floor where we started to move on the rhythm of the music.

I didn't feel really comfortable dancing with him, but I didn't have a choice. He also wasn't quite as good at dancing as Grindelwald and I found myself continuingly standing on his feet, muttering apologies to which I only received a half-hearted laugh.

I found out his name was Samuel Davids and he was about my age.

I often glanced at Grindelwald in the corner of the room and I couldn't help but notice he had his gaze on us all the time.

I wanted to get back to him but I had to wait until the song was over.

Finally the last notes were played and I was about to thank him which I did because it was polite, before he interrupted me and asked me to dance with him again.

I sighed mentally and nodded faking a smile while in reality, I felt dreadful I had to dance with him again.

**Grindelwald's P.O.V (Third Person)**

Grindelwald was seething at the sight of his Emily dancing with another man. He wanted to storm into the crowd, tear her away from him and take her to another room where he could be alone with her. Just the two of them.

When the first song ended he was glad that she released him immediately, but was starting to grow furious when the boy didn't release her. He glared intensely at him and his wand slipped down his sleeve into his hand.

It took him all the self-control he had not to storm towards her and curse the boy.

He couldn't curse one of his young loyal followers, that would completely destroy his reputation, but he couldn't bear the sight of Emily dancing with Samuel.

He took a glass of champagne and downed it entirely. He groaned and put the glass down as he continued to watch the two of you dance with his brows now furrowed.

As you had your back turned to him he noticed that Samuel had lowered his hand and it was almost touching her bottom.

Grindelwald couldn't take it anymore and as he was about to rush toward you and get you away from him, the last tone sounded and everyone stopped dancing.

Couples bowed low toward each other as they dispersed into a crowd, making their way to either get food and drinks or to chat with someone they had recognized.

He stepped into the crowd toward Emily, reigned in his anger while talking to her through gritted teeth. ''Come with me,'' he said grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of the room.

''Wait,'' she said annoyed, trying to pull her wrist from his grip and glaring back at Samuel with intense fury.

Once the doors closed the sound from inside had completely vanished.

Just like the garden, the house was too, richly styled.

**Emily's P.O.V**

He released my wrist and watched me angrily. ''Why'd you dance with that boy twice?'' he asked angrily.

I watched him a little fearfully as he was having another tantrum. ''I didn't want to be rude when he asked me to dance again. I didn't like it if that's what you're indicating at,'' I said defensively.

His eyes were on fire and I was growing anxious, but I held my ground. ''I thought you'd find it OK since you allowed us to dance the first time.''

''Of course I don't think it's OK. You're mine and not his! I can dance with you all night he can't. And then his attitude. He knows we're together and he still touches you?'' he asked fuming.

He was really pissed off and I didn't get why. ''Hold on. You make me sound like I'm some possession, is that really what I am to you? And do you really think I want him to touch me? I'm not a whore, Grindelwald. Remember that.''

I didn't feel like _I_ had done anything wrong, and my strong feeling for justice had come in the way of my ability to keep my anger at bay.

He looked at me surprised but he was still angry. He slowly stepped toward you as you took a step back. ''He touched you. That boy, touched you while knowing we're together!'' he shouted.

''Did you even listen to me? I just said I never wanted him to touch me! I was about to slap him in the face when you came and pulled me away,'' I yelled back.

Grindelwald watched me stunned. ''You were?'' he asked suspiciously. ''Because I was about to curse him,'' he whispered as your back pressed against the wall.

''I never even wanted to dance with him. As soon as he led me to the dance floor I wanted to get back to you. Do you really think I can love someone other than you?'' I asked still watching him angrily.

His expression had slowly softened but there was still anger in his eyes. ''Never dance with anyone twice again, except me.''

He was looking into my eyes while his twinkled slightly and I saw the desire returning. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of my head so he towered over me and his body was pressed closely against mine. ''Say it,'' he commanded.

''I will never dance with anyone twice, except you.''

I wasn't liking his possessive behavior, but I decided to let it slip. He was, a man with a stubborn personality after all. ''Sir,'' I added, teasing him.

Now he couldn't keep his desire to himself for any longer and he slammed his mouth onto mine, not even minding to look for a private spot first.

He had taken me by surprise and I gasped when suddenly his lips were on mine and he was kissing me roughly. He slipped his tongue into my mouth even before I could catch my breath and we were soon kissing passionately.

His hands roamed my body and settled at my waist where he held me tightly.

He started trailing his tongue down my jawline and neck. And started to suck on the spot just below my earlobe and I stifled a moan, afraid that anyone might hear.

He grinned and continued which brought me pleasure but also made me feel uncomfortable. I still didn't want anyone to see us doing this. It was a private matter that I didn't want to share with the world.

I knew he was doing this on purpose to teach me a lesson but I wasn't sure if I should beg him to stop or to continue.

At last, he stopped sucking and returned his mouth onto mine. ''That kid will never see you again.''


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 ➛Meeting At Night**

It was past midnight and almost every guest had gone. We were receiving the last few congratulations from people who were just about to leave.

''So,'' Grindelwald said, rubbing the back of his head. I turned to him, curious about what he had to say.

He wore a guilty expression which I noticed almost the entire evening after our little disagreement.

''I might have overreacted a bit about that not dancing twice with other men. I shouldn't tell you what to do and what not to do. You're free to make your own decisions and I'm sorry,'' he said softly.

I smiled at him and took his hand. ''I get it. I would become jealous as hell if I'd see you dance with another girl.''

''Woman,'' he corrected, a small smirk creeping on his face. I chuckled and pecked his lips. ''Let's go for a walk through town,'' he said intertwining our fingers. ''Aren't you afraid people might see us?'' I asked anxiously as we made our way out of the house.

He shook his head. ''And what if they do? We leave a fake trail for them. They'll think we're vested in England.''

I smiled, still feeling a little uncomfortable nonetheless. He sighed. ''Fine, if you don't feel safe enough, we'll use disguising spells.''

He took out his wand and waved it in the air. A strange sensation came over me as we were disguised by magic.

''Shall we?'' Grindelwald asked offering me his arm. I smiled and took it. ''We shall.''

We were walking through the quiet streets and enjoying each other's company. We had lost track of time but we both didn't mind and we just kept walking.

''I still can't believe you organized a ball for me,'' I said snuggling up against his shoulder. ''When will you learn I will do anything for you?'' he asked, placing an arm around me and pulling me close.

We heard a loud drunk voice near us. And at first we just ignored it, but then I heard a second, familiar voice say, ''Why doesn't anyone have any information about where she is? Has no one seen her since that night?'' It was a woman's voice and I was straining to link the voice to a face. But before I got the chance, they rounded the corner in front of us and we stood face to face with Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein and Newt Scamander.

At first, I was glad that I told Grindelwald to use disguising spells, but then I felt anger rise inside of my chest as I remembered what that creature lover had done to Owyn.

I felt Grindelwald tense and I knew he was aware of my anger. ''My apologies, ma'am,'' Newt said softly. ''Hey, she's pretty,'' Jacob said suddenly. I noticed the slurring in his voice and I turned to him, a look of shock, surprise and hurt on my face.

I knew he was drunk, but right then I felt really bad for Queenie. ''Keep your thoughts to yourself, Jacob,'' Tina hissed sideways.

She was staring at Grindelwald while I knew she couldn't have recognized him, I still felt a little anxious. If she had she would jump up to cast spells and curses. ''It's a lovely night for a stroll isn't it?'' Grindelwald said faking a British accent, and a smile.

''Me and my fiancee thought so and we went out to gaze at the stars. We were just on our way back, right, darling?'' he asked throwing me a sideways glance.

''Right,'' I said through gritted teeth. I had to contain my anger. But then the image of the half-dead Owyn entered my mind and I couldn't help but lunge at Newt. ''You hurt my best friend,'' I spat trying to hit him.

He was surprisingly quick which only frustrated me because I took him completely by surprise and he yelled, ''What are you talking about!'' He tried to stop me and grabbed my arms. I tried to kick him but Grindelwald wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly.

''Calm down,'' he said sternly. Tina and Jacob were watching us anxiously. ''Wow! That girl. Man, Newt. You really attract all the pretty girls,'' he said amazed and a soft hiccup followed.

Jacob had made me furious by saying this. He was supposed to love Queenie until the end, and here he stood, flirting with me.

''I'm going to kill you!'' I shouted lunging at Jacob now instead of Newt.

I had managed to break free from Grindelwald's grip and now gripped Jacob's throat tightly. Gellert came up behind me, trying to stop me, but I refused. Then he grabbed my waist and we disapparated, pulling a drunk Jacob Kowalski with us.

We appeared in his office, and Jacob looked like he was going to be sick but was still looking around with extreme interest, hiccuping every now and then.

Grindelwald lifted the disguising spells and looked at me furiously. ''Couldn't you contain yourself?''

I felt ashamed for my actions but it had brought me some relief. ''I know you think he hurt Owyn, but couldn't you just ignore it and walk past them? Would that be so hard?''

Jacob looked at me and then at Grindelwald. ''Hey, I recognize you,'' he said dreamily. Then he turned to me, ''You're even more attractive when you look like this,'' he said grinning sickeningly.

I couldn't take it, I broke down and cried. Jacob looked at me in confusion and decided to ignore me and went about the room pausing every now and then at a cabinet to examine the contents.

Grindelwald approached me. ''You could've blown our cover.'' He took my hand. ''I know it's hard, I've been hurt too. More than you probably think.''

''It's just that Owyn was the only friend I've had since my childhood and now he almost died because of Scamander. I couldn't help it,'' I sobbed into his shoulder.

''I know. But he's still alive and he's fine. You need to contain your emotions at such moments.''

I was about to open my mouth but he interrupted. ''Yes, I know that's hard, but that is how this works.''

I gave up and let my emotions run freely. ''I'm sorry,'' I sobbed into his shoulder. His grip around me tightened. ''I'm sorry I shouted at you,'' he said placing a kiss on my forehead.

As I retreated I muttered I was ok and turned around toward Jacob. ''What are we going to do about him?'' I asked wiping my cheeks dry.

He was still fascinated by all the glass cabinets with cursed items. ''What is that,'' I heard him mutter under his breath as he tapped the glass in wonder.

He turned around and was smiling at us. He took a step forward, ''You don't happen to have some flamewhisky, Do you?''

''It's firewhisky,'' Grindelwald said quietly.

''Yes, yes. That's what I said. Flamewhisky.'' I sighed at the Muggle and conjured a bottle of firewhisky.

''Let's just hope he passes out before he reaches the bottom,'' I muttered at Grindelwald who watched Jacob try to take out the cork with his fingers. He looked at us and held out the bottle. ''Little help, please,'' he said smiling.

Grindelwald waved his hand and the cork sprang loose. ''Ah, thanks mate,'' Jacob said trying to take a swig. But when he leaned back, he fell to the ground and didn't get up. The bottle slowly emptied on the ground and Grindelwald made it vanish.

''That was sooner than I thought,'' I muttered looking at the passed out Muggle.

''Do you think he'll be the one to wake her?'' I asked hesitantly. Grindelwald shrugged and placed an arm around my shoulders.

''Let's just get this over with so he can get out of here, I feel uncomfortable with him here,'' he said tiredly.

We decided that Jacob could have a room and sleep in a bed, but someone was supposed to stay with him to keep an eye on him, make sure he wasn't going to do anything that might hurt the movement.

Grindelwald summoned Vinda Rosier, who also congratulated us on our relationship when she noticed I was with him, and she agreed to do it.

Since it was already a few hours past midnight it wouldn't take long for the sun to come up, so we decided that we should get a few hours of sleep.

The next morning we woke to the sharp sound of knocks against our door. Vinda told us that Jacob was awake and that he was in Grindelwald's office right now.

We quickly dressed up and I was a little excited that finally Queenie might be saved. And I hoped for this Muggle that his views on me were only deluded by the alcohol. If not, I would slap him right in the face.

''You ready?'' Grindelwald asked, placing his hand on the doorknob of his office. I took a deep breath and nodded.

The door opened and a wild-looking Jacob looked at the door startled. ''What am I doing here? Where's Queenie?'' he asked anxiously.

Grindelwald ignored him and sat down behind his desk. ''What have you done to her you crazy psychopath?'' he asked angrily. ''I have done nothing to her. She joined me herself, I didn't do anything but tell her what I'm striving to accomplish.''

''She would never join you by herself. She's a good person,'' he spat looking at Grindelwald with hatred. ''That might be, but some unfortunate events have taken place and we need you,'' Grindelwald said calmly, looking at the Muggle in front of him.

''I am never going to help you,'' he said glancing at me from the corner of his eye. ''It's not for the Greater Good, you dumbass. It's about Queenie,'' I said angrily.

Suddenly his expression changed into confusion and concern. Despite the hangover he seemed to be able to keep himself together very well. ''What happened to her?'' he asked looking at me and Grindelwald.

''Follow us, then we'll tell you.'' Grindelwald stood up and waited for Jacob to follow him.

Once in the hallway, Grindelwald told him about what happened to her, and every bit of color that Jacob's face contained, drained when Grindelwald used the word vampire.

''She's- Are you telling me she's a- a vampire?'' he asked stuttering as his eyes filled with tears.

Grindelwald nodded slowly. ''And you might be our last hope to return her her cheerful attitude. But we have to hurry.''

My mind wandered off and I started thinking about what would happen if she wouldn't return. What if she would continue to look at us with that icy stare and those distant eyes.

''Emily,'' Grindelwald said softly, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. Jacob didn't notice and I was grateful for that. ''Sorry, I got distracted,'' I muttered.

''Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry.''

He released my hand when Jacob turned to us, obviously annoyed by the fact that we were whispering.

''It's just around this corner,'' I said to him, with an empty voice.

Once in the infirmary, Jacob grew more and more uncertain. He started trembling when he entered the dark room and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. And when they did, he recognized Queenie's figure and gasped silently.

He slowly approached her and stared at her with tears in his eyes. ''Queenie, honey. What did you do to yourself?''

''I told you not to go with him. He'll be the death of you,'' he whispered halting at the bed. Queenie slowly turned her head to him and watched him with an emotionless expression.

''If you want her to come back, you need to kiss her,'' I said impatiently, suddenly aware of how long we took to even get this Muggle. Queenie had already been in this state for at least two weeks, and only now we had brought him here, and it was on accident too. If we hadn't run into him the night before, he still wouldn't be here.

Guilt washed over me as I watched the scene unfold.

Jacob seemed to need a few moments before he took her hand, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 ➛The Key To My Heart**

It seemed to take an eternity before Jacob finally retreated. We watched in anticipation as time went by. The silence was killing me as I watched the scene.

I was staring into her eyes which didn't contain as much as a glimmer of her past self. I gripped the edge of the bed tightly when after several minutes still nothing had happened.

''Why doesn't it work?'' I asked through gritted teeth as the frustration hit me. ''Why doesn't it work!'' I repeated angrily. Time was running out and I needed to save her!

I turned to Jacob who was watching me with fear in his eyes. ''It's you isn't it?''

''You don't love her anymore!'' I shouted at the terrified Muggle.

He shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. ''That's not true. I love her with all my heart,'' he whispered.

I took a step closer. ''You're. Lying.''

I raised my hand to slap him across the face, but Grindelwald gripped it tightly before I could do anything.

''What are you doing?'' I shouted, angry that I couldn't give Jacob what he deserved. ''He doesn't love Queenie anymore, he deserves it!''

Grindelwald held onto me and I turned to him angrily. ''Let me go!'' I yelled, trying to pull my wrist from his grasp.

''Emily, calm down. Now,'' he said whispered dangerously. ''You need to calm down, we can figure this out.''

He took my other wrist, just in case I was about to do something I'd regret. ''He doesn't love her anymore, and she deserves to be loved!''

''She's doing all of this for him. And he only gives up on her! He deserves to be hurt.''

Suddenly I stopped moving and my face grew expressionless.

*Flashback*

_''What have you done!'' Ms. Cole shrieked angrily as she pointed at a shattered plate on the floor. _

_A little girl from about nine was standing next to the broken china and was looking down with tears on her face._

_''I-I'm sorry,'' she said trembling._

_''Look at me when I speak, child,'' snapped angrily. The girl looked up at the woman with fearful eyes. ''Now, tell me how this happened.''_

_''I-I was just playing, and I a-accidentally knocked it over,'' she said her voice barely audible. The silence in the house was even more terrifying than hearing the furious voice of the woman. ''So, you were just innocently playing when you accidentally knocked over expensive china?''_

_The girl nodded and made an attempt to wipe away her tears but was grabbed by the wrist before she could._

_''You're wiping your tears too soon, darling.'' She smiled while only tightening the grip on the little girl's wrist and received a squeal of pain. ''Please, no,'' the girl begged. ''I'll be good, I promise!''_

_''This is what happens to girls who cannot behave,'' said childishly as she took a belt from one of the chairs and pulled the girl into a separate room._

_As the door closed behind them, small children emerged from the hallway and from behind the furniture to listen and mourn for their fellow orphan who was about to be punished._

_''She took the blame for me,'' a small six-year-old boy with greasy hair said guiltily, as a tear rolled down his cheek._

_They all flinched at the first whipping sound and the little girl's screams and wails. The sharp sound filled the air and the children watched the door anxiously as they heard the woman speak._

_''Bad children deserve to be hurt. And you, Emily, are a bad child,'' she said as another sharp whip could be heard throughout the house._

*End of flashback*

Tears had filled my eyes by now and I leaned forward against his chest. He released my wrists to embrace me tightly and looked at Jacob behind me who was now watching us confused.

He looked at Queenie and sighed.

He took her hand from the bed and kissed her knuckles which made her look at him. ''If this only works with two people who love each other, then maybe you don't love me anymore.''

Her mouth opened, but then closed again. Suddenly her eyes contained frustration and she was watching him as if she was trapped.

''Queenie?'' I asked softly. Her head snapped towards me and again, that frustrated look in her eyes made me feel excited.

''What's happening?'' I asked, looking back at Grindelwald who seemed just as confused as me.

I quickly sat down on the ground next to Jacob and looked at her with furrowed brows. ''Queenie, can you hear us?'' I asked trying to get some reaction that might indicate that it had worked, but before she had the chance to even open her mouth, her eyes had grown distant again.

Grindelwald pulled me up and away from Jacob so he could talk to me. ''We need to keep him here,'' he whispered looking over my shoulder at Jacob who was still kneeled next to the bed.

''He caused her to react, we need to keep him here he might be useful.''

I looked at him in disbelief. He wanted to keep a Muggle inside Nurmengard. The Muggle that was befriended with two people who were dangerous for the movement.

''Are you sure?'' I asked uncertainly, glancing back at Jacob who was only staring at Queenie with tears in his eyes.

''You want to help Queenie, don't you?''

I nodded hesitantly.

''This might be the way.''

Maybe this Muggle was the key to cure Queenie and to sent him away might be the biggest mistake I'd make in my life.

I sighed and looked at him. ''How are we supposed to do that? He's never going to stay here, and if he is, someone needs to be with him every second of every day because he might try to contact Scamander.''

He nodded in agreement and walked past me. ''Kowalski,'' he said beckoning for him to come. Jacob looked at him distrustingly and slowly got up. ''What do you want?'' he asked harshly.

''I see that what you and Queenie have is very special,'' he said softly, glancing at Queenie. ''It would be a shame to break something as beautiful as that up, wouldn't it?''

Jacob didn't seem convinced and the mistrust stayed on his face. ''What are you trying to say,'' he snapped.

I noticed Grindelwald didn't like it when a Muggle snapped at him. ''Tell you what. You'll stay here until Queenie is healthy again. Just so you know she's still alive when you leave her because I can imagine how terrible you must feel when you'll leave here. The guilt. The loneliness.''

Jacob glared at him but did seem to consider his proposal. ''I'll just stay here with Queenie, it has nothing to do with that crazy Greater Good thing, right?'' he asked looking at Grindelwald.

''You'll just stay and it will not have anything to do with the Greater Good. You have my word,'' he said. "Although, we do have to take precautions and we have to place a spell on you, just so you won't try anything."

Jacob looked at us from one to the other. He seemed to be a little uncertain about the bewitching part, but besides that he seemed to be on board. After several seconds he sighed and nodded. He returned to Queenie and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

''I love you, Queenie,'' he said. Grindelwald toom out his wand and when he turned to us, he placed the imperius curse on him.

I looked up at Grindelwald. ''How did you do that?'' I asked amazed. He smirked. ''I have a way with words.''

We went down to the kitchens and talked to Knobbs on my request and asked if he could keep an eye on Jacob while he was here. He and Vinda would make sure he wouldn't do anything that hurt the movement or anyone when the curse might wear off.

The first few hours I was worrying a lot, and went to check on Knobbs. But soon I was starting to believe that Jacob couldn't do anything and it lessened my worries.

I was relieved that finally Queenie had shown some improvement and I was glad that we might have found the answer to cure her.

''What happened that changed your mind so suddenly about Kowalski deserving to be hurt?'' Grindelwald asked.

We lay in bed and the moon wasn't visible so there was no light. ''I don't know.''

That was a lie. I did know.

''You don't want to talk about it?'' he asked as he placed his arm around my waist. I shook my head, but then remembered that he couldn't see that. ''No.''

''Does it have anything to do with your scars?''

He knew my scars were the consequence of 's abuse I had told him about that.

''Yes,'' I mumbled. ''But I still don't want to talk about it.''

He sighed. ''I think you do, you're just afraid to feel when you talk about it.''

I felt like he had just read my mind but I kept quiet. ''It reminded you of what she'd done to you when you were a child,'' he whispered holding me tightly.

The conversation brought tears to my eyes and I supposed it didn't matter if they'd fall because it was too dark for him to see.

''I. I just. I was afraid I was becoming just like her. And I don't want that. She's a terrible woman.''

He nodded. ''But you're nothing like her. You're sweet, kind and caring. She might've been there in your childhood but you decide what person you become.''

''I know that, but I know how terrible it felt and I can't help thinking I might become just like her.''

He sighed. ''She was someone who let the past guide her to what she became, but you don't have to do that. Focus on the present. The present is all that matters right now.''

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

''Then there's only one thing I want to focus on right now,'' I whispered.

He raised his eyebrow. ''And what's that?''

I smiled. ''Us.''


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 ➛A Bottle of Red**

As the days went by, I was mainly focussing on gathering the ingredients I needed for the potion. Once I would have managed to find every single one, I would look for Charlie Porter who I hoped would help me prepare the potion.

I kept the scroll with instructions with me at all times. Right now that was one of the things I couldn't lose or my life would become hell.

I also spent the time I had left with Grindelwald. My desire to be with him only grew as time passed and I trusted him completely.

He sometimes noticed something wasn't right and I'd usually make something up to cover up the truth which made me feel terrible.

I wanted to be honest with him, but I feared what he might do. Lately, there was so much going on that I needed some time to think about everything to get a good look at what I still needed to do and what was important. And strangely enough, I did find calmness now and then.

Knobbs was reporting to me about Jacob, and Vinda had taken over from him.

''Can I ask you something?'' I asked the house-elf, cutting him off while he was telling me about Jacob. He seemed annoyed by this but nodded.

I looked around, making sure there was no one who could be eavesdropping on us. ''I've almost got all the ingredients but there's one ingredient I couldn't find in the storage here. Do you know where I might find it?'' I asked quietly.

I had wondered where I might be able to find this last ingredient but I couldn't think of any place where it might be.

''That depends on what it is, of course,'' he said grumpily.

Despite his bad attitude, I liked Knobbs, sometimes he could be quite a pain though.

''Arnica,'' I said searching his face for a reaction.

He started shaking his head and looked at me. ''You're right there, missy, those ain' in the castle. They're too dangerous so Master Grindelwald decided it'd be better not to have them.'' I nodded understandingly.

''Do you know where I might be able to find them?'' I asked trying not to sound desperate.

He was watching me thoughtfully. ''I do know a person who owns some items that Master Grindelwald wouldn' be happy with,'' he said hesitantly.

''What's their name?'' I asked eagerly. ''Samuel Davids. If I ain' mistaken, miss,'' he said.

I froze. _Why? _I thought frustrated. _Of all people, why him._

I sighed and nodded. ''Where can I find him?''

The next five minutes I was wandering around the castle trying to find the right quarters that belonged to Samuel Davids. Knobbs had given me instructions but those seemed vague now I needed to follow them.

I really didn't want to see the face of that man again, but I needed to if I wanted to save the man I loved so I was convinced it would be worth it and I wouldn't let anything happen to me.

Finally, I stood in front of the door which belonged to Samuel Davids. ''Here goes nothing,'' I mumbled, knocking against the door.

At first, I felt a little anxious but slowly I grew more confident that I was able to take care of myself and that this man would get what he deserved.

Heavy footsteps approached the door and it opened only seconds later. I stood in front of the man who had danced with me twice against my will. ''Well, well. See who's returned to me,'' he said smirking as he leaned against the doorpost.

''I'm not here for you, Davids.''

He grinned. ''You remembered my name, that's cute.''

I ignored his comment. ''I've heard you own some peculiar, dangerous and probably considered illegal items, about which I want to ask you some questions.''

He started chuckling uncertainly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. ''I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about.''

I slapped him across the face and glared at him. ''Listen to me. If you're not going to help me now, I will make your life a living hell. It might seem like I'm not capable of that, but you watch and see how your life shatters into a million pieces.'' I jabbed my finger against his chest and he watched me fearfully.

''I have some illegal and dangerous items, so what? It's not like we're all living according to the laws that that stinking Ministry has set up to control us,'' he said trying to stay strong and look confident.

''You're going to help me, right now. I need to get Arnica, and a friend of mine told me you might have some,'' I said quietly. He straightened up and looked at me with suspicion. ''Why do you need Arnica? Are you about to poison someone?''

I sighed and looked at him. ''It's none of your business, and if you won't help me really quickly I will poison _you_.''

His first impression at the ball was terrible and it wasn't really helping him now.

My eyes were filled with hatred as I watched him kneel down next to the bed and reveal a trunk. He heaved it onto the bed and pulled out his wand to unlock it.

''How much do you need exactly,'' he asked silently, obviously hating the fact that he was giving up a part of his secret stash.

''Not much. A few leaves.''

He nodded and took a small flask from the trunk while plucking some leaves from a plant.

''Here you go, make sure you won't wait too long before using it because it'll lose its effect.''

He watched me as I was examining the small bright green leaves. ''What will I get in return?'' he asked staring at me with lust.

''Really? You disgust me,'' I said containing my anger. ''I can tell Grindelwald about your secret trunk, and well, then your life's over. He doesn't handle betrayal all that well, lately. Or, I won't tell him, but you will stop bothering me and every other girl. You're a disgusting little pervert and I know that by the way, you do things. I wouldn't even be surprised if you actually had a girlfriend or maybe even a wife and a kid.''

''The choice is yours, but if I see you behave like the pervert you are again, I will step up to Grindelwald and tell him everything.''

Now Samuel was watching me with hatred but then smiled. ''Cunning, Emily. Cunning. Good luck living,'' he said turning back to his trunk and closing it up.

''I should say the same to you, but you don't deserve that,'' I said leaving the room and throwing the door closed behind me.

Suddenly I realized how quickly everything had gone. In just a few days I had gathered all the ingredients I needed. We had gotten Jacob Kowalski to cure Queenie. We had taken Tom from the future. All of this was almost over and I felt exhausted.

Everything I had been through was about to come to an end. I was going to be happy. Happy with the man I loved.

I smiled to myself, but it faded immediately when I also realized I was going to lose the connection with Owyn.

I went to Grindelwald's quarters to find Owyn sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me with bright eyes.

_You found the last ingredient, _he said staring at me.

I nodded and sat down on the bed in front of him. He looked at me and I could feel his heavy sadness. ''I'm sorry,'' I whispered looking at the covers and then up at him. ''I just really need to do this.'' _I can't let him die, _I thought.

_I know, and I understand. We will still see each other, but we won't be able to talk anymore and all the other abilities you possess will also fade._

_I know how important he is to you, and I will make sure Mister. Boyfriend knows that._

I chuckled and looked at him with tears in my eyes. _If you like I could continue to be your owl, keep you company, deliver your post. We can still be friends, and I will still care about you, _he said.

I looked at him as my first tear rolled down my cheek. He hopped toward me and onto my lap. He snuggled up against my stomach and I hugged him gently.

''I'm going to miss you, Owyn,'' I said closing my eyes. ''Why do all these things happen to me? It feels like I'm destined to have an unfortunate life and stay unhappy.''

_That's not true. We're going to make sure you get your happiness, just like the rest of the world. If there's someone who deserves to be happy, it's you, Emily. _

I decided to get Tom and talk a little about his new life. We were walking through the corridors and talked. ''You know, it's actually really funny that we grew up in the same orphanage,'' Tom said suddenly.

''Well, if you know what does to the children who live there, it isn't really funny,'' I said reaching for my upper arm where a huge scar was hidden under my sleeve.

''I know. She's a terrible woman, but now I'm with you and I can do magic. Look at what mister Grindelwald taught me,'' he said excitedly revealing a wand from beneath his cloak.

The tip of his wand lit up and he watched it excitedly.

''At first, I thought it was still all a trick, but then when I managed to do this, I was finally convinced that magic exists, and I'm happy.''

He stowed his wand away and hugged me tightly. ''Thank you for getting me out of that terrible place,'' he said gratefully. ''It means so much. Especially because I've been doubting if I was even meant to exist. My parents were forced to give me up, or that's what they told me in a letter, which I sometimes still think is a lie.''

When he talked about our parents I was overwhelmed by sadness, but I could relate to what he was saying. I couldn't tell him much about our parents because I wasn't ready for him to know we were related.

''I know what it's like, Tom. It's hard because it seems like no one understands you because everyone out there in the world seems so happy and loved, while you're rotting in that gloomy placed of an orphanage, wondering about who you are and why your parents gave you up.''

He nodded. ''The most frustrating part is that my parents left me a photograph of themselves with two other children. A girl and a boy to be exact, but I don't know who they are, and it's frustrating to know there are people out there who are like me.''

I froze and looked at him nervously. ''Can I see the photograph?'' I asked hesitantly. He nodded and took a folded photograph from his pocket. He slowly and carefully unfolded it and I stared at it anxiously.

I saw two adults and a teenaged boy holding a small girl. You could see some teeth as she laughed and the parents were looking at her with a small smile while the boy stood there with a grin on his face as he tickled the baby. They all looked so happy and so different from what I had expected.

This was before they gave me up. Before my brother died. Did they truly love me?

''And you have no idea who they might be?'' I asked softly, staring at the picture.

He shook his head sadly.

I returned him the photograph and noticed Grindelwald was standing at the end of the corridor, leaning against a wall, watching us talk.

''I'm sorry about this all. You deserve a better life, kid.'' I hugged him. ''I have a better life now and I don't care about all the other things in the world anymore. I'm happy here.''

I smiled at him and suddenly felt guilty for keeping from him that I was his sister.

I sighed. ''Well, I'll see you at dinner tonight.''

He nodded and walked to the door of his quarters. ''See you tonight.'' He entered the room and as soon as the door closed behind him I walked up to Grindelwald who seemed to be waiting for me.

''It looks like you and Tom are able to get along without hating each other?'' he asked as I quickly pecked his lips as a greet. I nodded and smiled. ''He's so sweet. But something happened.''

Grindelwald watched interested and nodded. ''Well, he had a picture of me, my brother and our parents. He knows he has a brother and sister but I was still a baby in that picture so he hadn't recognized me, but I'm concerned about the fact that he knows he has a sister, and that his heart will be broken when he finds out that our brother is dead.''

Grindelwald nodded understandingly and placed his hands around my shoulders. ''Much has happened. This is one of those things we worry about but won't be able to change.''

He rubbed my arms and sighed. ''The only way to not suffer from it is to stop worrying and accept it as it is.''

He intertwined our fingers and looked into my eyes. ''When all of this is over, you will never have to worry about anything anymore, sweetheart,'' he said placing a kiss on my lips.

''That sounds quite unlikely but OK. I'll take your word for it,'' I said kissing him again.

''Do you want something to drink?'' he asked as we started walking through the corridors.

''Sure, I suppose it'll do me good right now,'' I sighed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 ➛Beauty is Love**

That night at dinner I was still feeling a little tipsy from that midday. I hadn't drunk an abnormal amount of alcohol, but enough to make me forget about my troubles for a second.

I was pricking into my vegetables with my fork and rolled them over. I wasn't hungry, not in the slightest. I was feeling uncomfortable because it felt like everyone was watching me.

I tugged at Grindelwald's sleeve, who sat next to me, to catch his attention. He watched me with a questioning look. ''Can I be excused?'' I asked softly. He glanced at my plate and I knew he was going to say no because I had barely eaten. But instead, he turned to me and nodded.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead in front of everyone and I smiled.

I glanced at Tom before leaving and nodded to let him know everything was alright.

I didn't have a clue what to do now. I had a knot in my stomach and felt troubled. My mind was hazy and there were only two things I could think about: Owyn and Grindelwald, the two I would like to forget for a few moments.

The newspaper kept flashing in my mind as did the picture of Gellert lying motionless on the ground.

I sighed and rounded a corner but bumped into someone. I fell backward and shrieked.

I looked up at the person and rubbed my back. ''My apologies,'' the man said offering a hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

''It wasn't my intention to knock you off your feet, ,'' he said apologetically. I shook my head and wiped my dress clean. ''How do you know my name?'' I asked suspiciously, looking at him.

He chuckled a little at that. ''Who doesn't? You and the greatest wizard of all times. Of course I know your name.'' He smiled and stuck out his hand. I shook it and watched him uncertainly. ''I'm Charlie. Charlie Porter.''

I looked at him in surprise and raised an eyebrow. ''The potion master?''

If this was really the potion master Grindelwald told me about, that meant I wouldn't have to worry for the rest of my life.

I examined him and he looked different than I expected. He was the same height as me, lean and wore glasses. He had light freckles and brown hair.

He nodded proudly. ''That I am.''

I felt a jolt of excitement. ''Where were you going to have so much haste?'' I asked, hoping it was something that could wait.

''I was late for dinner. One of my experiments took longer than expected.''

I nodded understandingly. ''Could you meet me in the library after dinner?'' I asked trying to conceal my excitement. He watched me quizzically. ''There's something I need you to do. It's very important, I will explain everything later. Please?'' I pouted.

He chuckled and nodded. ''OK. But the library is huge, where do you want me to go?'' he asked when he realized the size of the library.

''At the entrance. I will be waiting for you there.''

He nodded and was about to walk away. ''Oh, and don't tell anyone.''

He nodded and smiled one last time before he continued to the hall where now everyone was still having dinner.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and Emily was starting to grow a little impatient. When she had left, they had already been halfway through dinner. Why was it taking so long?

She leaned against the wall and stared down at the end of the corridor.

''Dear, you've been standing there for half an hour now. Is everything all right?'' asked her softly. She was the librarian and had always been nice to Emily whenever she came by.

''Everything's fine. I promise. I'm just waiting for someone,'' she said smiling at her.

She held the scroll tightly in her hand and stuck her head out into the corridor again. She gasped audibly and retreated quickly when she saw Grindelwald striding towards the entrance of the library.

She quickly hid behind the wall and prayed he wouldn't find her. But to no avail, because he entered the room and called for .

She came scurrying towards him through the bookcases, smiling when she noticed him. Before she greeted him, she glanced over his shoulder at Emily. But then focused on him again. ''Good evening, sir. What can I do for you?'' she asked sweetly.

''Have you seen Emily? I've been looking for her, but I can't find her anywhere.''

She glanced over his shoulder at Emily again while she shook her head. ''I'm sorry, sir,'' she said. ''I haven't seen her.''

He sighed and nodded. ''When you do, could you please notify me? I'm starting to grow worried.''

Then he left and Emily sighed in relief. ''Thank you,'' she mouthed, afraid if she'd talk he might hear her.

She nodded and disappeared between the bookcases. She tried to get her breath even again and rubbed her temples.

_Where is Charlie? _she thought frustrated. Then, suddenly he appeared and she almost jumped in fright. ''There you are,'' she said, relieved it was him.

''Sorry, Grindelwald wanted to talk to me before I left,'' he said apologetically. Emily nodded her head dismissively. ''It's alright, but let's go now.'' She pulled him away by the arm and out of the room.

Grindelwald was near, so she had to be careful. Knobbs had helped her prepare a cauldron in the kitchens and she made her way there pulling Charlie along.

He still had no idea what was happening but it felt too dangerous to talk about it out loud in the corridors. Who knows who might be listening.

She glanced around every corner, cautious not to run into Grindelwald. She didn't want him to find her, he would start asking questions.

When she finally arrived at the kitchen she listened hard but heard nothing. She opened the door and found Knobbs inside, alone.

''There you are, I was already thinkin' you wouldn' show up,'' he said walking towards Emily. ''I'm sorry. Charlie had to talk to Gellert.''

A broad grin spread across his face. ''Well, well, Charlie Porter. Hadn' expected to see you here again,'' he said. Charlie blushed slightly and shook his head. ''I'm just not the right man to learn how to cook,'' he said uncertainly.

''It's good to see you again, Knobbs,'' he said smiling. Emily watched the two in confusion but ignored their chat and started explaining to Charlie what had happened.

''You've been using a Time-Turner?'' he asked his voice full of admiration. Emily sighed and nodded. ''But you can't tell anyone about anything I just told you,'' she said sternly.

He nodded and stuck out his hand for the scroll.

She hesitantly placed it in his hand and watched him unroll it. ''I always thought this potion was just a myth,'' he mumbled softly. She shook her head and approached the ingredients that laid on the table. ''Do you think you can do it?''

He watched her uncertainly but then nodded confidently with a smile. ''I think I can do it,'' he said making his way to the table.

She watched his every movement as he was working on the potion. She wanted to make sure everything would be in order. If one thing would go wrong, it would be the end of Gellert Grindelwald.

It was nerve-racking to see him work while she could do nothing but watch and talk to Knobbs. Charlie had asked her to leave him in his full concentration, knowing the consequences of what would happen if he did it wrong.

She glanced into the cauldron as he added the Arnica and the potion turned acid green and started bubbling, but then slowly faded into a lighter shade of green.

He stirred until it was light blue, and once he had added the last ingredient, he told her it had to stay there for half an hour.

She sat down on the ground against the wall while Knobbs was doing some cleaning.

She sighed and looked at Charlie. ''Thank you for doing this. I'm glad you live in the castle. I wouldn't know what to do if there was no one to help me with this.''

He smiled and nodded. ''Of course. I've always wanted to make a potion no one has ever made before.''

She looked at the wall opposite her and couldn't help but wonder something.

''What did Grindelwald talk to you about?'' she asked softly.

He looked at her and blinked. ''Business. New potions,'' he mumbled returning his gaze on the wall in front of her.

''You're lying,'' she whispered.

He sighed. ''He talked about you. He told me you asked about me a few days ago and he was curious if you'd come to see me for anything. That's all.''

Her eyes grew wide with worry. ''Calm down, I didn't tell him about us running into each other.''

All these secrets and doing all this behind his back was starting to wear her out. ''OK. Thanks.''

She sat there in silence until Knobbs told her the half-hour had passed and she made sure the potion was ready. ''If it's transparent then it's done,'' Charlie said glancing into the cauldron. He took a small vial from the table and scooped some into it.

He passed it to Emily and smiled. ''This is it. Be careful, it will be dangerous when it falls into the wrong hands,'' he warned.

She looked at it and hugged him. ''Thanks for everything.''

He seemed a little surprised and hesitantly hugged her back. ''If you ever need me for anything again, you can come and find me,'' he said.

She nodded and he left. ''Thank you Knobbs,'' she said before she also pulled him into a hug. He squirmed in her grip and tried to get loose.

She grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile a little. ''Thank you for telling Master Grindelwald Knobbs is a good house-elf.''

She nodded and stowed the potion in one of the pockets of her cloak. ''Thank you for everything, Knobbs.''

He nodded and she slowly made her way out of the room.

* * *

I was slowly walking through the corridors, making my way to my quarters. I was glad I finally had the potion ready, but also sad because that meant I was one step closer to losing my connection with Owyn.

I sighed and let my hand slide across the castle wall and glanced at the window across the hall. There was the black raven again. It seemed to follow me, or at least appear once in a while.

I decided to ignore it for now and leaned against the wall. It was dark and I wondered how long it had been since dinner. Maybe an hour or perhaps two. I knew Grindelwald was worried about me and I should get back to our quarters but I couldn't help but think what would happen if he found the potion.

I slowly continued walking, up the stone steps, down the corridor. And what felt like too soon, I stood in front of the door. It creaked open as I pushed and walked inside.

Grindelwald wasn't there, so I opened the drawer of my bedside table and carefully placed the potion in there.

I lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling as Owyn entered my mind.

_It's completed? _he asked softly.

I nodded and felt a tear sting my eye. Then he left again.

I knew he was sad, but I also knew he understood my decision and he supported it.

I heard footsteps approach the door and knew Grindelwald was back. The door opened and then closed again.

He watched me surprised. ''Where have you been? It's been three hours since dinner.''

I sat up and smiled at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. ''I went to see Knobbs. I was curious about how things got along with Jacob and everything. Then I went for a short walk and then I returned here.''

He watched me suspiciously but I kept an innocent look. I raised an eyebrow and slowly neared him. ''Haven't you missed me?'' I asked softly.

He turned to me. ''I was worried. That's why I've been spending the last few hours looking for you. Who knows what might've happened,'' he said looking into my eyes.

I pressed my lips on his but retreated almost immediately and I knew he was annoyed by that.

''So you did miss me,'' I whispered slowly as I lay back down against my pillow. He watched me with a hungry look but tried to contain himself.

''I did,'' he said softly, edging closer to me. ''How much?'' I asked raising my eyebrows as he climbed on the bed.

''A lot,'' he muttered looking down at me as he placed his legs on either side of me and hovered over me.

He leaned down until he almost reached my lips and I whispered, ''Well, I'm back now. So go ahead and show me how much you've missed me,'' I mumbled, pecking his lips shortly.

He threw off his trenchcoat and kissed me deeply.

''Did you miss _me_?'' he asked as he left a trail of kisses on my neck. I shivered. ''More than you can imagine,'' I whispered.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 ➛Crumbling Friendship**

I sat on my bed, staring at Owyn who was staring back at me with bright amber eyes. ''I want to talk about this,'' I said tiredly.

_What's there to talk about? _he asked softly. _You're going to give up the connection we have, so you can save him. There is nothing more to say._

''I know you don't want me to. And I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice. This is the only way,'' I said softly. I don't know how many times I had apologized to him, but I wanted him to know that this isn't what I'd prefer either.

_I know, Emily, and it's ok. I understand, but please, don't forget about me. I chose you for a reason, _he said.

I nodded and stood up to leave the room. _Are you going to tell him what you're about to do?_

I froze and slowly looked around. ''No.''

_I'm sorry, Owyn._

He left my mind and I left the room.

I was afraid that when I'd tell him about the potion he wouldn't let me do it. Besides, what would the point be of telling him and risking his life?

I made my way to my former quarters and softly knocked against the door.

I had told Grindelwald I was taking Tom out for a walk because I decided it was time to tell him that I was his sister.

The door creaked open and Tom glanced outside anxiously. ''Oh, hi Emily.'' He opened the door completely and smiled curtly.

''Are you ready?'' I asked. He nodded and joined me in the corridor.

We left the castle and went into the forest.

I enjoyed the cold breeze and the soft creaking of the trees around us. We walked for a few moments in silence, listening to the crunching snow before I decided it was time to build up a conversation.

''Have you made some friends, yet?'' I asked throwing him a sideways glance.

He was walking with his hands in his pockets, head down. ''Credence has been nice to me,'' he said quietly.

''Only Credence? I expected such an excited and enthusiastic boy would make at least hundreds of friends in one day,'' I said chuckling.

He didn't reply and only kept walking.

''Hey,'' I said grabbing his shoulder. ''Are you alright?''

He turned to me and just then I noticed the tears on his face. He wiped them away and tried to continue walking but I grabbed his arms and he flinched at the touch. ''What happened?'' I asked concerned.

He tried to wriggle out of my grip, but I wouldn't let him and he wailed softly. I glanced at his arms where I was holding them and noticed the fabric was moist. ''Nothing. Please let me go,'' he said, desperation in his voice. I pushed his sleeves up and saw several deep cuts. Blood was oozing from them and a drop was already trailing down onto my hand.

''Tom, who did this?'' I said, anger bubbling up. ''Tell me what's going on.''

He shook his head and yanked his arms from my grasp. ''Nothing. It's fine.''

I watched him concerned. ''Tom, you can tell me,'' I tried reaching for his hand. He pulled away and more tears came to his eyes. ''Don't you understand? I can't tell you. He'll hurt you too,'' he said backing away.

I furrowed my brow and watched him confused. ''Who's _he_? Tom, I can help you.'' I slowly walked toward him.

''No, please. Stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you,'' he said, tears now dripping down his chin. ''Please.''

Then he turned around and ran into the woods sobbing and pulling his sleeves back down. I tried to follow him. Dodging trees and jumping over branches as I focused on his figure in front of me. ''Tom!'' I shouted. He was faster than me and I had trouble with keeping up and soon I lost sight of him and everything was silent.

I kept running, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. ''Tom!'' I yelled looking around. ''Come back!''

Then I saw a black cloak behind a tree and I heard Tom talk with fear in his voice. ''If I come with you, will you promise not to hurt any of them?'' he asked with a trembling voice.

I made my way over to the tree and saw a man standing there, his face shadowed by the hood of his cloak. He had a broad figure, and was completely covered by clothes, he wore gloves and a mask.

''You have my word, young Riddle,'' he growled offering him his hand.

''Tom, no!'' I yelled, running toward them and taking out my wand. ''I'm sorry, Emily. But I need to protect you,'' he said taking the hand of the man. He turned to me and grinned.

''Enjoy your life. While you still can,'' the man growled. ''No!'' I pointed my wand at the head of the man and shot a curse. But before it could hit him, they had disapparated with a loud crack.

My curse hit a tree and it left a big scorched mark on it.

I stood there, watching the spot where my brother stood just a few moments ago. I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes.

''No, no, no, no. No!'' I shot another curse at a tree and a huge piece of bark shattered and flew off in different directions.

''Tom!'' I shouted. I knew it wouldn't work, but I needed to try. I yelled several more times before I broke down and cried.

''This is all my fault. This is all my fault,'' I mumbled under my breath. ''I need to get him back.''

''Tom!'' I yelled again. ''Little brother, please stay alive,'' I whispered.

I slowly got up and made my way back to the castle with tears on my face and blood on my hands.

I muttered under my breath and walked through the corridors, staring at the ground.

Owyn entered my mind but I ignored him.

I had to see Grindelwald. I had to tell him what happened. He would know the answer.

I didn't mind knocking and opened the door to his office. ''Tom is gone!'' I said breathing hard.

I had a lump in my throat and my mind was hazy. I couldn't think straight.

Grindelwald looked up and his face grew concerned when he saw me and flabbergasted when he heard what I said. ''What do you mean, Tom is gone?'' he asked quickly walking toward me and closing the door.

''Someone hurt him and he was afraid that if he'd tell me who and what they'd hurt me too, so he ran away and then he ran into the man who I suppose did that to him, and he made a deal to go with him if he wouldn't hurt me.''

He grew frustrated and sighed. ''Are you ok?'' he asked hugging me tightly after noticing the blood on my hands. ''We need to get him back,'' was all I could say. ''He can't die.''

Grindelwald heaved a deep sigh and made me sit down on a chair. ''First I want you to calm down,'' he said taking another chair and sitting next to me.

''There's no time to calm down, we need to find him,'' I said unbelievably. How could he think that I should calm down when my little brother was in danger?

''You can't think clearly like this,'' he said taking my hands.

He did have a point there. I couldn't think of anything and barely remember anything that had happened a few weeks ago.

I took heavy breaths trying to steady myself.

When he noticed I had calmed a little he started asking questions, such as, if I knew where Tom might be or who the man was.

I shook my head to almost every question. Then suddenly, a memory popped into my mind and I looked at him. ''Do you remember that vision you showed me about Credence and the boy? It's only now I realize that Tom is the boy, and that figure was the man I saw.''

''And he said enjoy your life. While you still can. The same thing that was on the note that the raven delivered to me.''

I was glad I had something to hold on to, but it wasn't much so the feeling of hopelessness quickly returned.

''What do we do?'' I asked after some moments of silence.

He touched his head and looked at me with a look of sadness. ''I think it's best if we search for clues. Besides that, we have no choice but to wait.''


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 ➛The Raven**

My heart ached and my mind was hazy. Tom was gone, and it was because of me. If I hadn't proposed a walk through the forest, he would still be in his room, safe and sound.

Staring at the wall in front of me, I sighed and faced Grindelwald who sat behind his desk.

''We can't just wait, can we? It's torture!''

He nodded and tried to calm me down. ''He'll be OK. I'm sure,'' he said.

''What are you talking about? How can you be sure?'' Tears streamed down my face and I looked down at my hands.

I needed to contain my anger and emotions. This was not something to just cry about and hope for the best. I _needed _to help my little brother. If wouldn't, it would drive me crazy.

''I can't. But Tom is a special boy. He'll find a way to survive.'' I started shaking my head and sobbed.

''He's just a boy,'' I choked. Grindelwald watched me sadly and approached me to embrace me tightly.

He tried to tell me what he felt but failed. ''I know this is hard, but Tom is strong.''

''Just like you,'' he said, tightening his grip.

We were startled by soft ticks on the window. I looked over his shoulder and saw the black raven sitting on the ledge. I quickly approached it and noticed a piece of parchment in its beak.

I clumsily opened the window and the bird hopped onto the window sill. I stared at it as it dropped the note on the ground. Then it took off again, and I watched it soar away.

I ignored the open window and took the parchment from the ground.

_Keeping secrets from your little brother now, are we?_

_If you want your life to include Tom, you should come to the lake at dawn. Come alone and don't you dare take someone with you, they'll die as soon as I lay eyes on them._

_If you won't do as I say, you can wave bye-bye to your little Tommy._

I stared at it in hopelessness.

Grindelwald took it and quickly scanned the message.

I couldn't go. It was obviously a trap. But I needed to save Tom. He was my brother.

He sighed frustrated and looked outside angrily. ''That damn bastard wants a fight? Then that's what he'll get.''

I looked at him and shook my head with tears in my eyes. ''It's a trap. You'll die,'' I mumbled softly.

His expression softened and he took my hand. ''Of course, I won't die. Don't worry. Nevertheless, I want you to stay here, it's too dangerous for you to come. I don't want anything to happen to you again.''

Now I grew angry. ''I won't let you go without me. They want me to come, and nobody else. If you come along, you'll die. That's what it says!''

He shook his head. ''I won't die. The Ministry couldn't hold me, so neither will he. Trust me,'' he said softly.

I looked into his eyes and knew that arguing wouldn't work. I wouldn't win it from him.

''Fine. I'll stay here,'' I said controlling the anger that was still boiling inside of me.

''Don't worry.'' He pulled me into a hug and knew nothing of what was going to happen that night.

This must be the night of the prediction. He was going to die and I needed to save him.

He believed me when I told him I was staying at Nurmengard. But what he didn't know was that I would be there even before he came.

I had planned everything out and I was confident that everything was going to go as I wanted it to go.

Grindelwald was getting ready to go to the lake and was in his office making the last few preparations. I knew he was coming to see me and say goodbye before he went, so I waited for him to come before I left.

I quickly took the potion from the drawer and put it in the pocket of my cloak.

I was mentally preparing myself to face the upcoming events. If something went wrong I would lose another person, maybe even two.

I now knew who the cloaked man was. And now, all the pieces of the puzzle fit. This was my final chance to change the future and I was going to make sure it would happen my way.

The door opened and I looked up at Grindelwald who stood there looking at me with a small smile.

I returned the smile and stood up to receive his hug. ''Good luck,'' I whispered softly. If I was going to trick him, I'd better do it right.

He placed a kiss on my cheek and nodded. ''Don't worry. I'll be back soon.''

My breath hitched slightly and I smiled nervously. I watched him leave the room and waited for his footsteps to fade away. Then I took a deep breath, checked the potion in my pocket and made my way out of the castle.

Once I was outside, I checked my surroundings and disapparated.

When I arrived next to the frozen lake, I quickly went to the surrounding bushes and hid behind them.

I waited several minutes, gazing through the leaves of the bushes at the clearing in front of me.

I was about to shift so I'd sit more comfortably when I saw someone walking near the lake. Dark cloaked, he walked near the water. Again, he was wearing the hood and I wondered why.

I breathed softly, afraid he might notice me. I felt anxious and excited. I knew what was about to happen, but I also knew I could prevent it from happening, and the adrenaline surging through my body caused me to start trembling.

I stared at the man, waiting anxiously for Grindelwald to appear.

Once he was there, everything depended on me. If I made a single mistake, everything would be lost.

I felt the pressure rising and hoped he would come soon especially since my legs were starting to cramp.

I heard a screech and the dark raven appeared from the sky. It descended towards a single tree that stood in the clearing.

I watched it intently and watched the cloaked man nod at it.

Then Grindelwald appeared and strode across the clearing holding out his wand and looking around with a dangerous look.

His gaze fell on the cloaked man and he pointed his wand at him.

The man had his back turned to him and slowly turned around, a smirk plastered on his face.

''Well, if it isn't the great Gellert Grindelwald,'' he said. His voice was low, almost a grumble. He spoke softly which is why I had to strain to hear what he was saying.

I eyed the raven suspiciously. Something wasn't right about it.

''Return Tom to us,'' Grindelwald replied dangerously.

The raven turned into my direction and I felt its gaze on me. I ignored it and watched the scene.

''And why would I do that?'' the man asked raising his eyebrows.

Before anyone could blink, dazzling red light erupted from the tip of Grindelwald's wand and hit the man. He fell down and writhed for a second before he looked up and grinned again.

''It's a good thing that this isn't a way to persuade me.''

He took his own wand and shot a curse which Grindelwald dodged with ease. ''Tell me where he is. Now,'' he growled stepping closer to the man and sending another Cruciatus Curse at him.

Suddenly the man started chuckling and got up, clutching his chest. ''You may be strong as an individual. But every man has weaknesses, even you.''

Grindelwald hesitated curtly. ''I don't have any weaknesses,'' he said, before sending another curse at him which caused him to tumble again.

''You'll get what I mean soon,'' the man said gasping for air.

I caught movement from the corner of my eye and saw the raven slowly turning into a man. Its beak vanished and the feathery wings slowly turned into arms.

I gasped when I realized it was Jonathan and he had his wand aimed at Grindelwald's back.

As a reflex, I jumped up and shouted at Grindelwald to watch out. Everyone turned their heads to me, and I saw Jonathan and the cloaked man grinning.

Grindelwald watched me hopelessly and looked back at the cloaked man.

''Your weakness, is her.'' He pointed towards me and I shot a curse at him. Before I turned to Jonathan who jumped down from the tree and ran into the woods. Slowly turning into a raven again.

''She's the one for who you'd do anything. And that's exactly what we need.''

Grindelwald watched the man angrily and I looked at him with a guilty look. I didn't want him to find out, I just wanted him to survive.

Nobody had expected the cloaked man to be as quick as lightning and he had shot a curse at Grindelwald who at that point, had been distracted and was looking at me.

He looked at me with wide eyes and slowly fell to his knees. He seemed to be having trouble to breathe and he slowly fell back into the snow, dropping his wand.

I looked at the cloaked man and made an attempt to curse him but he was quicker. He flicked his wand several times, his eyes flickering.

I gasped and felt deep cuts form on my arms, legs, chest and shoulders.

I fell down and watched the man approach me with little interest showing on his face.

''You should've learned by now, that you don't deserve a happy ending. After everything that's happened to you. Why didn't you just give up?''

I glared up at him, clutching my arm. ''Because I'm a survivor.''


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 ➛The Great Fires**

He stared down at me casually.

''You might be, but he obviously isn't,'' he said pointing over his shoulder at Grindelwald.

''You know nothing of him,'' I whispered, venom overflowing my voice. He grinned and approached Grindelwald who was still laying there on his back.

I glanced over at him and noticed his chest was still slowly rising and falling which made me relax slightly.

His eyes had closed now and it was obvious he was having trouble at breathing.

''What did you do to him!'' I shouted with as much strength I possessed. It felt like I shouted at the top of my lungs, but all it was was a weak whisper. I felt tired and my cloak had soaked with blood at certain places.

''Oh, nothing that special. Just a spell to make him die very slowly so we all can enjoy the little process of his decease. Maybe make some pictures or tape the whole thing?''

I glared at him and tried to grab my wand, but it was gone. I glanced sideways and saw it lying in the snow several feet away.

I got up on my hands and knees and slowly moved toward it. I had only progressed a foot or two before I fell down again exhausted by my attempt. I breathed heavily and reached for my wand but only my fingertips touched the wood.

The man was watching me with a bored expression. ''Are you done?'' he asked.

''So you can kill me?'' I spat glaring up at the cloaked figure.

I closed my eyes as I felt the tears sting and sighed. ''What do you want from me?'' I asked reopening them as a first tear dropped onto my cheek.

The same sickening grin as before returned, and he slowly approached me. I watched him move until he stood in front of me and looked down at me.

He slowly crouched and took my wand from the ground. He examined it slowly and then tucked it away into his cloak. ''What I want, is for you to suffer,'' he whispered, stroking my cheek with the same grin.

I moved away from his hand and continued glaring.

''And I'm not going to kill you. I want you to suffer. I want you to suffer until you wish you were dead. Until there's nothing to save you from yourself.''

He grinned and stood up. ''That's what I want from you.''

It was over. There was no way out of this situation. I had screwed up my only chance.

I glanced at Grindelwald with tears in my eyes and slowly crawled toward him, leaving a trail of dark red spots in the snow behind me.

The man turned and watched me make my way toward Grindelwald and waited for me to settle next to him. I sat up clutching my chest and reached a hand back until my fingers connected with the knobby wooden surface of Grindelwald's wand.

I felt an unusual power surge through my body and a sudden rush of energy and adrenaline.

The man approached me and tilted his head slightly. ''There's nothing you can do to save him now. No magic can save him.''

I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears and tried to calm myself.

''What are you planning to do to me?''

His expression turned thoughtful and he had a glint in his eyes that was highly intimidating. ''Some torture here and there, emotionally and physically. Break you down, piece by piece, until there's nothing left of your pathetic little life. We'll make sure your little brother will be tortured in front of your eyes. There will be nothing left of you. You will be able to join Miss. Goldstein as a dark creature. You will be hated even more than you are now, no one will want to help you. You will be truly alone with your thoughts. And that can be the worst torture of all, I should know.''

He slowly took off his hood and mask and I wasn't surprised at who I saw. A face filled with scars and dark eyes that made me feel anxious. ''Luther Moody,'' I whispered unsurprised.

''We start with killing him, then your little brother and everyone you care about. Nothing will care to you after we're done.''

I tightened my grip on the wand and several curse incantations flew through my head, the next worse than the last.

''No one will love you. You'll be nothing.'' The smirk returned and I heard Grindelwald behind me grunt in pain. Then Luther started laughing. A low grumbling laugh that reminded me of thunder.

I furrowed my brow in anger and my eyelids twitched. This was the moment to strike. My only chance.

I seethed and pointed the wand at the scarred man and shouted angrily, ''Avada Kedavra!''

A green light erupted from the tip of the wand and hit Luther on the chest. He staggered backward and watched me with a shocked expression before he fell down and lay motionless on the ground.

I watched the lifeless corpse for several seconds, before turning around towards Grindelwald. He was still breathing but his brow was furrowed as if he was having a nightmare. ''Owyn! I need the incantation for the potion, now!''

I was stroking Gellert's pale, cold face as I was anxiously waiting for a response.

_Emily, what's going on? _Owyn sounded worried, but I had no time to explain the situation.

''The incantation Owyn, now!''

_It's 'iuncto'._

I gripped the wand tightly and pointed it at his chest.

_But when the spell is cast, our connection will be..._

I had cast the spell, and right then Owyn had gone. His presence had left suddenly and I knew I had acted impulsively. There must've been a more tactic way to do this. But I had no time to think, this was all I had on my mind. I continued stroking his pale face, leaving slight blood trails on his cheek and reached into my pocket for the potion.

Once my hand gripped the smooth surface of the glass flask I heard leaves rustle closeby.

A soft clapping disturbed the silence and I closed my eyes in frustration. ''Well, well, well.''

I shot around, wand in my hand and was about to curse the person but they had already cast Expelliarmus and Grindelwald's wand flew away. ''Finally, you've killed someone,'' Jonathan said, lowering his hands to his sides.

''I was starting to wonder when you wouldn't be able to keep in the anger and emotions after everything we've put you through,'' he said grinning.

I watched him confused. ''What are you talking about?'' I asked as I felt my body slowly weakening again.

He grinned and looked at Luther's body on the ground. ''It's a shame you needed to get him. He was a great servant. But, what do you expect when you offer them all the honor and glory everything will provide us.''

He was confusing me and I closed my eyes when feeling my wounds sting. ''I said, what are you talking about?'' I said, surprising anger coming from my voice.

He turned to me and smiled. ''What I'm talking about, of course, is everything that has happened in your life. The death of your parents, the death of your best friend, Miss. Goldstein's transformation, that pathetic owl you call the Libra, your little brother, Tom Riddle, and now, him.'' He pointed at Grindelwald behind me.

''All of it was your doing?'' I asked hurt. ''Everything that made my life miserable, has been your work?''

He nodded proudly. ''And we haven't even finished yet. We still have your little brother we're going to have some fun with. And we'll make sure, you will hear every scream, wail and call for help. That you will see everything that we do to hurt him.''

I closed my eyes and tears started leaking through. ''Why are you doing this?'' I asked feeling my body burn in pain.

''Well, you see. It's my job. Aurors take out criminals. It's how it works.''

''You're not an Auror, you're more of a criminal than anyone else on this earth. You have to be sick in the head if you call this a job. Destroying someone's life like you do is truly evil,'' I spat leaning on one arm.

He sighed. ''Alas, that is exactly what the Ministry thought, and well, I lost my job. But after this. After I show the world what I've managed to accomplish.'' He pointed at Grindelwald again. ''Taking out the most wanted wizard of half the world, I'm sure they'll make up their minds. It might be a cruel way of hunting criminals,'' he said grinning. ''But it surely is effective.''

''Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance? You surely could,'' I asked.

I spotted something behind him, but I tried to ignore it.

But then a face peeked over the bushes and I gasped. I quickly tried to make it seem I gasped in pain, and to my luck, Jonathan fell for it.

Tom was hiding behind a bush, his face bruised and hurt. When he caught sight of me and Grindelwald, his expression turned furious. He took his own wand and pointed it ahead. I knew he wasn't able to do much, and I didn't want him to do anything. He needed to run, save himself. Find some people who would be able to help him.

I tried to shake my head at him, but Jonathan would notice, so at the last moment, I didn't.

''Well, what fun would that be?'' Jonathan asked grinning again.

I glanced behind him at Tom who now stood straight and was visible from his middle and above. I closed my eyes and waited for his voice.

''Crucio!'' he yelled. I saw a red light through my closed eyelids but didn't hear a thump, which meant he had missed.

I opened my eyes again and saw Jonathan striding across the clearing toward him.

I quickly turned around to Grindelwald whose breathing had almost stopped now. I took the potion from my pocket and poured it into his mouth. Hoping everything had gone alright, and I wouldn't accidentally kill him myself, I turned back around and saw Jonathan coming towards me, gripping Tom's wrist tightly and pulling him along.

Tom squealed in pain and tears came to his eyes as he saw me. ''You promised not to hurt them!'' he shouted as Jonathan turned to him. He took Tom's wand, threw him to the ground a few feet away from me and said, ''Well, I lied.'' Then he broke Tom's wand in two and I heard him gulp. Jonathan threw the pieces of wood on the ground before him. Tom took them and started sobbing. Then Jonathan took out his wand and started torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse.

I closed my eyes and cried until the ear-splitting screams stopped. I looked at Tom who lay in the snow in misery and tears streaming down his cheeks.

''I know that you feel like you've found your place, but these people are worse than the ones at the orphanage. They lie to you.''

Tom shook his head and glanced at me. ''You're...Lying,'' he said weakly. Jonathan smiled sweetly. ''Do you really think so?'' He looked at me and said, ''Will you tell him or shall I?'' he asked as if he had an exciting surprise for Tom.

I knew what he was talking about. ''Tom. I was going to tell you. I swear,'' I said staring at him with tears on my cheeks.

''It's true?'' he asked hurt. ''You've lied?''

I nodded quietly. ''But I wanted to tell you. When we were walking before we parted. I promise I didn't mean to lie to you, Tom.''

He turned angry and shouted, ''Just tell me what it is!''

I looked down, gathered all the courage I had left, and whispered, ''I am the little girl in the photograph.''

He stared at me for some time before he started shaking his head. ''No. Y-you can't be. He's making you say this, isn't he?'' he asked pointing at Jonathan with tears in his eyes. ''He's forcing you!''

I slowly shook my head with a guilty expression. ''I'm sorry, Tom. I'm your sister,'' I choked out.

He seemed paralyzed for a second before he started yelling at me. ''How could you not tell me that! I always thought I was alone. I've searched for my remaining family, I've found my parents' gravestones, convinced I was the only one left!''

Jonathan was watching the scene in joy and at that point, I just wanted to punch him in the face.

''Kid, please. I'm sorry. It was hard for me too, I've been alone all my life, and suddenly I have a little brother?''

He shook his head and gave up shouting. He hugged his knees to his chest and started sobbing.

''Drama,'' Jonathan said, rolling his eyes.

I glared at him and he returned me a quick grin.

''This will all be over soon. For both of you. You can surrender, or struggle. I'd prefer you'd struggle, it's more fun that way. But, it's your choice.''

I glanced at Tom and felt miserable. If Grindelwald wouldn't wake up, living wouldn't be anything I'd be very keen on.

I sighed and reached for Tom, but he moved away from me and watched my hand as if it was a poisonous snake.

I withdrew it slowly, and finally felt defeated. There was no possible way out of this situation. This was the end.

I slowly felt my energy fading, and I grew incredibly cold. My teeth chattered and my skin grew incredibly pale.

I felt different. As if a part of me was missing.

I closed my eyes, wishing the increasing headache would go away.

Suddenly an earsplitting roar was heard and a heavy flapping of wings sounded closeby. Everyone knew what was approaching and I felt miserable. ''What the...'' I heard Jonathan breathe.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was gazing up at the sky and had taken out his wand.

I tried to look up too, but my body wouldn't do as I said.

Suddenly a heavy thud was sounded a small distance away. I shifted my gaze and saw an enormous black dragon. Its eyes were red as blood and glinting like gems. It had a row of silver spikes going down its back and tail. Two enormous spiked horns were vested on both sides of its head and it had talons which looked like they could rip open a person without any difficulty.

The enormous reptile roared again, baring its pearl white teeth and showing off its magnificence. It worked because Jonathan took a few steps backward and started trying to curse the creature, but, despite its size, it was too quick for Jonathan, and the dragon was airborne in the blink of an eye.

It started soaring down toward us. I tried to move away, but my body wouldn't work. I watched the enormous entity nearing us. And noticed one of the talons making its way right at me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow, but just before it hit me, the dragon maneuvered around me and gripped Jonathan tightly. It started climbing and breathed a dark purple fire which dissolved into a dark black smoke, and I watched it go with slight interest as I leaned back against Grindelwald as my body was growing weaker.

I sensed his breathing was slowly growing surer and even. My mind slowly grew hazy, and all I could do was watch the scene of the dragon and Jonathan.

It dropped Jonathan several feet before catching him again.

My mind was working hard to find an explanation as to why the dragon only attacked Jonathan.

Then, when Jonathan was once again falling down, he turned into a raven and tried to make an escape. He dove and tried to shake off the dragon by trying to search for cover from the forest below.

He had almost made it before the dragon opened its colossal mouth and ate the raven in one quick motion.

It was the last thing I saw before everything went dark, and I knew it must be my end.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 ➛You're My Everything**

**Grindelwald's P.O.V (Third Person)**

His eyes opened to the clang of jaws slamming into each other. It took him some time to overcome the disorientation he was experiencing, but once he did, he noticed Emily laying on the ground, eyes closed and robes soaked with dark red spots.

Once the realization hit him, he gasped and sat upright, shifting her so her head was resting on his lap and he could hold her in his arms.

Tears started to sting his eyes as he watched her in panic.

His eyes blurred with tears but he didn't wipe them away. Trying to focus on the present situation.

He quickly scanned the ground for his wand and found it several yards away. He was about to lunge for it when suddenly he was interrupted by the gigantic black dragon that had landed just in front of him not too far away from his wand.

He watched it intently and hugged Emily's limp body against him, ready to protect her in any way he could.

The dragon took a few steps forward but didn't seem like it was about to attack. It stopped a yard or three away and seemed to be having intense eye contact with Grindelwald.

_She saved you._

He was still staring at the dragon, but now suddenly realized that something about it wasn't quite right.

"What do you mean?" he said gravely, looking into the gem-like red eyes.

_I'm sure you'll be able to figure that out yourself. But if I were you, I would hurry. She hasn't got much time left by the looks of it._

He glanced down at her. Her skin was unhealthily pale and her pulse had almost faded.

He looked back up at the dragon, who was also looking down at her motionless body.

"It's you isn't it, Owyn?" he asked softly, meeting the dragon's gaze once again.

The dragon roared silently and slowly moved his paw down the ground where Grindelwald's wand and shove it towards him.

_We need to get back to the castle, she needs to be healed, or I'm afraid she will not survive._

Grindelwald was about to emotionally collapse, but instead, he heaved a deep sigh and took his wand, quickly casting some spells that should stop the bleeding.

"But how? I cannot disapparate with her in this state. The risk she'll get splinched is too high," he said stowing his wand away.

_This is ridiculous, but I might know a way._

Grindelwald watched the dragon in front of him tiredly, when suddenly it started to shrink. It shrunk all the way until it was small enough for Grindelwald to reach its head.

_I can fly you back to the castle, _he said, spreading his wings and posing heroically.

Grindelwald looked down at Emily's body hesitantly. But then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and got up and raised her in his arms.

"Is it safe enough?" he asked as he made his way to the dragon.

It nodded confidently and beckoned for him to lay her down on the ground.

Grindelwald did as he was told, and looked at the dragon for more orders.

Before long, he was sitting on the back of the dragon, you dangling in one of its paws. He knew it was safe and you wouldn't fall off, but he couldn't help but check once in a while.

It probably didn't take that long to get back to the castle at all, but to him, it felt like a century before finally, the turrets of Nurmengard became visible above the trees and mountains.

Owyn carefully laid Emily down on the soft bed of cold snow and then landed a few feet beside where he had dropped her and Grindelwald slipped down his scaly side.

He scooped her up in his arms and immediately set off into the castle, making his way toward the infirmary and ignoring all the curious and concerned glances he received from passersby. There was only one thing that concerned him right now. Emily. He needed to get her to safety before it was too late.

He heard a soft screech and noticed Owyn was at his heels, soaring behind him and through the castle. The surrounding people watched the owl dumbfounded and glanced at Grindelwald like he'd gone mad.

He had never been so desperate. Every passing second could be her last, and he knew this. It only increased his worry and anxiety. He needed to get her to safety. He _needed _her in his life.

Before he'd met her, his life had been dark and shady. But then, when he first laid eyes on her, he was sure you'd turn his life upside down, in one way or another.

And he was right. But now, that had almost ended, and he didn't want it to. It was too soon.

Tears started to sting in his eyes and he didn't fight them. He didn't care who was there to see this, there were too strong emotions of sadness and hurt that he could no longer keep it inside.

Once he finally reached the infirmary doors, they opened with great force without anyone touching them. The nurse watched him shocked but quickly snapped out of it when she caught sight of her in his arms.

The sleeves of his white shirt under his trench coat had turned red and there were also dark stains on the coat itself and the waistcoat underneath.

He placed her down on one of the nearest beds and the nurse came hurrying towards him immediately.

She started ripping open some of the layers of clothing she was wearing and took out her wand to start healing immediately. She didn't ask anything and seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation.

All Grindelwald could do was watch paralyzed, as the nurse was desperately trying to close all the wounds and bring Emily back.

Owyn came soaring into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching the scene in front of him with his big amber eyes while sometimes glancing shortly at Grindelwald.

Owyn was aware of the fact he wasn't actually allowed to be at the infirmary, but since no one did anything about it, he decided to stay. He didn't really have a choice anyway.

_I'm sure it'll be OK. She's strong. Stronger than most._

Grindelwald looked at him with tears in his eyes, before he staggered backward and sat down on a chair, looking at her with an incredibly hurt expression.

And there was only one thought that kept returning to his mind:

What if this is truly the end?

* * *

**Emily**'s P.O.V

I don't know how much time had gone by. But I was sitting in utter darkness.

I felt like I was half asleep, but also half awake.

I had two options. Letting go, or staying longer in this black abyss which didn't seem to end.

I heard muffled mutters coming from every direction, and all I heard were mumbles and indistinct mutters.

I was starting to feel disorientated and lost every sense of direction. I didn't know what was up or down or left or right. I was just floating in this darkness that seemed to be endless.

I tried to ignore the mutters but they only grew stronger. I closed my eyes and tried to relax or let go of everything. But I couldn't completely. It seemed like I was connected somehow.

_Emily? _I heard suddenly.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around, hoping to find anything that might indicate at life.

I strained to make out the mutterings and thought I heard some words.

_Emily? _There it was again. The voice seemed to grow louder, and it was somewhat familiar. But I was too weary to link the voice to a face, and I gave up. My head hung down and I closed my eyes.

I felt my mind grow clearer and I noticed I was feeling a strange sudden boost of strength inside of me.

_Emily?_

I decided to ignore it this time. It was over.

Everything was over.

_Emily?_

I heard a strange groaning sound rang through the entire space.

The tone of the voice changed and it surprised me.

_Emily?_

My eyes snapped open, and suddenly bright light overflooded a white room. I immediately closed my eyes and groaned tiredly. I was hurting badly.

I felt several stinging wounds on my body and I felt stiff.

I slowly tried to open my eyes again but the light was still too bright.

I slowly raised my hand to my eyes and moaned in pain.

My eyes very slowly adjusted to the brightness and I looked around wearily.

I noticed someone sitting beside me. A man. A man with platinum-blonde hair and expensive-looking clothes with bloodstains all over it.

I snapped fully awake and stared at him desperately as I started to realize who was sitting beside me. His head hung forward and his eyes were closed. An owl sat on the back of the chair, also its eyes closed.

My breath started to accelerate and I felt like I had a shortage of oxygen. Tears came to my eyes and I started trembling and shaking.

Suddenly Gellert shook awake and looked at me with concern. He called for the nurse immediately and took my hand.

The nurse came quickly scurrying across the room towards us with her wand ready. Gellert held my hand tightly and I felt sweat forming on my brow as my breaths became quicker and I started to suck in less air.

The nurse cast a spell on me and slowly, my regular breathing pattern returned. I leaned back against my pillow with tears in my eyes, breathing heavily and holding Gellert's hand tightly in mine.

I closed my eyes and slowly tried to relax as he was gently stroking my hand.

The nurse looked at me with a surprised look. ''This was greatly unexpected,'' she muttered softly. ''Almost all life had left you. You were theoretically beyond the point where magic could save you. This is a true miracle,'' she breathed.

Gellert held my hand against his lips and a tear rolled down his cheek. The nurse smiled softly and left us.

''I thought this was the end. I thought I would never be able to talk to you again.''

I turned my head so I could look at him. ''You won't get rid of me that easily,'' I whispered slowly, a small smile forming on my lips as I watched him wearily. I was feeling exhausted. Like all the energy had been sucked from my body.

He opened his eyes and forced a smile.

Suddenly streams of memories and visions came rushing through my mind and I became worried once again. ''The dragon. Jonathan. What... what happened?'' I managed to get out.

He shook his head and smiled gently. ''Everything is fine. Please, go to sleep. You need rest.'' He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and caressed my cheek.

''I love you so much, Emily. You're the only one for me,'' he said. ''And no matter what. I will be with you. For as long as possible, my dear.''

**A/N: Hello, dear readers. I hope you****'re enjoying the story so far. If you have, and you****'re into Grindelwald fanfiction, maybe you****'d like to check out my new book. It****'s published on Wattpad. I have the same username, and the story****'s called ****'A Living Shadow****'. It****'s an X reader in which the reader is Grindelwald****'s daughter. I hope you****'ll like it if you decide to check it out. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 ➛Love Finds a Way**

I stared at his face with tears in my eyes.

''W-where's Tom?'' I choked out, remembering the argument we had had before I had blacked out.

He might hate me but I was still worried about him. He was my little brother and that would never change.

Grindelwald looked at the ground with a little guilt showing on his face. ''I suppose he ran off after he saw the dragon,'' he said, receiving a soft hoot of disagreement from Owyn. Probably because he didn't like being called 'the dragon'.

He ignored it and continued, ''I've sent out several search parties. Don't worry, we'll find him.''

I rested my head against the pillow, trying to relax. Was it all over now? Were we safe? Would I be able to live a fair and normal, happy life from now on without actually killing the people around me?

I couldn't answer any of these questions and that frustrated me. But not for very long because after several minutes I drifted off into a light slumber.

His smiling face being the last thing I saw before I was engulfed in darkness.

He sighed softly and leaned back against the chair. Relief had flooded inside of him and he watched her sleep with a furrowed brow.

_She survived, _Owyn said his gaze fixed on Emily. He took off and settled on the edge of the bed, catching his attention.

_She was prepared to die for you, _he said his voice rising a bit. Was it distrust?

Grindelwald stared into his eyes intently. ''She was. And I would have never forgiven myself if she actually did,'' he hissed, assuring Owyn he had never had bad intentions concerning her.

Owyn's stare softened.

_I can sense your honesty. I think she hasn't mistaken you for someone you're not, _he said his tone softly turning gentle.

''I'm glad you don't hate me completely. It would make this a lot harder,'' he said staring at the owl with a small smirk.

Suddenly he saw some slight movement behind Owyn and he looked at the row of beds opposite them.

He stared at the bed that Queenie occupied at the moment and he gently let go of Emily's hand, before standing up and slowly making his way towards Queenie's bed.

Curiosity exploded in his mind and he couldn't help but notice her move again.

Suddenly she sat upright, making him gasp in surprise. She looked around with a disorientated look before her gaze settled on him.

''What happened?'' she asked staring at him with slight fascination before noticing Emily laying in the bed on the other side of the room.

''Oh my god, what happened to Emily?'' she asked concerned trying to examine her from afar.

Once he had overcome his shock he neared her and started explaining what had happened. She watched him with a fascinated, yet anxious look as the events of the past few weeks started to sink in.

When he finished Queenie glanced at her again and then at him. She looked at Emily with a guilty expression.

''Why were you so angry with her before all of this happened?'' he asked suddenly. ''It has been bothering me and Emily has never really told me.''

Queenie frowned and looked at him with a questioning look. ''I can't remember being angry with her,'' she said, staring at the window.

''All I remember is that I told Emily about the letter Tina had sent me. After that everything's just a blur, sir,'' she said innocently returning her gaze to him.

''That's odd,'' he mumbled. ''Can't you remember anything from when you were here?'' he asked softly.

''Now I think about it, I do actually. I remember seeing Jacob and Emily crying. I also remember her yelling at him. But since Jacob isn't here, I suppose it had been a dream.''

Grindelwald looked a little uncomfortable, and earned a curious look from Queenie who had finally built up the courage to ask, ''Sir, what's wrong?''

He looked up at her and sighed. ''Well, Jacob is in fact here.''

Her eyes lit up and her face suddenly grew fearful. The only way for him to be there was being tortured or maybe worse.

''Don't worry. We haven't hurt him. Nothing like that.''

Queenie sighed in relief and he knew that she, despite everything, still loved the muggle. ''We thought he might be the way to wake you up. But since that didn't seem to work, we gave up hope. But it seems that it worked nevertheless,'' he said softly.

He was composing himself quite gentle and vulnerable but for the first time in a very long time, he didn't feel like he had to be a great intimidating, powerful man. But just a human being that indeed, had feelings.

She nodded and smiled. For a moment she looked down at her hands before she carefully asked, ''Sir, is it alright for me to see him?''

Grindelwald knew that this would happen eventually. But he also knew that the Muggle had to leave somewhere in the near future and that she might be unable to let him go.

Suddenly an image of Emily entered his mind, and he shortly glanced around at her. Smiling slightly, knowing how he'd feel, he nodded and said, ''But you need to understand that he can't stay.''

Queenie nodded understandingly, excitement glinting in his eyes. But suddenly she was overflowed with mixed feelings.

What if he wouldn't want her anymore because she was now an actual 'being'. She was a vampire, and she still had her long incisors. Maybe Jacob would change his mind about her. Find some muggle girl he likes.

The thoughts brought tears to her eyes but she fought them away.

''I would really like to see him,'' she said smiling.

Grindelwald had called for Knobbs and told him to fetch Jacob. Sometime later he had entered the room followed by a grumpy house-elf.

He called for Jacob to slow down and complained that his legs were too small for him to keep up with the 'big people'.

Jacob came running across the room towards the bed and Knobbs called after him.

Grindelwald turned to the two and pressed his finger to his lips, motioning towards Emily.

Knobbs muttered a soft apology but kept following Jacob with an agitated look.

Queenie watched him approach, the nervousness made her feel nauseous and she couldn't help but flinch at the sight of him.

But her troubles were soon forgotten, because he embraced her tightly and for a moment, Grindelwald thought she might suffocate.

He glanced at the two before he decided to return to Emily and give the couple some space.

He settled on the chair and smiled gently at the two before focusing his gaze on her. Wondering what life would be like from now on, he slowly returned his hand onto hers. The sudden realization of the many near-death occasions made him feel like he had not enjoyed living enough.

Life was so short, and he had almost lost her several times. That was no life. But he was convinced it was different now since Jonathan was gone.

He sighed and looked at her face with a sad expression. Emily's life hadn't been anything that was lead by faith or destiny. No. Someone had controlled her life to make it the worst, maybe even like a living hell.

Suddenly he felt admiration for her. How had she been able to not give up while enduring the worst things that can happen to anyone?

And right then he swore to himself he would make all those lost years of sunshine and enjoyment up to her.

A few days passed and Gellert had decided to stay with me until I was allowed to leave the infirmary. Even overnight he pushed another bed against mine and sleep next to me, just so I wouldn't have to be alone.

It made me smile and I felt happy to have him. The nurse had often shaken her head in disagreement but she never actually said anything about it. I knew it had something to do with him, it always had, because I was sure this wasn't allowed, but I appreciated it.

Being alone in the infirmary overnight was not one of the things I liked. It was cold and it made me feel alone. The silence was killing me as was the lack of moonlight.

Tom hadn't been found yet and I was starting to lose hope, but something told me he was still alive and OK.

Queenie's recovery had taken me completely by surprise and I was very relieved that she wasn't mad at me.

Grindelwald had found out that she was under the imperious curse from Jonathan and it was just one of his many sickening ways of destroying my life.

One day Gellert left for some time and refused to tell me why, and this frustrated me because I was a very curious person. All he did was just smirk.

When he returned he had a gentle smile on his face and looked at me like it was the most beautiful day of his life.

''How are you feeling, darling?'' he asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I sat upright and raised my eyebrows. ''What happened to you?'' I asked a little mockingly.

''Nothing,'' he said casually.

''But, how are you feeling?'' he asked again. ''Why?'' I asked starting to feel a little strange. ''I just want to know how you're feeling,'' he said innocently. ''Am I not allowed to ask you that?'' he asked a little hurt.

''Fine. I'm fine. A lot better than yesterday and I'm not as tired anymore.''

He grinned and opened his mouth. ''Nurse, I'm taking her out!'' he shouted so she'd certainly hear what he'd said.

I watched him with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

He smirked and shrugged. ''I made a bet that if you'd say you're feeling well, I could take you out,'' he said triumphantly. ''I wasn't allowed to say this before you'd answer.''

I smiled and chuckled. ''Since when did you become so playful?'' I asked raising my eyebrows.

''Not sure. I think that's your fault,'' he said suspiciously. He started tickling me and suddenly I knew something really wasn't OK. He would never be as cheerful as he was now. Or at least he wouldn't show it.

He helped me out of bed and I went to dress up. ''What do you want to do?'' I asked softly, sitting on the edge of our bed.

''How many actual dates have we had?'' he asked raising his eyebrows.

I wasn't sure how this was relevant but I thought about it nevertheless. And to my surprise, I realized we had never been on a date.

''Exactly. Zero. So I was thinking, maybe it's time for our first official date to take place.''


End file.
